<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>File Ω: [Documento Classificato] by Nuel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944068">File Ω: [Documento Classificato]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuel/pseuds/Nuel'>Nuel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:07:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuel/pseuds/Nuel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>È davvero possibile stravolgere e riorganizzare la struttura cellulare di un uomo comune per renderlo straordinario? Tale doveva essere la sfida contenuta nel siero del supersoldato, ma la scienza, negli anni ‘40, era lontana dalla scoperta del DNA.<br/>Quello di cui gli scienziati disponevano da circa un decennio era un siero, ancora in larga parte sperimentale.<br/>Alla luce dei recenti accadimenti che hanno coinvolto il capitano Rogers è consigliabile un riesame delle sue reali condizioni fisiche al fine di valutare la rias---</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Preambolo – Parte I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>
  <strong>1</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Preambolo - Parte I</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>La radio gracchia di nuovo. La voce del Presidente Roosevelt sembra accartocciarsi tra le interferenze, poi la trasmissione riprende come se non si fosse mai interrotta nonostante una manciata di secondi venga masticata e resa incomprensibile. “… Nella sola New York ci sono tre milioni e mezzo di Omega. È fondamentale per la loro sicurezza che prendano gli inibitori, così come è fondamentale per tutti gli Alpha che stanno combattendo al fronte, sapere che i loro cari non coinvolgono il calore. Il governo degli Stati Uniti c'è. È vicino a tutti voi, e interverrà con misure straordinarie per far fronte alla massiccia richiesta di inibitori. Saranno forniti agli ambulatori e agli ospedali ma quelli Omega che non è richiesto in grado di procurarseli resta in casa e affrontano con coraggio i giorni difficili che li attendono. Mai come in questo momento dobbiamo stringerci a protezione dei nostri valori. Se dovessimo cedere saremmo esposti a pericoli più grandi, per tutti. I sacrifici di oggi, domani ci consentiranno di costruire un futuro più sicuro e di tornare ad abbracciare ... ”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Posso farle una domanda?" <br/>     </em>"<em>Solo una." <br/>     "Perché io?" <br/>     </em>“<em>Da quando questa guerra è iniziata, ci sono stati migliaia di morti. </em><em>L'Alfa che muore al fronte c'è un Omega che resta in balia di se stesso. </em><em>Quella che sta affrontando gli Omega è una vera e propria emergenza, e se la guerra non è finita al più presto, gli scambi di tutte le nazioni coinvolte coinvolgono spese sostenute insostenibili. </em><em>Non basterà ricostruire ponti e città devastati dai bombardamenti, mio caro ragazzo. </em><em>Gli Omega rimasti soli diventeranno un enorme problema sociale.</em><em>Il governo americano sta fornendo inibitori del calore con costi elevati, e continuerà a farlo per decenni se non vuole rischiare conseguenze ancora più gravi. </em><em>Sai di cosa sto parlando,</em> <em>vero?"</em><em>Steve Annuisce. </em><em>Si tormenta le mani strette assieme in grembo. </em>“<em>Gli Omega senza legame diventerebbero facil prede. </em><em>Prostituzione e schiavitù da parte di un enorme iceberg, e il Presidente Roosevelt in quello che non può garantire una degenerazione. </em><em>Per questo Sei stato Scelto, Perché un Omega CONOSCE Il valore della forza di un Alpha, e conosce la compassione. " </em><em>Gli occhi penetranti di Erskine Sono fissi Nei Suoi e lo guardano con un misto di sofferenza e affetto paterno quasi.</em> "<em>Il siero amplifica tutto ciò che c'è dentro, perciò buono diventa migliore, cattivo diventa peggiore. Quando sarai un Alpha, non hai più preoccupazioni del calore, non ne hai più."<br/>     </em> "<em>Grazie. Credo. "Una piega profonda tra le sopracciglia è l'abitudine di firmare un commerciante la sua inquietudine.<br/>     </em> "<em>Prendi i bicchieri."<br/>     </em> "<em>Non ho mai avuto un calore." <br/>    </em> <em>Erskine si blocca. Steve legge lo stupore nei suoi occhi. Può succedere. Sei gracile e hai problemi di saluto. La natura non fa sbagli, Steve. Un calore può avere conseguenze, e le conseguenze, a volte, può essere fatali. Non ti mancherà."<br/>     </em> "<em>Lo spero."<br/>     </em> "<em>Qualunque cosa succeda domani, promettimi una cosa: devi rimanere chi sei. Non un Alpha perfetto, ma un uomo giusto."</em></p><p>
  <em>*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il dolore è inimmaginabile.</em>
</p><p>     Lo era ancora.</p><p>
  <em>   Le ossa si allungano tropo in fretta, i muscoli si gonfiano come palloni e la pelle gli pare sul punto di lacerarsi. Il sudore gli impregna la maglietta, cospargendo la pelle di brividi.</em>
</p><p>     Non avevo più avuto brividi come quelli, come quando era piccolo e la febbre lo divorava.</p><p>
  <em>     Degli spari!</em>
</p><p>     Un colpo netto, nel silenzio della notte. Nella sua testa.</p><p>
  <em>     Corre. Deve prendere l'uomo che ha ucciso Erskine. La sua frequenza cardiaca sta aumentando. Sente il "bip-bip" lontano dei macchinari. Il fiato comincia a mancargli...</em>
</p><p>     Steve si svegliò di soprassalto. Era in apnea. <br/>     La sua frequenza cardiaca era accelerata, gli è sembrato che il cuore volesse sfondare la cassa toracica e fare fuori. <br/>      Aveva sognato. Frammenti scomposti del passato: il giorno in cui era sottoposto al trattamento, le parole del dottor Erskine, una chiacchierata del presidente nel febbraio del '43. Inghiottì il bolo di saliva e ansia che gli si era accumulato sulla lingua e si guardò intorno. Era sudato e scosso. <br/>    Questi sono gli orecchi per ascoltare i rumori familiari della notte, il traffico lontano, il respiro lento di Bucky. Dalla finestra aperta entra un refolo d'aria e le luci pallide dei lampioni sulla strada. I numeri al led della sveglia sul comodino indicavano le 04:27.<br/>     Chiuse gli occhi e rabbrividì. Gli venne naturale spingersi piano indietro, contro il petto di Bucky. Dormiva tranquillo dietro di lui, nel loro letto, come è diventato ormai da quasi due mesi, e Steve non voleva svegliarlo. Era così felice di quel fragile equilibrio che ha conquistato con tanta fatica. <br/>      Respirò un fondo, cercando l'odore di Bucky sulle lenzuola. Lo calmava ancora come quando era ragazzi, lo faceva sentire protetto anche se non aveva più bisogno della protezione di nessuno. Però era bello sapere che, se ne avesse avuto bisogno, lui ci sarebbe stato. <br/>      Per un attimo funzionò. Steve si rilassò e cercò di rimettersi a dormire, ma l'istante dopo il cuore gli balzò in gola. Il respiro è fatto di colpo difficile. Divenne troppo rapido e superficiale. La testa cominciò a girargli.<br/>     Ebbe l'impressione di cadere nel vuoto e si aggrappò con forza alle lenzuola di cotone, gli occhi di nuovo spalancati sulla stanza buia. <br/>      Non era normale. <br/>      Stava succedendo qualcosa. <br/>     Doveva capire cosa… Doveva alzarsi. Doveva ...</p><p>     Il braccio di Bucky si presenta all'improvviso, stringendosi come una morsa intorno a lui.</p><p> </p><p>_______________________</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Nota:</strong> </em>
</p><p><em>Mia prima Stucky e mia prima Omegaverse. Vi prego di essere clementi con me mentre cerco di prendere le misure con questi personaggi e con questo genere. ^^ Mi riservo di modificare qualche caratteristica della storia strada facendo (ad esempio se dite che i personaggi sono totalmente OOC). <br/>     </em> <em>Questa non vuole essere una storia impegnata, ma qualche noticina ve la beccherete comunque mi sa. Quindi, per prima cosa:</em></p><p><em>1. Ho scelto di usare il termine “inibitori” al posto del più comune “soppressori”. In medicina i due termini sono descritti, tuttavia, in biologia hanno significati leggermente diversi: <br/>• </em> "Soppressore: in biologia, di gene la cui mutazione compensa gli aggiornamenti di mutazioni a carico di altri geni." <br/>• "Inibitore: in biologia, qualsiasi agente capace di arrestare o rallentare notevolmente una data trasformazione chimica o usata di un sistema."</p><p><em>2. Col suo discorso di insediamento, nel 1933, Roosevelt fu il primo presidente a rivolgersi regolarmente al pubblico americano attraverso la radio. Fu lui infatti a istituire la tradizione dei discorsi settimanali alla radio, che chiamò “chiacchierate attorno al caminetto”. <br/>     </em> <em>Per questo discorso sono ispirato a quello tenuto il 23 marzo 2020 del nostro presidente Conte.</em></p><p><em>3. Credo serva una nota anche per l'utente della fanfiction. Il DNA è stato scoperto nel 1953, quindi all'epoca dell'esperimento che ha trasformato Steve in America Capitan, non c'era modo di comprendere quanto profondamente il siero incluso incluso nelle sue caratteristiche fisiche. Ciò mi consente di blaterare di un piccolo Omega trasformato in Alpha. <br/>     </em> <em>Quello che, invece, era già disponibile dagli anni 30 era un siero una base di testosterone che ha svolto la massa muscolare, aiutava la crescita, rendeva più mascolino… Insomma, </em> <em>gli steroidi. Suppongo che l'idea dietro al siero del supersoldato non sia una partita molto lontano da qui </em> <em>. Per una storia degli steroidi vi rimando <a href="https://nextfest2018-milano.wired.it/2018/02/01/la-storia-degli-steroidi-anabolizzanti-androgeni/">qui</a> . </em></p><p>
  <em>     Se vuoi restare informato su cosa scrivo e combino, vi aspetto sulla mia pagina <a href="https://www.facebook.com/Nuel.Nurlana/">FB</a> . </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Preambolo – Parte II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <strong>2</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Preambolo - Parte II</strong><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“<em>Le relazioni tra Alpha sono contro natura e come tali vietate dalla legge. Chi è stato scoperto un indulgere in altri esempi immorali verrà punito con la detenzione da sei mesi a tre anni."</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>     Oh, ma al fronte qualche volta succede. Nessuno lo dice apertamente, ma si sa. È il segreto peggio nascosto dell'esercito.<br/></em>
    <em>    Tutti quegli Alpha che accumulano tensione in attesa della battaglia. Tutta quell'aggressività da sfogare e nessun Omega con cui farlo.<br/></em>
    <em>   Prima o poi si trovano salati alla gola l'un l'altro, senza quegli Alpha un po 'meno Alpha, quelli di larghe vedute che a volte danno una mano, altre qualche altra parte anatomica.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>*</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>La religione ha lasciato il segno, ma non è riuscito a spezzare il sergente Barnes come ha fatto l'essere salvato.<br/></em><em>     Ha combattuto. Si è sacrificato per la patria, come ci si aspetta che ogni Alpha faccia, allora perché ha dovuto pagare lui per tutti?<br/></em><em>     Perché hanno preso il</em> suo <em>Omega per quel dannato esperimento?<br/></em><em>   Steve non era</em> ancora <em>il suo Omega, ma lo sarebbe diventato. La guerra sarebbe finita, Steve avrebbe avuto il suo primo calore e lui sarebbe stato lì. L'avrebbe legato e sarebbe stato suo per sempre.<br/></em><em>    Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per Steve, per proteggerlo, tenerlo al sicuro, dargli tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno. Gli piaceva che Steve avesse bisogno di lui, lo faceva sentire importante. Si sarebbe spaccato la schiena con qualsiasi lavoro per garantirgli due pasti al giorno e una casa calda. Sarebbe morto per lui.<br/></em><em>    Quella montagna di muscoli, invece, fatica persino a guardarla. Non c'è niente da proteggere in Capitan America. Anche se è Steve. Gli basta guardarlo negli occhi per vederlo e ricordarsi di averlo perduto.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>*</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Il Soldato d'Inverno ha idee molto diverse. Avrebbe spezzato il collo del piccolo Omega con una mano. Lo fece fatto "smettere di soffrire". Veloce, pulito, indolore.<br/></em><em>     Capitan America, invece, è un'altra cosa. Capitan America gli fa ribollire il sangue nelle vene.<br/></em><em>     Steve, no, può stringerlo e combattere con lui alla pari, e non gliene frega un cazzo che le coppie di Alpha non sono legali. Lo vuole.<br/></em><em>     Vuole sottometterlo.<br/></em><em>     Vuole Marchiarlo.<br/></em><em>     Ma sa di non poterlo tariffa. Bucky, quello che resta di Bucky, non glielo consentire.<br/></em> <em>Steve è bloccato in un corpo da Alpha, privo di pulsioni, chimicamente castrato per essere controllabile dal governo, e il vecchio Bucky continua a lottare per il suo piccolo amico perduto usando il confronto con quello che è diventato. Il soldato scalpita, ma alla fine controlla i propri istinti.<br/></em> <em>Sono fusi assieme, un puzzle scomposto. “Guernica”, in confronto a loro, a lui, alla sua mente, è l'emblema della pace tra i popoli.<br/></em><em>     La verità è che quella nuova situazione piace a entrambi, al vecchio Bucky e al Soldato. È strana ma non sgradevole. Non erano civili da tanto tempo. Da mai, il Soldato.<br/></em><em>     Ma non è un maschio, vivere con Steve. Prendere parte alle missioni degli Avengers. Condividere con lui i giorni e le notti, soprattutto le notti.<br/></em><em>     Così finisce ogni sera per infilarsi nel letto di Steve, anche se ha una fotocamera per sé, con un letto matrimoniale comodo quanto quello. Infila il naso tra i capelli di Capitan America e si aggiunge al braccio in vibranio intorno al suo fianco. Senza incubi. Senza sogni.<br/></em><em>      È come essere congelato, ma il corpo di Steve contro il suo petto è caldo.<br/></em><em>     L'odore di Steve è buono; diverso da come lo ricorda, più aspro. È comunque più dolce di quello di un Alpha; con una punta di acido, come se fosse sempre un po 'sudato. È l'impronta chimica, il Soldato lo sa, è la traccia lasciata dal siero, la stessa che proviene da lui stesso, da quell'inverno del '43. Dubita che gli altri, i non potenziati, i “normali” registrati sentirla.<br/><br/></em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>     Fu la scomparsa improvvisa di quell'acido a farlo riemergere dal sonno profondo.<br/>     Era una mancanza strana.<br/>     Registrò, prima ancora di svegliarsi, che il corpo di Steve era troppo caldo, come se avesse avuto la febbre.<br/>     E il suo odore. Il suo odore stava cambiando.<br/>     Il soldato si mosse prima ancora di aprire gli occhi, rispondendo a un impulso chimico.<br/>     Il braccio in vibranio è stretto intorno alla preda.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>_____________________</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em> <strong>Nota:</strong> </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Ho preso vagamente spunto (in realtà avevo letto qualcosa di più preciso da qualche parte, ma non me lo sono salvato) dalla normativa americana sul reato di sodomia:</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>     La sodomia è stata un crimine in ogni stato americano fino al 1962, e come tale è stato punito da un lungo periodo di reclusione e / o di lavori forzati. Nel '62 l'Istituto di Legge riuscì a approvare un nuovo codice penale alla fine di promuovere l'uniformità tra gli stati e la modernizzazione dei loro statuti, rimuovendo la sodomia consensuale dal suo codice penale.<br/></em>
    <em>     Tuttavia, l'esercito americano esonerasse dal servizio militare per atti omosessuali fino al XIX secolo, la legge militare americana non ha proibito esplicitamente l'omosessualità degli acquisti omosessuali fino al 4 febbraio 1921.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>• <em>Il 1 ° marzo 1917: entrata in vigore il Codice di Guerra del 1916, che revisionava gli articoli risalenti al 1806 in materia di disciplina militare e giustizia. Sotto la categoria crimini vari e Reati, l'articolo 93 stabilì che qualsiasi persona soggetta a legge militare che commettesse “assalto con l'intenzione di commettere sodomia” fosse punita da corte marziale.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>• <em>Il 4 giugno 1920, il Congresso modificò l'articolo 93 del Codice di Guerra del 1916, rendendo l'atto di sodomia per sé un crimine, separato dal reato di aggressione con l'intenzione di commettere sodomia. La modifica entrò in vigore il 4 febbraio 1921.</em> [ <a href="https://it.qwe.wiki/wiki/Sodomy_laws_in_the_United_States">Wikipedia</a> ]</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>     Ulteriori modifiche successive non sono rilevanti per “l'imprinting” dei personaggi.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Conflitto biologico</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong> 3 </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Conflitto biologico</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>«Bu ... cky».<br/>     Bucky spalancò gli occhi senza lasciare la presa su Steve. L'attimo dopo accese la luce.<br/>     Fece pressione sul petto per farlo stendere sulla schiena e colse al volo i segni del suo malessere: la gola arrossata e le pupille dilatate, lo sguardo smarrito di chi sta soffrendo e non ne capisce la ragione.<br/>     Si abbassò, lentamente come un predatore in agguato, allungandosi sul suo corpo, annusandolo. Conosceva quell'odore dolce, inebriante. Un basso ringhio gli si formò in gola, ma cercò di trattenerlo.<br/>     Il respiro affannato sollevava e abbassava il petto di Steve troppo rapidamente, attirando lo sguardo del Soldato sulla stoffa candida della maglietta con la quale dormiva, tesa sul torace, incapace di nascondere i capezzoli turgidi. Il suo sguardo scivolò più in basso, desiderando strappargli di dosso il lenzuolo che gli avvolgeva le gambe.<br/>     «Steve». La voce di Bucky era bassa e roca; il suo corpo inizia a rispondere ai feromoni rilasciati dall'altro. «Sei in calore».<br/>     Steve lo guardò smarrito, scuotendo la testa, ma la sua condizione non era fraintendibile. Bucky non trovò di meglio che dimostrarglielo: le prese tra le dita un capezzolo, attraverso la stoffa, lo strinse con delicatezza, adorando sentirne la consistenza sotto i polpastrelli, e Steve si inarcò, gemendo a le labbra, incapace di controllarsi.<br/>     «Sei in calore», gli ripeté, senza più riuscire a trattenere un ringhio, e lui confermato con un uggiolato involontario che andò dritto alla sua erezione. Bucky è passò la lingua sulle labbra e infilò le dita tra i suoi capelli sudati, accarezzandogli la testa. «Posso aiutare, Stevie, ma solo se tu lo vuoi». Erano solo parole; sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito a mantenere un lungo controllo, non con Steve in calore nella stessa stanza. Non con il soldato che spasimava per tariffa suo Capitan America, non con Bucky Barnes che aveva aspettato quel momento per tutta la vita.<br/>     Steve si aggrappò al suo braccio, le labbra socchiuse e secche per il respiro accelerato. La sua temperatura è alzando. «Buck...». Si umettò le labbra e annuì.<br/>   Bucky strappò via dal letto il lenzuolo e salì a cavalcioni dei suoi fianchi, imprigionandogli e polsi sopra la testa. Era sicuro di aver fantasticato su quel momento ogni notte, in un'altra vita, ma non ricordava nessuna di quelle fantasie. Si concesse il tempo di ammirare quel corpo in malapena coperto da un sottile strato di cotone, chiedendosi cosa fosse fatto il vecchio Bucky, quanto conoscesse il corpo che scottava tra le sue cosce.<br/>     Ebbe bisogno di chiudere gli occhi per un istante, per ritrovare il proprio equilibrio, schiarirsi le idee. Aveva immaginato di accarezzare la pelle di Steve tante volte, di baciarla, di stringerla, di <em>marchiarla </em><em>. </em>Gli sollevò la maglietta sul petto, scoprendo gli addominali scolpiti, la cicatrice pallida di un colpo d'arma da fuoco sparato da lui solo qualche anno prima. Risalì con le dita aperte fino al torace, sfregando la pelle rugosa di un mantello, e Steve rabbrividì sotto i suoi polpastrelli. Il contatto con la sua agitazione, ma il bisogno, spingendolo a sollevare i fidanzati, in cerca di attrito.<br/>     Il tessuto dei suoi slip era teso al massimo, non poteva più nascondere l'erezione prepotente che conteneva. Bucky gli liberò i polsi per fargli sfilare la maglietta, gettandola da qualche parte, sul pavimento, e reso altrettanto con la propria, più rapidamente.<br/>     Le mani di Steve risalgono tremanti e calde sulle sue braccia, cercando di afferrarlo, di trattenerlo, e Bucky si passò di nuova lingua sulle labbra, prima di chinarsi di nuovo su di lui. Lo annusò ancora; il suo odore stava diventando più forte, più dolce. Gli dava alla testa, ma non voleva lasciarsi andare, non ancora.<br/>     «Steve ...». Gli avvisi solo un uggiolio. Le labbra socchiuse di Steve sembravano invitare le sue cause, ma, per quanto desiderasse il baciarlo, non sapeva se ne avesse il diritto. Forse era un gesto troppo intimo. Aveva preso altri Omega in calore senza farsi tanti problemi, ma con Steve diventava tutto più complicato, e il suo sguardo smarrito, ma ancora grondante di fiducia non lo aiutava affatto. Si decide di premere le labbra sulle sue quasi per disperazione, per soffocare quei versi che lo eccitavano e gli annebbiavano la mente. Un contatto rapido e pesante, che voleva essere un morso. Avrebbe voluto succhiargli le labbra e impadronirsi della sua lingua mentre si infilava due dita sotto l'elastico dello slip e iniziava a massaggiare la sua erezione nella sua stretta prigione di tessuto. Se Steve avesse voluto fermarlo, quella sarebbe stata l'ultima occasione, ma lui sospirò di piacere, reclinando la testa. Quando espose la gola in una sorta di offerta, l'Alpha gli strappò gli slip ormai umidi. La sua erezione sbatté contro l'addome, imponente e livida, ghiandola lucido di liquido preseminale.<br/>     «Oddio, Steve!». Bucky inghiottì un vuoto, ancora incapace di credere che accadono davvero, gli occhi fissi sulla forma rigida e l'arcuata del sesso congestionato, sui testicoli gonfi. Con un mugolio bisognoso, Steve lo riscosse, e Bucky si fece largo tra le sue gambe, divaricandogli le ginocchia. Gli afferrò l'asta e iniziò a pompare, maleducato e veloce, intenzionato a farlo venire in fretta, per dargli un po 'di sollievo.<br/>     Steve chiuse gli occhi, lasciandosi andare, spingendosi nel suo pugno come se non esistesse altro al mondo. I muscoli guizzavano sotto la pelle candida catturando lo sguardo di Bucky; i versi che emetteva senza pudore, così nella balia della sua natura da non avere coscienza di nulla, lo ipnotizzando.<br/>     Poco dopo si inarcò, gemendo con voce spezzata, e venne bagnandogli le dita. Bucky si sentì la mano in fiamme per il calore improvviso; l'odore dello sperma risvegliò qualcosa in lui, quell'istinto Alpha profondo e per lo più sopito che si manifestava in presenza del calore degli Omega. Con un ringhio si liberò dei propri slip, che non riuscivano più a trattenere quello che contenevano.<br/>     Come se Steve avesse compreso le sue intenzioni, si rigirò sullo stomaco e, ancora nella spossatezza che seguiva l'orgasmo, sollevò i fidanzati e abbassò il palpebre, pronto a essere riempito. Bucky gli allargò le natiche, esponendo l'ano, e scoprì che era bagnato, lubrificato come un qualsiasi Omega, e imprecò sentendo l'autocontrollo scivolare via. Voleva dare molto di più a Steve, voleva imprimersi nelle mani della sensazione della sua pelle, voleva avere cura di lui e non prenderlo come un animale, ma aveva il cazzo duro come il marmo e stava perdendo la ragione.<br/>     Premette con un dito, sentendo la resistenza dell'anello muscolare cedere in fretta, strappandogli solo un sospiro, allora si aggiunge alla sua schiena, infilò il naso tra i suoi capelli biondi, inebriandosi del suo profumo e posò le labbra sulla ghiandola che pulsava dietro al suo collo. La leccò come se fosse successo calmarne le pulsazioni, rallenta la rapida discesa verso la loro natura più atavica, e intanto aggiunse un altro dito dentro di lui.<br/>     Steve si apriva per lui, lo lasciava entrare e uscire senza fare alcuna resistenza, muovendo il bacino per andargli incontro, docile.<br/>     Con l'altra mano, Bucky gli accarezzò la schiena fino alle natiche sode. Avrebbe voluto accarezzarle e impastarle, ma non ce n'era il tempo.<br/>     Sforbiciò ancora le dita dentro lo stretto canale in cui erano immerse e poi le tolse ricevendo in cambio un verso scontento. Si ritrovò a sorridere malgrado la situazione. Portò la mano sotto il ventre di Steve, trovando la sua erezione ancora dura, i testicoli pesanti che gli riempivano il palmo.<br/>     Sarebbe stata una notte impegnativa per entrambi.<br/>     Si appoggiò al suo fondoschiena, spingendo nel solco tra i glutei un paio di volte mentre lo massaggiava col palmo aperto della mano destra e con l'altra spingendo nel basso le spalle, modificando l'angolazione con cui l'avrebbe penetrato.<br/>     Lo prese con un colpo solo, fino in fondo, senza esitazione, e si ritrovò senza fiato.<br/>     Si morse il labbro inferiore per mantenere il controllo. Per un momento voleva assaporare quella sensazione. Gli bastava un momento solo. Steve era bagnato e caldo, stretto.<br/>     Le sue mani sono state serrate sulla federa del cuscino; Bucky era sicuro che avesse stretto i denti per non dichiarare quell'intrusione violenta. Gli accarezzò la schiena, dandogli il tempo di abituarsi alla sua presenza, aspettando che il suo respiro rallentasse. Poi mosse piano i fianchi, dentro e fuori. Steve ansimò di desiderio e dolore; non era del tutto presente se stesso, ma il suo corpo aveva bisogno di sollievo, di essere riempito, e Bucky non riuscì più a frenarsi.<br/>     Cominciò a spingersi dentro di lui più forte, più veloce, mentre Steve guaì, arcuandosi e sgroppando sotto di lui come un cavallo selvaggio. Bucky gli bloccò il busto sul materasso, ringhiò e ruotò il bacino, in cerca del punto che avrebbe abbattuto ogni sua resistenza. A ogni ringhio diventava più docile. A ogni affondo il suo corpo è modellato su quello di Bucky, adeguandosi al suo ritmo.<br/>     Bucky strinse le palpebre, anche lui sempre meno lucido. Avrebbe voluto ricordare quel momento, la sensazione della carne di Steve intorno a lui, i loro odori mescolati che diventeranno uno solo, aggressivo, dolce, intossicante.<br/>     Ma l'ultima cosa che Bucky ricorda il sapore del sangue di Steve mentre lo mordeva.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>_____________________</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em> <strong>Nota:</strong> </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Il “conflitto biologico” è la percezione che, nel rapporto con l'ambiente, qualcosa di minacci, in maniera inaspettata, una funzione dell'organismo. </em> <em>Ad esempio, che un boccone non può essere digerito, oppure che un movimento verrà bloccato, oppure che il territorio non può essere marcato, oppure che l'integrità del corpo viene attaccato, oppure che l'inventario non ce la faccia a fare qualcosa di importanza vitale, ecc.<br/></em>     <em>Da questo punto di vista, quindi, per logica neurobiologica, non è necessaria la coscienza, nel senso di come noi comunemente l'intendiamo. </em> <em>Dobbiamo avere un conflitto biologico anche senza esserne coscienti e tanto meno essere coscienti di noi in quanto persone.<br/></em>     <em>Tale percezione attiva una disposizione, cioè scatena una cascata di reazioni emotive: il conflitto biologico è, a tutti gli effetti, una particolare risposta emotiva a uno stimolo significativo dal punto di vista biologico, dal momento che interferisce o blocca o minaccia una funzione dell ' organismo stesso.<br/></em><em>I conflitti psicologici appartengono al dominio della coscienza estesa ed autobiografica; i conflitti biologici, invece, appartengono al dominio non verbale della coscienza primordiale, che ha le sue radici nella continua rappresentazione inconscia del corpo. [Fonte: </em><a href="http://www.attivazionibiologiche.info/dizionario/conflitto-biologico.html">qui</a> ]</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Altamente instabile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong> <br/>4 </strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>A </strong><strong>ltamente instabil </strong><strong>e</strong><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Steve si svegliò spossato e dolorante, con il peso di Bucky sulla schiena e la sensazione che fosse accaduto qualcosa di terribilmente imbarazzante tra di loro, ma anche in pace come non era mai accaduto.<br/>     Bucky si mosse, svegliandosi a sua volta e, per un attimo, Steve lo sentì trattenere il respiro. Lo sentì scelto il naso contro il suo collo come viene quando pensava che lui dormisse e gli sfiorò il braccio in una carezza lieve. «Steve? Stai bene?».<br/>     La sua voce era incerta e il petto di Steve si riempì di tenerezza. Erano pelle contro pelle; sprazzi di quello che era capitato la notte prima della mente e, <em>Dio!,</em> non aveva mai pensato che sarebbe stato così. Non pensava nemmeno che fosse più possibile. Avrebbe voluto fingere di dormire ancora, nella speranza che Bucky tornasse ad abbracciarlo, ma non poté impedirsi di sorridere e respirare un fondo quell'odore nuovo, che sapeva di lui e di Bucky, di un calore rovente quanto effimero. «Ho fame».<br/>Bucky si allontò da lui, recuperando il lenzuolo da qualche parte e lo coprì. Steve allora si allungò nel letto, rigirandosi per trattenerlo, e in rapida successione avvertì la protesta dei muscoli, il bruciore dietro al collo e quello più intenso e imbarazzante tra le natiche. Cercò di mettersi a sedere ma una fitta lo bloccò.<br/>     Bucky balzò fuori dal letto senza nemmeno guardarlo, testa bassa e capelli spioventi a nascondere il suo sguardo. «Resta giù. Preparo la colazione e il porto a letto». Steve lo guardò afferrare i pantaloni della tuta e infilarli senza biancheria. Il suo sguardo è incastrò tra le cicatrici e il fondoschiena. «Poi ti fai una doccia e io cambio le lenzuola», conclusa prendendo la porta e lasciandolo da solo in camera.<br/>     Steve si sentì smarrito.<br/>     Ricordava piuttosto bene che Bucky lo aveva baciato... e poi avevano... e poi...<br/>     È sicuro di non averlo solo immaginato, e arrossì. Per un istante il cuore gli balzò in gola e poi gli precipitò nello stomaco.<br/>     La porta della fotocamera si spalancò di nuovo, all'improvviso, e Bucky fece irruzione, l'espressione preoccupata e nervosa. Non appena posò gli occhi su di lui, però, distolse lo sguardo, strinse i pugni, e Steve sentì una stretta al cuore. La sentì attraverso il legame, sua eppure estranea; era una sensazione completamente nuova e particolare, ma piacevole. Sentiva Bucky come una presenza costante, sottopelle, un altro cuore che batteva accanto al suo, solo che quel cuore era contratto, infelice.<br/>     «Bucky?».<br/>     Lui serrò la mandibola, l'espressione tesa. Impiegò il tempo di due respiri profondi a decidersi di parlare. «Tu non hai mai voluto essere il mio Omega».<br/>     Steve si accigliò. Bucky alzò lo sguardo quanto bastava per incontrare il suo. Aveva gli occhi colmi di dolore, e Steve temette che sarebbe andato in pezzi. «Come puoi dirlo, Buck?».<br/>     La mascella squadrata di Bucky è serrò di nuovo, e Steve attese, sentendo riverberare nel proprio petto i respiri profondi con cui il suo Alpha cercava di contenere le emozioni.<br/>     «Ti sei offerto volontario per l'esperimento di potenziamento». Alla fine la voce di Bucky uscì monocorde, sporcata da un accento duro che Steve non gli sentiva da mesi.<br/>     «Volevo...».<br/>     «Diventare un Alpha. Non essere il mio Omega. E ci sei riuscito, adesso sei un Alpha, e io ho fatto un casino».<br/>     «Di che casino parli? Io...». Steve voleva voluto balzare fuori dal letto e raggiungere il suo corpo protestò di nuovo. Si rese conto di essere nudo e, in preda all'imbarazzo, accumulando la stoffa del lenzuolo sul proprio inguine, perdendo lo sguardo tra le pieghe casuali e sgualcite. Non ne abbiamo mai parlato. C'era la guerra, e poi Bucky era… e dopo settant'anni lo aveva ritrovato, ma non si ricordava più di lui, quindi no, non aveva mai detto perché l'aveva fatto. Non gli avevo mai chiesto cosa ne pensasse. Bucky si era sentito rifiutato e non gli aveva mai detto nulla? Era rimasto al suo fianco, era <em>morto</em>per lui, pensando che lui non lo volesse? «Io avevo più di vent'anni e non avevo ancora avuto il primo calore». Non riuscì a guardarlo: sentiva ancora la vergogna, il senso di inadeguatezza. «Cosa stai facendo di un Omega come me? Non potevo darti dei figli, non... Non potevo darti niente. Tu meritavi di meglio ». Era stato così convinto della propria scelta da non accorgersi di averlo ferito?<br/>     Bucky non replicò, rimase lì, sulla porta, immobile. Steve riuscì a intuire le lacrime che non poteva versare, le sue emozioni bloccate come se non avesse il diritto di provarle, e si sentì soffocare. Distolse lo sguardo. «Insomma, anche tu hai scelto per me».<br/>     Steve ha inviato il respiro mozzarglisi in gola. «No, Buck, io ...». La verità era che aveva agito senza chiedere il suo parere. L'aveva fatto perché sapeva che lui non sarebbe stato d'accordo, immaginando che Bucky se non fosse fatto una ragione, che la guerra sarebbe finita e avrebbe trovato un Omega a cui legarsi.<br/>     Si alzò nonostante le proteste dei muscoli e, con passi impacciati e le guance rosse di vergogna, i raggiunse e lo strinse in un abbraccio.<br/>     Le braccia di Bucky lo avvolsero subito, quello caldo di carne, ossa e sangue e quello freddo e duro in vibranio.<br/>     «Non importa, Steve». Appoggiò il fronte alla sua, gli occhi chiusi. «Non ha più importanza. Noi non siamo più quelle persone».<br/>     Fu come se una lama di ghiaccio fosse penetrata nel cuore di Steve. «Certo che siamo noi, Buck». Cercando il suo sguardo, ma di nuovo trovò per il primo legame, attraverso la quale percepì rabbia e frustrazione, e un abisso. Un pozzo nero e freddo che gli ha fatto tremare il cuore.<br/>     Credeva di conoscere le ferite dell'anima di Bucky. Credeva che, un po 'alla volta, trovando il suo equilibrio. Credeva un mucchio di stronzate.<br/>     «Tu, forse, sei rimasto lo stesso di allora, ma non io». Bucky portò gli occhi nei suoi, il loro azzurro intenso gli fece maschio. Il suo era, d'improvviso, un odore estraneo. «Io sono sveglio alla mattina e non so chi sono».<br/>     Steve gli sfiorò il viso, nulla di più di una carezza in punta di dita. «Lo capiremo insieme». Bucky scosse la testa. «Possiamo provarci».<br/>     «Non può funzionare, Steve. Sei un Alpha ormai, e non possiamo…».<br/>     «I tempi sono cambiati». Steve cerca le sue labbra da baciare, ma Bucky si ritrasse.<br/>     «Per la gente comune, forse. Non per Capitan America e un criminale ricercato in più stati di quanti vorranno ricordare».<br/>     «Non sei più un criminale. Fai parte della squadra, adesso».<br/>     Un sospiro pesante colpì Steve sulle labbra. «Come pensi che i tuoi amici, quando scopriranno che ti ho marciato come un Omega?».<br/>     A quello non aveva pensato. Stark e, perfino, Natasha tenuto scherzato sul suo attaccamento quasi morboso verso di lui, forse considerato anche immaginato dalla loro fosse stata più di un'amicizia, un tempo, ma di certo nessuno aveva avuto quell'eventualità.<br/>     «Non ne faranno un problema». Ne era <em>quasi</em> sicuro.<br/>     Glielo lesse negli occhi, che Bucky non la pensava allo stesso modo. In quel momento, però, non voleva pensarci: si sentiva completo in un modo diverso, perché non si era mai sentito incompleto, prima della notte precedente, quando il calore gli aveva sconvolto il corpo e poi la mente.<br/>     «Ce la fai ad andare a lavarti?». C'è una nota protettiva nella voce di Bucky, ma anche definitiva. «Prenderai freddo».<br/>     «Promettimi che ci proveremo». Non poteva desistere. Bucky non registrato, e Steve è fatto più vicino, in cerca di un contatto più intimo e rassicurante, del suo odore. Era diventato il suo Alpha, aveva <em>bisogno</em> di lui. Strofinò la guancia alla sua. La barba di Bucky gli graffiava il viso in modo eccitante, ed essendo nudo divenne subito palese ottenuto che gli faceva. Non era mai stato così sensibile alle sue mani, al suo odore. Voleva restare tra le sue braccia, voleva… e all'improvviso si irrigidì.<br/>     Bucky strinse la presa per reazione alla sua inquietudine e lo annusò in cerca l'origine del suo disagio. Steve non sapeva se sarebbe mai abituato a quel singolare rimbalzo di sensazioni. «Non sei più in calore».<br/>     Sentì le guance scaldarsi di imbarazzo.<br/>     «Steve?».<br/>     «Forse è meglio se faccio la doccia», borbottò, ma non si mosse di un passo.<br/>     «Vuoi dirmi che succede?». Il tono ringhiante di Bucky è un brivido lungo la schiena e ha reso contrarre i testicoli. «Ti sento, Steve, non ti leggo nella mente».<br/>     Steve sollevò lo sguardo al soffitto e respirò un fondo. «È imbarazzante».<br/>     Bucky si accigliò di nuovo e lo scostò per poterlo osservare. Il suo sguardo è spostato con attenzione e scrupolosa attenzione dal suo viso al suo torace. A Steve parve di sentirlo scendere sul ventre e sul suo sesso semi-eretto, sulle cosce. Poi Bucky gli girò intorno e Steve arrossì fino alla punta dei capelli. Avrebbe voluto nascondere il viso nelle mani, ma Bucky gli afferrò un polso e lo riportò sul letto. Lo fece stendere di una pancia sotto e si sistemò tra le sue gambe.<br/>     Pensò che sarebbe morto d'imbarazzo quando Bucky gli allargò le natiche e si chinò a leccarlo con devozione. Seppellì il viso in fiamme contro il cuscino. «Buck! Lascia stare».<br/>     Bucky si limita a stringergli un gluteo, continuando a leccarlo e pulirlo, lenendo il suo ano irritato. Era la cosa più piacevole e intima che avesse mai provato. Dopo poco si ritrovò un gemere, spingendosi contro il viso del suo Alpha.<br/>     Le mani di Bucky si arrampicarono lungo i suoi fidanzati, massaggiandoli. Una scia di baci asciutti risalì dal suo coccige, soffermandosi su ogni vertebra, fino a che la coppia di Buky aderì di nuovo alla sua schiena.<br/>     «Adesso non vuoi che ti baci, vero?», Chiese Bucky con tono basso e ironico, prima di posare le labbra sul marchio che aveva impresso.<br/>     Steve rise e arricciò il naso. «Vorrei che ti togliessi i pantaloni». Spinse i fidanzati contro il suo inguine per dare enfasi alla richiesta.<br/>     «Non è una buona idea, Stevie». Steve sentì che Bucky stava di nuovo alzando un muro, l'ombra scura dentro di lui che filtrava attraverso il legame, e si inquietò. Bucky gli baciò ancora il marchio e spinse un dito nel solco tra le sue natiche. «Sei troppo irritato e non abbiamo lubrificante in casa».<br/>     «Ma ieri...?».<br/>     «Ieri avrei potuto annegare per quanto eri bagnato». Il ringhio nascosto nella sua voce gli mandò una scarica di piacere, e Bucky gli morse la spalla. «Allarga le gambe, Steve. Fammi spazio».<br/>     Bucky gli aveva parlato all'orecchio ed era scivolato di lato. Aveva infilato la mano sotto di lui. Forse Steve era un'era sbagliata, forse non lo stava rispettando, ma non ebbe il tempo di capire cosa fosse quell'emozione pesante che avvertiva né quel bisogno prepotente di ubbidirgli, perché Bucky cominciò a masturbarlo, e lui smise di pensare.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>_________________________</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em> <strong>Nota:</strong> </em>
  </p>
  <p><em>Passato il calore si torna alla normalità o quasi... spero che il capitolo vi sia piaciuto, ma se anche così non fosse, fatemelo sapere. ^^<br/>Vi ricordo che è un'omegaverse e che come tale va va trattato.<br/>Per lanci di pomodori e altra verdura fresca, potete trovarmi sulla mia pagina <a href="https://www.facebook.com/Nuel.Nurlana">FB</a>. Per le uova avvisatemi prima che mi munisco di retino. In tempi di quarantena, anche così si può fare la spesa.  </em>😉</p>
  <p><em>Passando alle note più</em>   “<em>tecniche"</em><em>, se non è capito, il titolo di questo capitolo è collegato al legame tra Alpha e Omega, non strettamente collegato a quello tra Bucky e Steve, anche se il loro si preannuncia “altamente instabile”.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>“I<em>n</em>stabile”, comunque, non deve essere inteso in modo negativo, dal momento che sto riflettendo alla definizione chimica che, un mio avviso, ha molto a che vedere con l'Omegaverse.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em> In chimica, è instabile una sostanza “reattiva”, ovvero che tende a non conservare la propria composizione. </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Ad esempio l'elevata reattività del benzene è da ricondursi all'aromaticità della molecola, necessaria alla delocalizzazione della nube degli elettroni di valenza. In questo caso un indice della reattività è da ricercarsi nel valore dell'energia di risonanza.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Ho riassunto quello che potete trovare nella pagina di <a href="https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Reattivit%C3%A0">Wikipedia</a>.</em><br/> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>Aggiungo due noticine su suggerimento di Fuuma (grazie) che mi ha fatto notare due passaggi poco chiari.</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>     1. il <strong>marchio</strong> : in questa storia le relazioni tra Alpha sono accettate, tuttavia il marchio è visto come l'ufficializzazione di un rapporto Alpha-Omega in cui, tradizionalmente l'Omega è sottomesso all'Alpha.</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>     Da qui il coccolone di Steve nel rendersi conto di essere stato marchiato e la ricerca di Bucky per averlo marchiato “come un Omega”.</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>    Un po 'come prima delle unioni civili, ovvero insomma, quando le coppie gay non facevano scalpore, ma le loro unioni non riconosciute dalla legge.</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>     Inoltre, qualora due Alpha volessero ufficializzare la loro relazione, ritengo che il marchio dovrebbe essere reciproco per sottolineare la parità del loro stato, cosa che qui non sta accadendo.</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>    → <em>il <strong>legame</strong> derivante dal marchio, per come la vedo io, non è limitato ad Alpha e relativo Omega. Trattandosi di un legame empatico con un “doppio senso”, cioè entrambi “trasmettono” e “ricevono” le emozioni dell'altro come se fossero sintonizzati sulla stessa frequenza radio, intendo funzionante anche tra le coppie di Alpha o di Omega.</em></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>2. Infine, un chiarimento sulla relazione tra Steve e Bucky: il fatto che Bucky si infili ogni notte nel letto di Steve è qualcosa di "infantile", se vogliamo, il ritorno e un'abitudine risalente alla loro giovinezza.</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>    Per quanto fossero sentimentalmente legati sin dagli anni '40, dal momento in cui Steve non aveva avuto il primo calore, cioè non aveva raggiunto la maturità sessuale, non c'era stata nessuna intimità fisica, tra loro.</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>     Questo è il motivo per cui nel capitolo 2 il Soldato d'Inverno è definito "privo di pulsioni, chimicamente castrato".</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>    Mi rifaccio alla consuetudine del passato, nei matrimoni di stato, secondo la quale fino alla menarca della sposa, il matrimonio non poteva essere consumato.</em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Necessità riproduttiva</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong> <br/><br/><br/>5 </strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Necessità riproduttiva</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Poco prima di mezzogiorno il telefono vibrò arrabbiato sul comodino, tra un bicchiere d’acqua e l’abat-jour. Steve era scivolato in un sonno ristoratore dopo che Bucky lo aveva fatto venire di nuovo. Si era accoccolato tra le sue braccia e lui lo aveva stretto, senza dire più nulla.<br/>     Allungò il braccio e afferrò il cellulare mettendo fine alla frenesia della vibrazione. La voce di Tony scacciò all’istante ogni traccia di sonnolenza.<br/>     <em>«Iniziavo a credere che Barnes ti avesse ucciso».<br/></em>     «La riunione! Scusa, Tony, me ne ero completamente dimenticato».<br/>     <em>«Sicuro di stare bene? Hai una voce strana».<br/></em>     Steve si girò e si ritrovò a fissare gli occhi blu di Bucky. «Ieri abbiamo… parlato fino a notte fonda e non abb… <em>ho</em> sentito la sveglia».<br/>     La risata di Tony, dall’altro lato, gli ricordò di essere un pessimo bugiardo. <em>«Va bene, Cap, tanto non era niente di importante, </em><em>per cui</em> <em>farò finta di crederti. </em><em>Prendetevi la giornata libera. Ci vediamo domani».<br/></em>     Non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di salutarlo prima che Stark riattaccasse.<br/>     «Abbiamo? Tanto valeva dirgli che dormiamo assieme», gli fece presente Bucky con voce monocorde.<br/>   «Mi è scivolato, scusa. Se non altro, abbiamo la giornata libera». Abbozzò un sorriso, inclinandosi verso di lui, ma Bucky scivolò fuori dal letto.<br/>     «Finisco di preparare la colazione. Tu vai a farti una doccia».<br/>     Steve sospirò, ma non sollevò obiezioni. Avrebbero dovuto parlare. Non riusciva a perdonarsi di avergli fatto credere di non averlo voluto. In quel momento gli sembrava impossibile aver anche solo pensato che Bucky si sarebbe sposato con un altro Omega, uno che gli avrebbe dato una nidiata di piccoli Barnes sani e forti, mentre lui sarebbe rimasto in disparte, a fare lo zio.<br/>     Doveva riordinare le idee e darsi una mossa. Quello che avvertiva attraverso il legame lo faceva sentire inquieto.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mezzora più tardi, il profumo del caffè ricordò a Steve di avere davvero fame.<br/>    Bucky aveva preparato dei sandwich e cambiato le lenzuola e, quando Steve entrò in cucina, lo lasciò solo per andare a lavarsi a sua volta.<br/>    Lo stava evitando. Attraverso il legame, Steve percepiva emozioni che non riusciva a distinguere. Ostilità, sofferenza, e quella sorta di baratro che fagocitava tutto. Doveva essere spaventoso vivere così. Si chiese se Bucky sarebbe mai riuscito ad avere una vita normale. Forse aveva ragione lui, forse non potevano stringere il legame, ma sperò che almeno un po’ del suo amore gli arrivasse attraverso quel canale privilegiato di cui ormai disponevano, e riuscisse a scalfire la superficie di quel muro di ghiaccio che aveva eretto intorno a sé.<br/>     Quando Bucky ricomparve in cucina, aveva l’espressione seria e i capelli ancora umidi. «Dobbiamo capire cosa è successo ieri».<br/>     Steve si limitò ad annuire. Avrebbe preferito che discutessero di quello che provavano l’uno per l’altro, del loro essere diventati una coppia senza averlo pianificato, ma sapeva che aveva ragione; non avrebbe dovuto essere in grado di avere un calore, e se, per qualche ragione, il siero si stava esaurendo, voleva saperlo per tempo. «L’unico che forse può capirci qualcosa è il dottor Banner».<br/>     «Ti fidi di lui?».<br/>    Il tono secco di Bucky lo ferì. Era lo stesso con cui avrebbe chiesto i dettagli di una missione, lo stesso con cui avrebbe comunicato di aver centrato un obiettivo. «Sì, mi fido di lui». Si alzò dal tavolo e ripose il proprio piatto nel lavello. «Lo chiamo». In quel momento desiderava solo che l’Alpha non percepisse il suo turbamento.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Il viaggio in metropolitana sembrò non finire mai. Bucky non diceva una parola, ma gli stava attaccato come una seconda pelle, guardando storto qualsiasi Alpha si avvicinasse anche solo per raggiungere l’uscita del treno o un posto a sedere, e per Steve era una tortura.<br/>     Non era in calore, ma l’odore di Bucky gli faceva venire le farfalle nello stomaco. Non riusciva a smettere di pensare alle sue mani addosso e, se il legame non lo ingannava, anche lui ci stava pensando, ma sapeva nasconderlo molto bene.<br/>     «Buck…».<br/>     «È la nostra fermata». Bucky gli fece segno di avviarsi all’uscita.<br/>     Poco dopo camminavano per le strade di Midtown.<br/>     Banner aveva chiesto di incontrarli in una caffetteria che Steve giudicava troppo vicina alla torre degli Avengers, ma non aveva voluto dare spiegazioni al telefono, così si era limitato ad accettare.<br/>     Il locale era affollato, tuttavia Steve non impiegò molto a individuare il dottor Banner, seduto a un tavolino defilato, mentre mangiava con gusto un’abbondante fetta di torta di mele. La sua vista bastò a risollevare l’animo del Capitano.<br/>     «Grazie di essere venuto, dottor Banner».<br/>     Bruce Banner alzò lo sguardo dal piatto e smise di masticare. I suoi occhi passarono rapidamente dall’uno all’altro. Si pulì le labbra con un tovagliolino di carta. «Oh». Steve era certo che cercasse di prendere tempo. «Ehm. Cosa si dice in questi casi? Congratulazioni».<br/>     Steve si irrigidì e Bucky gli si avvicinò tanto che poté sentire il calore del suo corpo dietro di sé.<br/>     «Ho detto qualcosa di sbagliato?». Banner sorrise in quel modo incerto che tradiva sempre il suo essere a disagio.<br/>     «No. No, scusa. È che non pensavo te ne saresti accorto in un posto così affollato». Spostò la sedia e si sedette di fronte allo scienziato che aveva cercato di ricreare il siero del super soldato e lo aveva provato su di sé.<br/>     Bruce li guardò di nuovo, cercando forse sui loro volti qualche chiarimento. «Il tuo odore, Steve, è cambiato in modo sensibile».<br/>     Bucky respirò a fondo, emettendo un basso ringhio che rianimò le farfalle nella pancia di Steve.<br/>     «Ti prego di non farne parola con nessuno per adesso». Si volse verso Bucky, che era rimasto in piedi, una sorta di minacciosa guardia del corpo, e gli fece segno di sedersi prima che l’altro iniziasse ad agitarsi. «È successo qualcosa, ieri notte, qualcosa che non sarebbe dovuto accadere».<br/>     Banner annuì, serio e professionale, ma anche non giudicante. Ero quello che piaceva a Steve di lui.<br/>     «Ho avuto un calore».<br/>     Banner sbatté le palpebre. Impiegò quasi due secondi a elaborare quell’informazione. «Come sarebbe a dire “un calore”?».<br/>     Steve si sentì improvvisamente a disagio.<br/>     «Vuoi dire un “calore”, come una febbre o come…?».<br/>     «Come un Omega». Bucky tagliò corto. «È durato solo poche ore, ma ha avuto tutti i sintomi».<br/>     L’imbarazzo di Steve aumentò come se Bucky avesse annunciato il suo calore a tutto il locale.<br/>     Banner si accigliò. «Ma come è possibile?». Poi realizzò quanto era accaduto. «Oh! Oh, diamine! Vi siete legati in preda al calore, <em>senza volerlo»</em>.<br/>     Steve avrebbe voluto che abbassasse la voce: non era quello il momento e nemmeno il luogo. Glielo fece capire parlando, lui per primo, a voce più bassa: «È per questo che ti ho chiamato».<br/>     «E per capire come sciogliere il legame». Il tono di Bucky era freddo e risoluto, e a Steve mancò di colpo la terra sotto i piedi.<br/>     «Tutto bene, Steve?». Banner lo guardò con aria preoccupata.<br/>     «Sì. Sì, scusa. È piuttosto… intenso». Chiuse gli occhi e respirò a fondo. «Io riesco a sentire le emozioni di Bucky e… non lo so, è strano». L’odore del suo Alpha si mescolava a quello degli altri, al profumo di dolci e di caffè, ma era lì e lo disorientava perché era quello di sempre, come se non provasse nulla nel dire che voleva sciogliere il legame.<br/>     Lo scienziato annuì di nuovo. Si alzò in piedi e, prima di spostarsi vicino a Steve, guardò con circospezione Barnes. «Posso osservare il marchio?».<br/>     Bucky annuì, diffidente e guardingo, e solo allora Bruce girò intorno al tavolino per raggiungere un accigliato Steve.<br/>     Non era abituato a dover rispondere a qualcun altro di se stesso. Chinò il capo, esponendo la nuca e la ferita che i denti di Bucky avevano inferto alla sua ghiandola atrofizzata. In quel momento percepì la gelosia di Bucky, il suo possesso mentre un altro Alpha gli stava troppo vicino.<br/>     Quando Bruce gli sfiorò il collo, Steve sussultò. L’uomo si allontanò subito, tornando al proprio posto. «Avete detto che è successo ieri; la ferita si sta già rimarginando. È possibile che le supercellule recidano il legame nel giro di pochi giorni, ma non c’è nessun precedente. Voi capite che non posso darvi nessuna risposta».<br/>     Steve non era pronto a sentire che il suo corpo avrebbe potuto rigettare il legame. Si sarebbe sentito… perso, senza il suo Alpha.<br/>     La mano di Bucky cercò subito la sua, ma non bastò a tranquillizzarlo, non quando Bucky aveva chiesto pochi minuti prima come annullare la loro unione. «Il dottor Erskine aveva detto che non avrei mai più avuto un calore e in tutto questo tempo non è mai successo. Credi sia possibile che il siero stia esaurendo il suo effetto?».<br/>     Il dottor Banner fece un mezzo sorriso dal retrogusto amaro. «Lo escludo. Tutto quello che sappiamo del siero ci dice che il suo effetto è permanente».<br/>     «Ma allora cosa è successo? Come faccio a sapere che non succederà di nuovo?».<br/>     Banner si strinse nelle spalle. «Dovrei farti degli esami, Steve. Prelevarti il sangue, misurare i tuoi valori ormonali, e forse nemmeno allora sarei in grado di darti una risposta. Potrebbe… potrebbe essere un fenomeno del tutto naturale. Sei nato Omega». Allargò le braccia in un gesto di impotenza di fronte al quale, però, Steve non poteva arrendersi.<br/>     Fece un respiro profondo e si lasciò cadere contro lo schienale della sedia. «Non avevo mai avuto un calore, prima. Nemmeno prima del siero. E non sono mai stato attratto da altri Omega in calore». Era un’ammissione difficile da fare, perché non era disinteressato al sesso, solo che non aveva mai provato quel tipo di attrazione, quella<em> chimica</em> che accende i sensi in presenza di potenziali partner.<br/>     Bucky mosse lentamente il pollice sul dorso della sua mano, e Steve avrebbe voluto gettarsi tra le sue braccia, ma si accontentò di stringere le sue dita nelle proprie.<br/>     «Voi non avevate mai vissuto assieme, prima, vero?».<br/>     «Abbiamo condiviso una tenda durante la guerra, e Bucky era sempre da me quando stavo male».<br/>     Banner corrugò la fronte. «Negli animali il calore dipende dalle condizioni climatiche e dalla possibilità di accedere al cibo, ci sono pesci e rettili che cambiano sesso a seconda della necessità riproduttiva… può essere che la convivenza tra di voi abbia sollecitato la produzione di ormoni…».<br/>     «Steve non è un pesce o un rettile». Quando Bucky parlava a voce bassa poteva risultare minaccioso anche se non voleva ma, in quel momento, Steve non era convinto che non lo volesse.<br/>     «È solo un’ipotesi. Non posso darvi nessuna risposta senza dati clinici. Non ci sono altri supersoldati al mondo. E Steve è l’unico Alpha nato Omega. Il suo potenziamento è assolutamente unico. Potremmo andare subito al mio laboratorio e fare qualche test…».<br/>     «Steve non farà nessun test!», sputò Bucky alzandosi in piedi e tirando su Steve con sé. «Grazie della consulenza, <em>dottore,</em> ma non lo userà per fare i suoi esperimenti».<br/>     «Calmati, Buck. Il dottor Banner non è quel tipo di scienziato».<br/>     Bruce Banner impallidì. «Non farei mai del male al Capitano, Sergente, ma non posso capire cosa gli è successo, senza dati».<br/>     «Ha i dati raccolti negli anni da Erskine e Stark. Cominci da quelli».<br/>     Banner si alzò e annuì. «Rivedrò i miei appunti, ma dopo voglio visitare Steve».<br/>     Bucky strinse le labbra. Sembrava volesse ucciderlo con uno sguardo ma, dopo qualche istante, annuì.<br/>     Steve non era abituato a sentir parlare di sé come se non avesse voce in capitolo, ma Bucky e Banner erano due Alpha e, al momento, sembrava proprio che lui fosse stato retrocesso al ruolo di Omega. «Grazie, dottore», disse comunque, per ricordare a entrambi che era ancora lui a decidere per se stesso.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>_____________________________</p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/><em>Questa volta non ci sono note, dato che ci pensa già il dottor Banner a spiegare ai nostri belli cos'è la necessità riproduttiva ma, su suggerimento di Fuuma, ho aggiunto due noticine al capitolo precedente. Riguardano una il marchio e il legame, dato che mi sono presa qualche libertà in più rispetto alle omegaverse "tradizionali" (per quanto non esista un canon su questi e altri aspetti del genere), e l'altra una precisazione sul rapporto tra Steve e Bucky che, fino al calore di Steve, non avevano avuto quel tipo di intimità fisica.<br/><br/>Prima di lasciarvi, grazie a chi legge ma soprattutto a chi commenta. Fatemi sapere cosa pensate di questa storia, degli argomenti trattati e di come sto gestendo l'allegra squadra dei Vendicatori!</em><br/>      <em>E, come al solito, se vi fa piacere, vi aspetto sulla mia pagina </em><a href="https://www.facebook.com/Nuel.Nurlana">FB</a>! ^^</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Campo minato</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>
  <strong>6</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Campo minato</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>Durante il viaggio di ritorno, Steve aveva sentito le forze abbandonarlo. Bucky lo aveva sostenuto e lo aveva fatto sedere sul treno che li avrebbe riportati al loro appartamento.<br/>     Non era un problema fisico, era Bucky, la certezza che non volesse quel legame senza il quale Steve non pensava di poter più vivere.<br/>     Meno di ventiquattro ore prima si sentiva un uomo completo, era un Alpha sicuro di sé e libero. Il legame aveva cambiato tutto.<br/>     Bucky si era allontanato di poco più di un metro, lasciando sedere qualcun altro vicino a lui, e a Steve sembrava una distanza incolmabile.<br/>     Aveva rinunciato a lui tanto tempo prima. Aveva rinunciato a una vita normale, all’amore, alla famiglia. Una spessa lastra di ghiaccio aveva sepolto quell’uomo dai desideri comuni e forse banali e, settant’anni dopo, aveva lasciato uscire l’eroe.<br/>     Ingoiò un sospiro pesante. Aveva rinunciato, ma non voleva rinunciare ancora.<br/>     Lui voleva tutto quello: voleva il legame, voleva Bucky, voleva una vita con lui.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Erano quasi arrivati a casa quando Bucky si fermò. Steve si voltò a guardarlo, in attesa.<br/>     «Va’ a casa, Steve». Evitò di guardarlo nonostante Steve cercasse il suo sguardo. «Devo fare una cosa. Arriverò tra venti minuti al massimo». Bucky gli diede le spalle e si allontanò senza aggiungere altro.<br/>     Steve avrebbe voluto sapere cosa dovesse fare, ma si impose di tornare a casa, di restare calmo. Bucky aveva diritto ai suoi spazi.<br/>     Si sedette al tavolo della cucina e portò una mano dietro al collo, in cerca del marchio impressogli la notte precedente. Lo trovò e lo sfiorò coi polpastrelli. Sentiva i piccoli avvallamenti dei denti dell’Alpha ma, a differenza di quella mattina, le ferite erano già chiuse. Quanto avrebbe resistito il legame?<br/>     Non sapeva se sarebbe riuscito a sopportare ancora la solitudine che aveva sperimentato in quegli anni. Combattere non riempiva ogni istante della sua esistenza, non poteva essere l’unico senso della sua vita. Non più. Non dopo essere stato tra le braccia dell’unico Alpha che avesse mai amato, non dopo aver sperimentato il legame.<br/>     La porta si aprì mentre Steve era ancora seduto, lo sguardo perso su ricordi lontani. Era passato solo un quarto d’ora. Bucky si diresse nella camera di Steve senza nemmeno salutare, un sacchetto di plastica bianca tra le dita.<br/>     Steve si alzò e lo seguì, fermandosi sulla porta mentre Bucky chiudeva il cassetto del comodino, dal suo lato del letto.<br/>     «Davvero non sei mai stato attratto del calore di un Omega?». Gli dava ancora le spalle.<br/>     «Mai».<br/>     Le mani di Bucky si strinsero a pugno.<br/>     «Non importa, Buck». Lo raggiunse e lo abbracciò. Quando fece aderire il torace alla sua schiena e il profumo del suo Alpha gli invase di nuovo le narici, gli parve di tornare a respirare.<br/>     L’attimo dopo Bucky si girò e lo prese tra le braccia. Nonostante il legame, Steve non riusciva a capire cosa stesse provando mentre lo guardava con attenzione, come se volesse leggergli dentro.<br/>     Bucky inclinò il viso e posò le labbra sulle sue. Per un attimo, Steve si sentì tremare. Socchiuse le labbra e approfondì il bacio, lento, esplorativo, e poi esigente.<br/>     Dovette aggrapparsi alle sue braccia che gli stringevano i fianchi, e Bucky continuò a baciarlo, a giocare con la sua lingua e a togliergli il fiato.<br/>     «<em>Dio!». </em>Steve aveva il respiro corto quando si staccò da lui. «Avevo sentito dire che baciavi bene».<br/>     Bucky alzò un sopracciglio, perplesso. «Chi l’ha detto?».<br/>     Steve arrossì ancora più di quanto quel bacio gli avesse fatto fare. «Tutti quegli Omega con cui flirtavi da ragazzo». Tutti quei ragazzini di cui era stato mortalmente geloso, perché Bucky baciava loro e non lui, perché alla fine avrebbe scelto uno di loro, e non lui.<br/>     Forse Bucky non li ricordava nemmeno, gli erano stati strappati dalla mente come tutto il resto, ma ricominciò a baciarlo, e li dimenticò anche lui.<br/>     Bucky si lasciò cadere sul letto con le lenzuola fresche di bucato, e Steve gli finì in braccio, le ginocchia divaricate intorno ai suoi fianchi e le sue mani che gli stringevano le natiche e gli accarezzavano la schiena. Gli fece sfilare la maglietta e Steve strattonò la sua, facendo finalmente scorrere le mani sulle sue spalle, toccandolo come non aveva mai avuto modo di fare.<br/>     Le pelle di Bucky, dove si innestava il metallo, era un cordone di tessuto cicatriziale spesso come un pollice, ma Steve desiderava baciarne ogni centimetro.<br/>     Poi, d’un tratto, Bucky lo ribaltò sul letto, e Steve si trovò immobilizzato sotto di lui. Bucky si passò la lingua sulle labbra e gli aggredì la bocca, mordeva il suo labbro inferiore e intanto strofinava il bacino contro il suo.<br/>     Steve non riuscì a trattenere un grido quando sentì la sua erezione premere contro la propria. Allungò le mani ai suoi jeans e li slacciò con dita impacciate dalla fretta.<br/>     Prima che potesse abbassarglieli, però, Bucky gli schiaffeggiò le mani e si occupò dei suoi pantaloni. Steve lo lasciò fare. Si lasciò spogliare mentre il respiro rallentava appena e l’odore dell’Alpha diventava più forte, avvolgente.<br/>     Bucky aveva l’accenno di un sorriso sulle labbra. Non gli raggiungeva gli occhi, ma Steve avvertiva il suo desiderio, e sapere che Bucky lo voleva glielo faceva venire duro da fare male.<br/>     Non appena fu nudo, Bucky si chinò di nuovo a baciarlo sulle labbra, gli leccò la gola, e scese a posargli un bacio al centro del petto. Scivolò piano sul suo ventre, baciandolo e annusandolo, ringhiando sottovoce, come se con quel suono avesse voluto tranquillizzarlo.<br/>     Il suo cuore però galoppava come un cavallo impazzito e per poco non si fermò quando Bucky prese in bocca la sua erezione.<br/>«Buck!». Steve si coprì il viso con le mani.<br/>     Bucky sostituì la bocca con la mano per un istante. «Sh!». Il tempo di aprire il cassetto e tirare fuori il flacone di lubrificante che aveva appena acquistato. Se ne versò un po’ sulle dita e tornò a leccare l’asta di Steve, a stuzzicarla e infine ingoiarla nuovamente. Premette le dita bagnate di gel tra le sue natiche e Steve credette di impazzire.<br/>     Le dita di Bucky affondavano dentro di lui, sicure e delicate, e Steve si contorceva per il piacere, artigliando il lenzuolo sotto di sé. «Bucky… Bucky, basta… non ce la faccio…». Stava per venire. Afferrò i capelli del suo Alpha, tirandoli per farlo smettere, ma Bucky non aveva nessuna intenzione di fermarsi. Piegò le dita dentro di lui e Steve perse il controllo. Gridò e si inarcò, e l’orgasmo lo travolse.<br/>     Quando riaprì gli occhi, Bucky era sopra di lui, si reggeva sulle braccia e lo guardava, in attesa che si riprendesse. Steve gli sorrise e lui lo baciò, gli versò in bocca lo sperma che aveva trattenuto sulla lingua e Steve si assaggiò continuando a baciarlo.<br/>L’Alpha gli diede qualche altro momento per riprendersi. Gli baciò la gola e risalì a mordergli il lobo di un orecchio. «Stanco?».<br/>     Steve era in estasi. Scosse la testa e per un momento gli parve che Bucky ridesse.<br/>     «Scoprirai che abbiamo ottimi tempi di ripresa». Bucky si sollevò e si tolse in un’unica mossa i jeans e gli slip, restando nudo davanti a lui. «Non so se sia per il siero, ma nemmeno a quindici anni tornavo in tiro velocemente come adesso». Si prese il sesso in mano, accarezzandosi lentamente.<br/>     Le guance di Steve divennero rosse quanto la vernice del suo scudo. Registrò che Bucky aveva detto qualcosa di importante, aveva ricordato qualcosa della sua adolescenza e avrebbe voluto guardarlo in viso, ma non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dalla sua erezione perfettamente arcuata e già bagnata sulla punta. Il suo odore gli fece contrarre le viscere. Lo voleva dentro di sé.<br/>     Bucky prese di nuovo il lubrificante e gli fece segno di porgere la mano. Steve ubbidì come ipnotizzato, per rendersi conto di cosa stava succedendo solo quando la sostanza fredda e viscosa gli bagnò le dita. «Mettimelo, Stevie».<br/>     Trattenne il fiato mentre Bucky guidava la sua mano al proprio sesso. Era vellutato e duro, e Steve non aveva mai toccato qualcuno a quel modo, ma Bucky teneva la mano sulla sua, la muoveva su e giù, insegnandogli il ritmo e la pressione che preferiva, e poi lo prese. Gli sollevò le ginocchia, mettendosele sulle spalle e scivolò dentro di lui.<br/>     Per tutta la vita Steve aveva combattuto per il suo Paese e per la pace, ma mai come in quel momento aveva sentito di fare la cosa giusta. Era completo, era appagato, aveva trovato il suo posto nel mondo.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>*</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>La pace post coitale durò poco.<br/>     «Steve?». Bucky lo stringeva, e lui attendeva di addormentarsi posandogli baci pigri e leggeri sulla pelle. «Questo non significa che ho cambiato idea».<br/>     Steve si immobilizzò, e Bucky usò una gamba per stringerlo più a sé, come se così avesse potuto attutire il colpo.<br/>     «Il sesso durante il calore è istintivo e appagante, ma tu meritavi una vera prima volta». Steve non rispose. «Se vuoi possiamo continuare a farlo finché c’è il legame, ma dopo… Non è una buona idea».<br/>     «Ti amo, Buck». Fu appena un sussurro, ma Bucky lo sentì. Steve ne ebbe la certezza quando lo sentì respirare a fondo e poi sciolse quell’intreccio di braccia e gambe che fino a pochi istanti prima gli era sembrato una corazza.<br/>     Bucky lasciò la camera e, pochi attimi dopo Steve sentì scorrere l’acqua della doccia.<br/>     Serrò gli occhi e si coprì il viso con le mani per impedirsi di piangere. Il ping pong emotivo col suo Alpha gli rivelò che Bucky non stava meglio di lui, ma non lo consolò affatto.<br/>     Poco dopo Bucky si ripresentò in camera, coi capelli ancora bagnati e un asciugamano sulle spalle. «Vuoi che dorma in camera mia, stanotte?».<br/>     “E per tutte quelle a venire” sembrava il sottinteso che strinse per l’ennesima volta il cuore di Steve. «È meglio di sì».<br/>     Bucky lo lasciò solo in quella stanza che aveva il loro odore, e Steve si chiese per “chi” fosse meglio. Si infilò sotto la doccia e poi attese inutilmente fino a ben oltre l’orario di cena che la porta della camera di Bucky si aprisse. Dall’interno non giungeva nessun rumore. Forse Bucky già dormiva.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fu solo più tardi, quando stava apparecchiando la tavola dopo aver messo in forno due pizze surgelate, che il suo Alpha si rifece vedere. Lo raggiunse alle spalle e gli posò le mani sui fianchi. Il suo naso si infilò tra i suoi capelli, e Steve lo sentì chiaramente inspirare a fondo. Bucky gli baciò il collo, proprio sopra il marchio e Steve gemette.<br/>     La sua lingua premette sul marchio, leccandolo come se la ferita fosse aperta e volesse ripulirla dal sangue, e Steve dovette aggrapparsi al tavolo, una mezza erezione premuta contro il bordo del mobile e un’altra che premeva tra le sue natiche.<br/>«È difficile tenere le mani lontano se ci pensiamo tutti e due, Stevie».<br/>     «È difficile smettere di pensarci se il mio Alpha mi vuole». Spinse indietro i fianchi, e Bucky ringhiò facendolo eccitare maggiormente.<br/>     «Mi è sempre piaciuto tanto il tuo odore, ma adesso… non lo so. Non sei in calore, ma…». Bucky annusò ancora. «Non riesco a starti lontano».<br/>     Steve si rigirò tra le sue braccia e gli prese il volto tra le mani, baciandolo con impeto. Questa volta Bucky non si ritrasse. Anzi: lo spinse contro il tavolo e gli afferrò una coscia per farsi spazio tra le sue gambe, cominciando a spingere e strofinare l’inguine contro il suo.<br/>     Sapevano entrambi come sarebbe finita. Steve spinse da parte i piatti e le posate sperando che non finissero in terra, e si lasciò issare sul tavolo.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>«Sei sicuro di non essere tu quello in calore?». Il timer del forno suonava a intervalli regolari da almeno tre minuti, ma l’assalto di Bucky era appena terminato e il suo Alpha aveva un’aria truce che lo fece sorridere, nonostante tutto. Avrebbe mangiato entrambe le pizze da solo, per la fame che aveva.<br/>     Si era aspettato che Bucky protestasse per la battuta, ma si era limitato a lasciarlo andare e a tirarsi su i pantaloni.<br/>     Steve si sistemò sommariamente; più tardi avrebbe fatto l’ennesima doccia di quella giornata. Spense il forno e mise nei piatti le pizze un po’ troppo dorate.<br/>     Bucky lo guardava con la fronte aggrottata.<br/>     «Non hai fame?».<br/>     «Non ti sei accorto di niente, Stevie?».<br/>     Steve si stava sedendo con cautela, non ancora del tutto abituato agli strascichi del sesso entusiasta ed energico di quella lunga giornata. Ci pensò un attimo. «Che mi chiami “Stevie” per rabbonirmi, come facevi una volta?».<br/>     Bucky si accigliò come se non avesse affatto notato quel dettaglio, e Steve sorrise di quel frammento di normalità che era riemerso da solo. Tagliò uno spicchio di pizza e ci soffiò sopra. «Cos’altro avrei dovuto notare?».<br/>     «Non abbiamo avuto bisogno di lubrificante».<br/>     Rimise lo spicchio nel piatto. «Vuoi dire…?».<br/>     «Ti sei lubrificato da solo». Lo guardò, ancora in piedi dietro alla sedia su cui avrebbe dovuto sedere. «Non senti niente di strano?».<br/>     Scosse il capo. Cercò di pensare a come si sentiva, ma a parte l’inquietudine che Bucky gli causava ogni volta che ribadiva di non voler consolidare il legame, l’unica differenza di cui si accorse fu che gli era passata la fame. «Forse dovrei fare quei test di cui parlava Banner».<br/>     «Non voglio che ti tratti come una cavia». Le dita di Bucky si strinsero sullo schienale della sedia e per un momento Steve temette che lo avrebbe sbriciolato.<br/>     «Banner non è quel tipo di scienziato, Buck. Vuole solo fare degli esami del sangue».<br/>     Bucky non rispose. Non era d’accordo, non si fidava, e Steve poteva capirlo, ma lui aveva fiducia nel dottor Banner.<br/>     «Perché non ci dormiamo su e non ci pensiamo domani?». Steve era sfinito, emotivamente provato e fisicamente appagato; non voleva pensare ancora. Voleva mangiare e dormire per recuperare le forze che aveva speso nelle ultime ventiquattr’ore.<br/>     Bucky annuì e spostò la sedia, torvo e pensoso. Iniziò a sbocconcellare la cena senza più guardarlo, finché non gli tese la mano, una sorta di ponte di vibranio teso su un mare di legno chiaro e tovagliette di plastica. «Va bene», disse. «Proviamoci, Stevie».<br/>     Il cuore gli fece una capriola nel petto. Non stava fraintendendo. Non c’era nulla da fraintendere in quello che sentiva. C’era qualcosa del vecchio Bucky sul volto dell’uomo che gli sedeva davanti. Una specie di determinata serenità e sprezzo del pericolo che non vedeva da una vita intera.<br/>     Steve allungò la mano e strinse quella del suo Alpha. Le loro dita si intrecciarono, e mangiarono così, tenendosi stretti, i cuori in equilibrio su un campo minato.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>_____________________</p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <em> <strong>Note</strong> </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Questo capitolo è stato un’agonia. L’ho riscritto tre volte e, beh, giudicate voi. L’ho tagliato in due, poi l’ho ricucito, poi l’ho modificato. </em> <br/>      <em>Bucky sta facendo fare l’altalena al cuore di Steve; in meno di ventiquattro ore l’ha marchiato, ha deciso che non possono stare assieme, se l’è ripreso, gli ha detto che non sarebbe durata e, alla fine, ha cambiato di nuovo idea... ma è colpa del Soldato, sappiatelo. ^^'</em> <br/>      <em>Mi dispiace solo di non riuscire a renderlo incisivo come vorrei. Spero che almeno non sia troppo OOC, ma ditemelo nel caso. Non sono ancora a mio agio con questi personaggi. :(</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Il super-Omega</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>7</strong><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Il super-Omega</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nei giorni successivi non uscirono di casa.<br/>     Steve poteva non essere in calore, ma avevano una giovinezza intera da recuperare.<br/>     Anche se Bucky non parlava molto, gli piaceva ascoltare e, attraverso il legame, Steve sentiva la quiete impadronirsi di lui un po’ alla volta.<br/>     Il giorno dopo aver incontrato il dottor Banner, aveva telefonato a Tony; gli aveva detto che avrebbe portato Bucky a rivedere qualche vecchio posto, sperando di sollecitare la sua memoria, ma che se la squadra avesse avuto bisogno di loro, li avrebbero raggiunti alla torre nel minor tempo possibile.<br/>     Tony non aveva mai chiamato.<br/>     La bolla in cui erano vissuti si infranse ad un tratto, mentre Bucky gli baciava la gola e le sue mani ripercorrevano sulla sua pelle sentieri tracciati cento volte, in quei giorni.<br/>     «Il tuo odore diventa ogni giorno più buono».<br/>     Steve rise. Teneva le mani tra i suoi capelli, spettinandolo e trattenendolo. Avrebbe voluto che Bucky lo marchiasse di nuovo, il legame si stava indebolendo, e ne sentiva la mancanza, ma essere chiusi in un appartamento di cui non occupavano nemmeno tutte le stanze aiutava. Aiutava vivere in simbiosi, trascorrere le ore in effusioni e parlare stretti in un abbraccio, baciandosi come intercalare. L’odore di Bucky era ovunque, forte e rassicurante, l’odore di un Alpha al comando. Impregnava ogni cosa e permetteva a Steve di sentirsi molto più rilassato di quanto non fosse mai stato.<br/>     Poi, il telefono suonò.<br/>     <em>«Ehm… Ciao, Steve. Sono Bruce».</em> La voce impacciata del dottor Banner ricordò loro che c’era tutto un mondo, fuori da quelle mura. <em>«Non ho più avuto tue notizie e vorrei sapere come stai. Voglio dire, se ci sono stati altri…».<br/></em>     «Va tutto bene, grazie». Steve lo trasse d’impaccio col sorriso sulle labbra. «Bucky e io stiamo… appianando le nostre divergenze». Aveva scoccato un’occhiata all’espressione imbronciata del suo Alpha e si ero morso la lingua per non ridere.<br/>     Banner aveva sorriso. Steve era convinto di averlo “sentito” sorridere attraverso il telefono. <em>«Hai pensato a quei test? Ho riguardato tutta la documentazione e, insomma, potrei avere una teoria, ma ho bisogno di dati per confermarla».<br/></em>     Steve aveva sospirato, smettendo di sorridere. «Potremmo venire domani, se per te va bene». Voleva avere ancora un po’ di tempo per abituarsi all’idea di uscire dal guscio che la loro casa era diventata, e per convincere Bucky che non avrebbe corso nessun pericolo a farsi prelevare il sangue.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Il giorno dopo arrivò troppo in fretta.<br/>     Steve non aveva nessuna voglia di entrare nella torre degli Avengers, col rischio di incontrare Tony o Natasha e dover dare spiegazioni, ciò nonostante, era la cosa giusta da fare. Prese la mano di Bucky e la strinse, marciando poi verso il laboratorio del dottor Banner.<br/>     «Benvenuti. Allora…». Banner li stava aspettando. Passò lo sguardo dall’uno all’altro, incerto su come procedere. «Se il sergente Barnes non ha nulla in contrario…». Indicò il lettino, chiaramente in imbarazzo davanti allo sguardo minaccioso di Bucky.<br/>     Steve avrebbe riso se non si fosse accorto di come il suo Alpha fissasse con odio il camice bianco dell’altro. Si spostò sul lettino con un sospiro, seguito come un’ombra da Bucky.<br/>     «Ci vorrà poco», promise lo scienziato, legando il laccio emostatico intorno al suo braccio.<br/>     «Hai detto di avere una teoria». Steve cercò di sviare l’attenzione di Bucky dall’ago che si infilava nella sua vena.<br/>     «Sì, ma voglio esserne certo». Sorrise impacciato Banner. «Voglio esaminare i valori ormonali e fare anche una mappatura genetica».<br/>     «Mappatura genetica?».<br/>     «Serve per acquisire la completa conoscenza dell’organizzazione, struttura e funzione del genoma umano». Allo sguardo perplesso di Steve prese fiato. «Si usa per identificare la predisposizione ad alcune gravi malattie, ma in questo caso mi consentirà di avere un quadro chiaro di quello che il siero ha modificato in te».<br/>     «Così potrai capire cosa mi è successo?».<br/>     «È quello che spero». Bruce gli fece piegare il braccio e si allontanò rapidamente, come se temesse che Bucky potesse azzannarlo alla gola. Raggiunse il banco del suo laboratorio, muovendosi con sicurezza nel suo ambiente, tra provette e microscopi che gli erano più familiari delle persone. In pochi secondi il suono elettrico di una centrifuga riempì il silenzio che era sceso tra loro. «Oh!». Banner sembrò ricordarsi che erano ancora lì e si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso con fare impacciato. «È un esame che non si poteva ancora fare l’ultima volta che ti sei sottoposto a un check up completo».<br/>     «E ci vorrà molto?». Bucky accarezzò il collo di Steve, il pollice a sfiorare distrattamente il marchio. Era una sensazione gradevole, che lo spingeva a cercare un contatto maggiore e che allentava la tensione del sergente.<br/>     «In un laboratorio medico qualsiasi, servirebbe una settimana, ma grazie alla tecnologia Stark…».<br/>     Bucky ringhiò prima ancora di girarsi verso la porta che si stava chiudendo alle spalle di Tony.<br/>     «Basteranno poche ore», concluse il nuovo arrivato camminando sicuro verso di loro. «Si può sapere cosa pensavi di fare?». Tony abbassò la voce nel rivolgersi al dottor Banner. C’era sempre un basso fuseggiare nel tono con cui si rivolgeva all’altro scienziato. Riportò lo sguardo su Bucky, iniziando con tono ironico: «Sono felice anche io di…». E si bloccò.<br/>     Aveva fiutato il loro odore.<br/>     Bucky si spostò di fianco a Steve, un passo avanti, pronto a fronteggiare l’avversario; il capitano comprese che il suo Alpha aveva fiutato Tony metri prima. Se ci avesse fatto caso, si sarebbe accorto anche lui del suo arrivo, ma Tony era un amico, non aveva bisogno di difendersi da lui.<br/>     «Buck…». Gli prese la mano, chiamandolo col tono più basso e carezzevole di cui fosse capace.<br/>     «Qualcuno mi spiega cosa sta succedendo?», ringhiò Tony, guardando fisso Bucky. «E perché diavolo Capitan Bugiardo ha l’odore di Barnes addosso!». Si rivolse rapidamente a Steve. «E per la cronaca, non ci ho creduto per un istante alla frottola della gita sull’onda dei ricordi».<br/>     «Ehm, Tony…».<br/>     «No, Banner. Voglio sentirlo da lui!». Stark interruppe il tentativo del dottor Banner di dire qualcosa e spostò lo sguardo su di lui. «Sto aspettando!».<br/>     Steve strinse la presa sulla mano di Bucky. Avrebbe voluto dirgli di mantenere la calma, ma Tony non gli piaceva e il sentimento era reciproco. Sentiva nei loro odori che erano pronti a saltarsi alla gola e sentiva il disagio di Banner aumentare.<br/>     «Tutto bene, dottore?». Non voleva che Hulk saltasse fuori proprio in quel momento.<br/>Il dottor Banner stiracchiò un sorriso incerto. «Non ti preoccupare».<br/>     «Lui non si deve preoccupare?», motteggiò Stark. «Benissimo. Se lui non si preoccupa, io non mi preoccupo. Nemmeno Barnes si preoccupa, vero Barnes? Quindi potremmo continuare questa conversazione?».<br/>     Steve si alzò dal lettino e si frappose tra i due. Bucky smise di ringhiare, ma attraverso il legame Steve avvertì tutta la sua irritazione. Più tardi ne avrebbero parlato.<br/>     «Ho avuto un calore, Tony. È per quello che non siamo venuti alla riunione, la settimana scorsa. Bucky era con me e mi ha aiutato. Tutto qui».<br/>     «Ti ha aiutato?». Tony aveva alzato appena il tono. «Ti ha aiutato <em>come?</em> Ne avevate parlato prima? Eravate d’accordo? Perché altrimenti è stupro, Steve».<br/>     Steve respirò a fondo e si coprì per un momento il volto con la mano libera.<br/>     «Non mi ha fatto nulla che io non volessi», mormorò con un tono basso e dolce che fece voltare Bucky verso di lui.<br/>     Per un momento Stark tacque. Forse era il massimo che poteva aspettarsi da lui.<br/>     «E volevi anche il marchio? In modo che tutti sapessero che Capitan America si è sottomesso a <em>lui?»,</em> aggiunse con una nota di disprezzo sul finale.<br/>     «Non è questo il punto…».<br/>     «Certo che non è questo il punto!». Tony lo interruppe. Era visibilmente alterato. «Il punto è che <em>tu</em> non avresti dovuto avere nessun calore! Banner!». Nel frattempo, mentre nessuno ci badava, la centrifuga si era fermata. «Cosa diamine è successo?».<br/>     «È quello che sto cercando di scoprire».<br/>     «Ti do una mano».<br/>     «Sei sicuro…?».<br/>     «Per la miseria, Banner! Queste macchine sono mie, so come usarle!».<br/>     Mentre la discussione tra i due scienziati si animava, Steve si volse verso il suo Alpha. Poggiò il petto al suo senza riuscire a smuoverlo di un millimetro. Si fissarono negli occhi, e Steve intrecciò anche le dita dell’altra mano con la sua. Bucky <em>doveva</em> capire. Lui poteva essere suo, ma era anche un Alpha. Non poteva decidere per lui. Non poteva minacciare i suoi amici. Gli Avengers erano tutti Alpha, e quell’atteggiamento sarebbe stato pericoloso. Erano una squadra.<br/>     Avrebbe voluto baciarlo, ma Bucky fece un passo indietro e sciolse le mani dalle sue.<br/>     Era stato ingenuo, da parte sua, non affrontare quell’aspetto del loro rapporto, nei giorni passati, ma si era illuso che il suo Alpha ci sarebbe arrivato da solo.<br/>     «Allora», stava dicendo Banner, seduto davanti a un computer, con Stark dietro di lui a osservare lo schermo.<br/>     Passarono pochi secondi, prima che Stark scattasse. «Friday, disconnetti immediatamente la postazione del dottor Banner dalla rete e assicurati che nessun dato della cartella del capitano Rogers sia accessibile dal server».<br/>     «Subito, signore». La voce elettronica del programma che gestiva la torre rispose con l’abituale solerzia. «Disconnessione effettuata. I dati caricati sul server sono stati cancellati».<br/>     Steve sentì l’ansia rimbalzare tra sé e Bucky e, come un sol uomo si avvicinarono.<br/>     L’odore di Stark e di Banner rivelava il loro nervosismo.<br/>     «Non è possibile», masticò Stark a mezza voce.<br/>     «Non c’è nessun errore, Tony».<br/>     «Ripeti l’esame!».<br/>     «Che sta succedendo?». Steve si fece avanti, ma i due guardavano il monitor e non gli rispondevano.<br/>     Bucky gli si avvicinò. Steve percepiva ancora la sua irritazione, ma non lo avrebbe lasciato solo ad affrontare quello che stava preoccupando gli altri due.<br/>     Banner continuò a digitare sulla tastiera del computer e avviare altri controlli. Il tempo sembrò dilatarsi per Steve che cercò riparo nel legame, nell’odore del suo Alpha, e un brivido gli percorse la schiena: Bucky non provava nulla. Era la quiete prima della tempesta, il Soldato d’Inverno pronto all’azione. Solo che non c’era nessuna azione da compiere, e Steve si sentì solo.<br/>     Fu quello, probabilmente, a richiamare l’attenzione di Bucky. Un cambiamento nel suo odore, impercettibile per gli altri. Bucky gli appoggiò la mano dietro la schiena, osservandolo con la preoccupazione negli occhi azzurri, e Steve si sforzò di annuire. Sapeva che Bucky avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo, ma non lo avrebbe fatto lì, davanti ad altri Alpha.<br/>     «È come avevo immaginato», disse alla fine Banner.<br/>     Tony continuava a fissare lo schermo, come se stesse cercando una soluzione a un problema.<br/>     «Steve», il dottor Banner si tolse gli occhiali. Steve non l’aveva mai visto così a disagio. «Forse sarebbe meglio se ti sedessi».<br/>     «Ho affrontato dèi e alieni, dottore, credo di poter affrontare in piedi quello che mi sta accadendo».<br/>     «Sei un Omega», sbottò Tony con tutta l’insensibilità di cui era capace.<br/>     «Cosa?». Steve ebbe la chiara percezione del cuore di Bucky che perdeva un battito in risonanza col proprio.<br/>     «Un super Omega, per essere precisi». Con un gesto rapido della mano proiettò il contenuto dallo schermo al sistema olografico.<br/>     Un diagramma con linee rosse e blu comparve ingigantito davanti a loro.<br/>     «Valori ormonali medi di un Alpha in rosso. Valori medi di un Omega in blu. Vai avanti tu, Banner. Non è il mio campo».<br/>     Il dottor Banner parve sul punto di precisare qualcosa, ma rimise gli occhiali e fece apparire un secondo grafico in cui i valori sembravano invertiti. «Dunque, partendo dall’inizio, le ghiandole alfa producono alti livelli di ormoni alfa, ma anche una piccola quantità di ormoni omega che influenzano il carattere e alcuni tratti fisici, ma lo stesso succede agli Omega: le loro ghiandole producono ormoni omega e una piccola quantità di ormoni alfa». Mentre parlava indicava i due grafici e le linee rosse e blu che indicavano i parametri in questione.<br/>     «Modificando la quantità di ormoni alfa e omega nell’organismo possiamo indurre un cambiamento nella forma, ma…».<br/>     «La sostanza resta la stessa. È Questo che sta dicendo?». Steve aveva aggrottato la fronte. Era grato al dottor Banner per il tentativo di spiegargli le cose in maniera semplice, ma non era <em>semplice.<br/></em>     Banner respirò a fondo. «In pratica sì».<br/>     «Io non capisco», disse Steve. «Se sono un Omega, perché non ho mai avuto un calore prima?».<br/>     «Necessità riproduttiva», si intromise di nuovo Tony.<br/>     «È quello che penso anche io». Banner annuì.<br/>     «Ma… perché adesso? Cosa è cambiato?»<br/>     «Barnes», disse Tony, come se fosse ovvio. «È lui il cambiamento. È sempre stato lui a far battere il tuo tenero cuoricino Omega, no? Vivete assieme, non ci sono guerre all’orizzonte, hai cibo e acqua a volontà e sei sano come un pesce. Dopo tutte le privazioni del passato, si è presentato il momento opportuno per procreare. È biologia, niente di strano. Vero, Banner?».<br/>     Banner annuì di nuovo, anche se forse lui avrebbe esposto l’argomento in maniera diversa.<br/>     «Ma il dottor Erskine aveva detto che sarei diventato un Alpha. Anche Howard concordava».<br/>     «La scienza dell’epoca aveva molto più limiti di quella attuale, Steve», sembrò scusarsi Banner. «Dai miei studi sul siero del dottor Erskine, ritengo che ti sia stata iniettata una massiccia dose di ormoni alfa, assieme ad alcuni inibitori di ormoni omega. Il tuo organismo è stato <em>ingannato.</em> Gli è stato imposto di continuare a produrre alte quantità di ormoni alfa, modificando la tua muscolatura, l’altezza, l’odore, ma geneticamente sei un Omega».<br/>     Steve non sapeva come si sentiva o come avrebbe dovuto reagire a quella notizia. Guardò Bucky e vide lo stesso straniamento sul suo volto.<br/>     «Guarda qui, Banner», stava dicendo intanto Tony, con tono allegro. «L’hai visto questo?».<br/>     «Ehm, sì, Tony. Lascia stare, non è niente».<br/>     «Non è vero che non è niente, è qualcosa!».<br/>     «Tony è troppo presto, per essere sicuri che sia qualcosa», insistette Banner, ma Tony Stark era più cocciuto di un mulo quando si metteva in testa qualcosa.<br/>     «Che altro c’è ancora?». Steve voleva sapere ogni cosa, poi avrebbe trovato il modo di elaborare.<br/>     «Niente, Steve», cercò di tranquillizzarlo Banner, «quel valore è troppo basso per esserne sicuri», aggiunse rivolgendosi a Stark.<br/>     «Tony, cosa c’è?». Sapeva che Tony non vedeva l’ora di dirglielo. Glielo leggeva nello sguardo, lo sentiva nel suo odore.<br/>     «C’è che Barnes è un maledetto cecchino, ecco che c’è».<br/>     «Tony!». Banner doveva davvero disapprovare quel modo di fare.<br/>     Bucky, che era rimasto immobile ad ascoltare, sotto shock quanto lui, volse lo sguardo duro e minaccioso su Stark, che reagì con un sorrisetto di sfida.<br/>     «Che vuoi dire, Tony?». Il tono di Steve stava diventando impaziente, ma c’era una nota supplice, retaggio della sua nascita Omega, della sua <em>natura</em> Omega.<br/>     «Che sei incinta, caro mio. Al primo calore. Congratulazioni».<br/>     A Steve girò la testa, ma Bucky sbiancò di colpo.<br/>     «Non è sicuro, Steve», cercò di rassicurarlo Banner, «dovremo ripetere gli esami tra un paio di settimane. Con la quantità di ormoni alfa che il tuo organismo produce, è estremamente difficile che tu possa restare incinta».<br/>     Steve, però, non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da quelli di Tony. Stark era arrabbiato con lui, e non sapeva perché. Forse perché aveva chiesto aiuto a Banner e non a lui, forse perché…<br/>     «Credo che la soluzione migliore sia che veniate a vivere alla torre», disse Tony, con tono pratico.<br/>     «Perché dovremmo farlo?». Erano le prime parole che Bucky pronunciava e, naturalmente, erano per opporsi a Tony.<br/>     «Perché Banner ha ragione: nelle sue condizioni, Steve potrebbe avere qualche problema e qui abbiamo tutte le apparecchiature necessarie per soccorrerlo in pochi minuti».<br/>     «Intendi dire che potrei perdere mio figlio?». Gli era bastato sapere della sua esistenza perché nella mente di Steve si riaccendesse la speranza di quella famiglia che non aveva mai creduto di poter avere.<br/>     «È possibile», gli rispose a malincuore, Banner.<br/>     Steve non si fece prendere dal panico. Aveva combattuto tante volte e non aveva paura di una battaglia in più. Si sentiva agguerrito e determinato a tutto per difendere suo figlio. Suo e di Bucky. «Cosa devo fare?».<br/>     Banner intrecciò le dita tra loro, pensoso. «Per ora credo che la cosa migliore sia che cerchi di mantenere alti i tuoi livelli di ormoni omega. Ripeteremo gli esami più avanti e vedremo se è il caso di fartene assumere attraverso i farmaci».<br/>     «Come posso fare ad aumentare questi ormoni se il mio corpo è condizionato a ridurli?».<br/>     «Col sesso», si intromise di nuovo Tony. «La continua sollecitazione risveglierà le tue ghiandole omega ma, mi raccomando, niente montagne russe per voi, solo brucomela!».<br/>     Steve arrossì, ma scambiò comunque uno sguardo perplesso con Bucky, e Tony sospirò teatralmente.<br/>     «Non esagerate con la ginnastica, va bene? Niente sesso acrobatico o roba da supersoldati. Solo cose tranquille come il brucomela. È la giostra preferita di Morgan. Dovreste provarla anche voi».<br/>     Nessuno rise o sembrò impressionato, quindi Tony si limitò ad alzare gli occhi al cielo. «Faccio rinfrescare il vostro appartamento, e un’altra cosa». Tornò serio. «Non fatene parola con nessuno».<br/>     «Credo che la squadra dovrebbe saperlo», si oppose Steve.<br/>     «Anche perché lo capiranno appena sentiranno il suo odore», aggiunse Banner.<br/>     «Loro lo sapranno, ma nessun altro, almeno per il momento. Sono stato chiaro?». Tony si era fatto davvero serio, e Bucky gli si parò di nuovo davanti.<br/>     «Di’ quello che stai pensando davvero, Stark».<br/>     Per qualche istante i due si fronteggiarono e la mascella di Tony si irrigidì visibilmente.<br/>     «Come vuoi, Barnes. Ci sono due problemi. Il primo è che Capitan Steroidi è un Omega, e il Governo potrebbe non prenderla bene».<br/>     «Sono la stessa persona di ieri e dell’ultima missione, Tony», controbatté Steve.<br/>     «No, Steve, sei un Omega legato al Soldato d’Inverno», puntualizzò con tono duro. «Barnes può essere stato perdonato, ma rimane un soggetto pericoloso. Il Governo potrebbe non apprezzare affatto che Capitan America sia nelle mani di un potenziale nemico. Per non parlare di terroristi e criminali contro cui combattiamo. Se si sapesse che sei un Omega, quanto tempo credi ci vorrebbe perché cominciassero ad attaccarti con l’intenzione di marchiarti? Non mi stupirei affatto se qualche pezzo grosso di Washington proponesse di farti legare al Presidente in persona. Il che vorrebbe dire farti cambiare legame a ogni mandato!».<br/>     Bucky ringhiò a quella prospettiva che, Steve lo sapeva, non era legale e, anzi era persino troppo fantasiosa, <em>ma…<br/></em>     «Oppure potremmo nascondere il fatto che tu sia un Omega. Ho fatto togliere la tua cartella medica dal server per questo. Nessuno al di fuori di noi potrebbe saperlo. Il legame con Barnes farebbe storcere il naso a qualcuno, ma due Alpha che scelgono di stare assieme non fa più lo stesso scalpore di una volta». Steve annuì, leggermente più tranquillo. «Ma dovremo spiegare come diamine ha fatto un Alpha a restare incinta». E le sue speranze crollarono. «Perché tra qualche tempo si vedrà, Steve, e la gente comincerà a chiedersi perché Capitan America non partecipa più alle missioni e non si fa più vedere in giro, perché non potrai portare in giro il pancione, spero che questo ti sia chiaro».<br/>     Ci aveva appena pensato Tony a chiarirglielo, e Steve sentì il bisogno di sedersi.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>______________________</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em> <strong>Note:</strong> </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Non credevo che avrei trattato di nuovo il tema della transessualità in una fanfiction, ma in fondo è di questo che si tratta. ^^’</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>     <em>1. Tutto il discorso su ormoni alfa e ormoni omega ricalca la realtà del fatto che u</em> <em>omini e donne producono, in quantità diverse, </em> <em>estrogeni, </em> <em>testosterone e progesterone </em> <em>[</em> <em> <a href="http://www.natrixlab.it/uomini-donne-e-gli-ormoni/">qui</a> </em> <em>]</em> <em>. Nelle persone transessuali, l’assunzione di ormoni del genere </em> <em>di elezione</em> <em> e di inibitori di ormoni del proprio genere di nascita consente di assumere un aspetto più conforme al genere di elezione. </em> <em>L’assunzione di</em> <em> ormoni </em> <em>va continuata</em> <em> per tutta la vita ma, </em> <em>almeno, dal 2015, da quando cioè la Corte Europea per i Diritti Umani ha definito illegittimo l’obbligo di sottoporsi all’intervento di riassegnazione del genere al fine di ottenere il cambio anagrafico, sempre più tribunali permettono il cambio di genere senza ricorrere ad una operazione che, oltre ad essere molto invasiva, comporta la sterilizzazione.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>     <em>Da allora, in Europa, ci sono stati almeno due casi di uomini trangender che hanno partorito i loro figli. Al fine di condurre la gravidanza nel migliore dei modi hanno dovuto sospendere temporaneamente la cura ormonale. [</em> <a href="https://www.ilgiornale.it/news/cronache/uomo-transgender-partorisce-scoppia-bufera-finlandia-1512114.html"> <em>Qui</em> </a>  <em>e </em> <a href="https://27esimaora.corriere.it/19_luglio_19/battaglia-un-uomo-trans-che-vuole-essere-riconosciuto-padre-figlio-che-ha-partorito-35d34e24-a9f9-11e9-a88c-fde1fa123548.shtml"> <em>Qui</em> </a> <em> ]</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>      <em>2</em> <em>. Per farvi un’idea di quali potevano essere le conoscenze mediche all’epoca in cui Steve si sottopose all’esperimento </em> <em>di Erskine</em> <em>: [</em> <em><a href="https://cap-chronism.dreamwidth.org/6115.html">Qui</a>]</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>     <em>È vero che dopo essere stato recuperavo l’avranno sottoposto a una serie di accertamenti medici, ma difficilmente gli saranno stati fatti esami genetici.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>     <em>3</em> <em>. Una curiosità più leggera riguardo la capacità di “</em> <em>Fiutare le emozioni</em> <em>”</em> <em>: [</em> <em><a href="https://www.focus.it/scienza/salute/10-cose-che-forse-non-sai-sullolfatto-e-gli-odori?gimg=2#img2">Qui</a>]</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>     <em>Fatemi sapere se la storia vi sta piacendo, se il colpo di scena vi ha sorpresi e cosa ne pensate e, se vi fa piacere, venite a trovarmi sulla mia pagina <a href="https://www.facebook.com/Nuel.Nurlana/">FB</a>. ^^</em></p>
</div><p><br/> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Legami spezzati</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>8</strong><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Legami spezzati</strong><br/><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Erano tornati a casa in silenzio, sopraffatti. Non appena la porta del loro appartamento si chiuse lasciando fuori il mondo, però, Bucky lo strinse tra le braccia.<br/>     «Come stai?», gli chiese con qualche remora.<br/>     «Scombussolato».<br/>     «Sei un Omega. Il <em>mio</em> Omega».<br/>     Steve sorrise. Almeno quello sembrava aver fatto contento Bucky. «E avremo un bambino».<br/>   Bucky distolse lo sguardo, la sua mandibola si serrò. Steve sentì arrivare il rifiuto prima ancora che lui parlasse. Era una sensazione fredda che si estendeva nel petto attraverso il legame. «Io non…».<br/>     «Non dirlo!». Lo precedette prima che potesse dire qualcosa di cui si sarebbe pentito. «È nostro figlio, Buck! Tuo e mio».<br/>    «Non è un bambino, Steve! È solo un grumo di cellule». Ringhiò, e Steve rimase pietrificato. «Non mi importa niente di lui», rincarò la dose l’Alpha.<br/>     L’istinto lo mise all’erta. Aveva sempre creduto fosse prudenza e invece era il naturale timore dell’Omega, ma Steve non era <em>solo</em> un Omega, aveva l’indole indomita di un Alpha. L’aveva sempre avuta. Non abbassò lo sguardo, non gli offrì la gola in segno di sottomissione. Lo guardò dritto negli occhi. «Non credevo di poter avere dei figli. Non rovinare questo momento».<br/>     Bucky si ritrasse. «Tu non sai quante cose possono andare storte, Steve». Gli diede le spalle e raggiunse la finestra, come se dovesse sorvegliare la strada sottostante o i palazzi vicini, come se non potesse sostenere il suo sguardo.<br/>     Steve si sentì sprofondare nel ghiaccio. Era una sensazione che conosceva bene pur avendola provata una volta sola, quando l’acqua gelida gli aveva riempito la gola e il naso e lui aveva smesso di respirare. Aprì la bocca un paio di volte, senza riuscire a formulare la domanda che, dopo il calore, si era agitata appena al di là dei suoi pensieri razionali. Chiuse gli occhi e appoggiò le spalle contro la porta da cui non si era ancora allontanato. Contò i battiti solitari del proprio cuore. Uno. Due. Tre. Quattro. «Io non sono il tuo primo Omega, vero?».<br/>     La mano di Bucky si strinse intorno alla tenda, unico segno che lo avesse sentito.<br/>    «Dopo il calore ti sei preso cura di me. Sapevi cosa fare, di cosa avevo bisogno». Sospirò. Faceva male. Cercò di sondare le emozioni del suo Alpha attraverso il legame, ma lo trovò completamente chiuso. Non sapeva che fosse possibile. «Bucky?».<br/>    Bucky respirò a fondo e lasciò la finestra. Si sedette sul divano, con la schiena inclinata in avanti, i gomiti poggiati sulle ginocchia e le dita intrecciate strette. «Sono stati due o tre. Non ne sono sicuro. I loro volti si sovrappongono».<br/>    Steve sentì il morso della gelosia, ma non la gelosia che aveva provato da ragazzo, quando Bucky piaceva a tutti e ne approfittava con l’impudenza spensierata dell’adolescenza. Era una sensazione più intensa, quasi feroce. Quell’uomo che aveva solo lui al mondo era <em>suo.</em> Lo raggiunse con passi pesanti e con uno strano disagio a formicolargli sotto la pelle. Si sedette di fronte a lui. «Come puoi non ricordare i<em> tuoi Omega?».</em> Era difficile persino dirlo.<br/>     Si vergognò di sentirsi in quel modo, quando il solo pensiero di dimenticare il proprio compagno era tremendo. Il legame non era fatto per essere spezzato e, quando succedeva, si lasciava dietro strascichi di dolore.<br/>     Forse Bucky aveva spezzato quei legami come era stato determinato a porre fine al loro.<br/>    Steve non voleva pensare che Bucky non lo avrebbe marchiato di nuovo, che avrebbe lasciato che il loro legame si allentasse fino a scomparire.<br/>     Allo stesso tempo, voleva sapere chi erano stati quegli Omega. Aveva provato qualcosa per loro?<br/>   Li aveva stretti tra le braccia, li aveva baciati come aveva fatto con lui in quei giorni? Aveva bisogno che il suo Alpha lo rassicurasse, ma sapeva che non lo avrebbe fatto. Non in quel momento. Non mentre sembrava che non riuscisse a respirare, schiacciato dal senso di colpa, dai ricordi mancanti.<br/>     «Credo fossero gli anni ‘50», disse dopo un tempo infinito, la voce ridotta a un sussurro. «Mi tenevano sveglio e senza cibo per giorni, con l’odore di Omega in calore nella cella, e poi ne gettavano dentro uno».<br/>     «Cosa…?». Steve corrugò la fronte. Non era quello a cui aveva pensato. Di colpo ricordò che la vita di Bucky era stata una serie infinita di torture e catene di ogni genere.<br/>    «Credevo volessero tenermi a bada attraverso il legame col mio Omega, ma me lo facevano incontrare solo quando era in calore. Dopo alcuni incontri, lo sostituirono con un altro. Dopo il calore si svegliavano impauriti e insanguinati, e io parlavo a malapena la loro lingua…». Bucky strinse le dita tra loro, le sue spalle sussultarono. «Non so se fossero simpatizzanti dell’Hydra che si offrivano volontari o ragazzini che non avevano scelta, ma di sicuro non si aspettavano di essere dati in pasto a un mostro, di venire brutalizzati quando erano più vulnerabili».<br/>     Steve avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, che non era un mostro, che non era colpa sua, ma non ci riuscì.<br/>     «Poi compresi. Non avevano bisogno di un Omega per farmi fare quello che volevano». Si fermò. Steve comprese che la parte peggiore stava arrivando. «Volevano sapere se il potenziamento fosse ereditabile. Volevano che io li ingravidassi».<br/>     A Steve parve che il cuore si bloccasse. Per un istante fu certo che non avesse battuto. «Hai avuto…». La voce lo tradì. Era per questo che non voleva loro figlio? «Hai avuto dei figli?».<br/>     Bucky scosse la testa. «Non lo so». Tacque per quelle che parvero ore intere. «Quando mi mettevano a dormire il legame si spezzava. O questo o… Quando mi svegliavano li cercavo attraverso il legame, ma non percepivo niente. In seguito perfezionarono il processo di criogenia e non ebbero più la necessità di risvegliarmi a intervalli regolari. A volte mi lasciavano dormire per anni». Respirò a fondo. «Forse hanno avuto dei bambini, cresciuti in qualche laboratorio fino a capire se sarebbero diventati supersoldati o forse no. Ora so che il siero non modifica il DNA, quindi, se ho avuto dei figli, sono stati bambini normali, completamente inutili per i loro fini. Saranno stati abbandonati o…».<br/>     «Basta, Buck!». Steve non poteva farlo continuare. Con due ampie falcate gli fu davanti e scivolò in ginocchio. Sciolse le sue mani e gli circondò le spalle in un abbraccio. «Non ci pensare. Non ci pensare».<br/>     Anche Steve avrebbe voluto dimenticare, al posto di Bucky. Era un peso troppo grande per un uomo solo. Gli cercò le labbra, ma Bucky non rispose al suo bacio. Aveva lo sguardo lontano, gli occhi asciutti, e Steve avrebbe voluto poter piangere per lui.<br/>     «Torna da me, Bucky. Io sono qui, e ti prometto che nessuno mi porterà via da te».<br/>     Lo sguardo di Bucky lo mise a fuoco. Steve sapeva che avrebbe voluto dirgli di non fare promesse, ma l’Alpha non disse nulla, si limitò a sollevare una mano per accarezzargli uno zigomo.<br/>     «Non ti farò tornare in quella torre piena di Alpha senza averti marchiato di nuovo, Stevie».<br/>     Steve si sforzò di sorridere. Per il momento, immaginava di non poter chiedere di più.<br/>     «Ti amo». Era la seconda volta che glielo diceva e, per la seconda volta, Bucky respirò a fondo e si ritrasse. Il legame rimase chiuso e fu per pura cocciutaggine che Steve non si arrese. Se gli avesse permesso di allontanarsi in quel momento, temeva che non sarebbe più tornato indietro.<br/>     Avevano bisogno entrambi di ritrovarsi, di un contatto, ma non sarebbe stato l’Alpha a stabilirlo.<br/>     Steve accarezzò l’interno delle sue cosce forti, e nascose il volto contro il suo addome. L’odore di Bucky era pregno di dolore. Baciò il tessuto scuro della sua maglia e ci sfregò contro la fronte come un cucciolo in cerca di attenzioni, finché Bucky non gli posò una mano tra i capelli, accarezzandogli la cute con lentezza. Non aveva alcun particolare intento, Steve lo sapeva, ma il tocco del suo Alpha lo eccitava.<br/>     Inclinò il volto per poterlo baciare di nuovo, un contatto lieve, a labbra asciutte, e infilò le mani sotto la stoffa. Gli addominali di Bucky erano duri e scolpiti, e la sua pelle era calda, invitante. Sollevò la maglietta quanto bastava per scoprirgli l’ombelico e infilarci la lingua.<br/>     Bucky sospirò e, quando Steve sollevò di nuovo lo sguardo, vide accendersi nei suoi occhi la scintilla dell’eccitazione.<br/>     Fece scorrere i palmi delle mani aperte in una lunga carezza sotto la stoffa, fino a raggiungere il petto ampio e trovare i suoi capezzoli. Li strofinò e pizzicò strappandogli un altro sospiro. Bucky lo guardava negli occhi e lo lasciava fare, forse era incuriosito dalla sua iniziativa, forse stava ancora combattendo coi suoi demoni, e Steve tornò a baciargli il ventre, a leccare gli avvallamenti tra i muscoli allenati. Gli aprì i pantaloni e posò le labbra sul cotone che gli avvolgeva il sesso. Lo leccò con forza, prima di abbassare gli slip quanto bastava per afferrarlo saldamente. Non era del tutto eretto, ma si indurì nella sua mano fino al punto in cui Steve poté prenderlo in bocca.<br/>     Le dita che Bucky aveva lasciato sulla sua testa si strinsero sui suoi capelli, e Steve lo sentì gemere sottovoce.<br/>     Se fosse stato privato della memoria, Steve era sicuro che avrebbe ricordato l’odore di Bucky, il sapore della sua pelle. Non era mai stato in intimità con nessun altro, ma di certo nessuno aveva un pene altrettanto bello. Voleva dare piacere al suo Alpha fino ad annegare ogni brutto ricordo, perché non poteva uccidere uomini già morti da tempo e non voleva pensare agli Omega che aveva avuto, che forse gli avevano dato dei figli.<br/>     Bucky lo fermò, e Steve, il fiato un po’ corto, si rimise in piedi il tempo di togliere i jeans e mettersi a cavalcioni su di lui. L’Alpha gli aggredì la bocca, baciandolo con trasporto, mentre gli afferrava il sesso con una mano e con l’altra gli sosteneva la schiena. Gli stuzzicò il glande col pollice e lo sollevò di peso col braccio in vibranio per trovare l’angolazione giusta per insinuarsi dentro di lui.<br/>     Steve spinse i fianchi verso di lui, impalandosi mentre Bucky ringhiava piano, come per accarezzare i suoi sensi. Cominciò una danza lenta, che leniva le ferite di entrambi, ma il suo Alpha lo fece sollevare di nuovo, spingendolo sul divano.<br/>     «Girati», gli ordinò con un ringhio pieno di lacrime mai versate. Il suo odore era cambiato, il dolore c’era ancora, ma era soffocato da un desiderio feroce, che fece rabbrividire Steve di aspettativa. Sarebbe successo lì, sul divano del loro appartamento. Lo avrebbe marchiato di nuovo.<br/>     Si girò e le dita di Bucky furono tra le sue natiche, le ispezionarono. Ormai Steve riconosceva i propri umori, sapeva di essere bagnato e pronto, ma a Bucky piaceva prepararlo. Le sue dita scivolarono dentro e fuori dal suo corpo e poi scesero ad afferrargli i testicoli in una morsa di metallo caldo.<br/>     Bucky si inclinò su di lui, prendendo di nuovo possesso del suo corpo, ma non cominciò subito a spingere. Gli baciò il retro del collo e avvicinò le labbra al suo orecchio, leccò il bordo della conchiglia e mordicchiò il lobo. «Sto per morderti, Stevie». Sussurrò e si mosse piano dentro di lui. «Sarai mio. Mio per sempre». Mosse di nuovo i fianchi, fuori e di nuovo dentro, piano, strappando un gemito di desiderio nel suo Omega.<br/>     «Fallo», lo supplicò Steve, che sentiva l’orgasmo sul punto di esplodere.<br/>    «Ti farò male». Gli baciò la ghiandola e portò una mano sotto di lui, ad accarezzargli i testicoli gonfi. «Ma durerà solo un momento».<br/>     Il gemito di Steve fu quasi un urlo. I denti di Bucky affondarono. Lo stava marchiando, e Steve venne. Venne senza bisogno che l’Alpha lo toccasse ancora. Venne perché il legame si spalancò e lo travolse di nuovo. Fu come se il dolore e il piacere di Bucky lo inondassero, come se fosse, ad un tempo, riempito da lui e dentro di lui.<br/>     Di nuovo percepì il cuore di Bucky battere accanto al suo, e si sentì completo.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>_____________________</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em> <strong>Note:</strong> </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Per questo capitolo mi sono ispirata al </em>Progetto Lebensborn<em> [</em><a href="https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Progetto_Lebensborn"><em>qui</em></a><em>], una delle tante brutte pagine della storia del nazismo. In soldoni, il progetto prevedeva di “ripopolare” una Germania impoverita dalle numerose morti di giovani soldati, attraverso la nascita di bambini compatibili con l’ideale della razza ariana. </em><em>I soldati delle SS erano invitati a ingravidare, anche al di fuori del matrimonio, le donne la cui genealogia fosse “pura”. Nei Paesi occupati, la pratica venne espansa coinvolgendo le donne i cui tratti fossero assimilabili a quelli tedeschi (occhi e capelli chiari), che venivano poi mandate a partorire in anonimato nelle “case per le madri”. In seguito, i bambini ritenuti adeguati, venivano inviati in Germania.<br/><br/>Come sempre, grazie a chi ha letto la storia fin qui, a chi l'ha inserita nelle liste e, soprattutto, a chi l'ha recensita facendomi sapere cosa ne pensa! ^^</em><br/>     <em>Se vi fa piacere, passate a trovarmi sulla mia pagina </em><a href="https://www.facebook.com/Nuel.Nurlana/">FB</a>. ♥</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Affinità biologica</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>9</strong>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Affinità biologica</strong>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Si erano trasferiti alla torre degli Avengers da due settimane quando cominciarono le nausee. Nonostante la smorfia di disgusto, Bucky gli resse la testa sul water quando il suo corpo decise di poter fare a meno di colazione, pranzo e cena.<br/>     «Vuoi che rimanga?», gli chiese l’Alpha, baciandogli una spalla.<br/>     Steve si sentiva uno straccio, il sapore del dentifricio era diventato troppo forte e l’odore di Bucky gli faceva impennare gli ormoni, ma non ne poteva più di averlo intorno. Da quando avevano messo piede nel nuovo alloggio gli sembrava di avere un cane da guardia, più che un compagno. «No, Natasha ti aspetta. Vai e divertitevi».<br/>     Bucky lo guardò torvo. Il “divertimento” era un incontro d’allenamento al centro di un ring, e Steve avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa solo per scendere in palestra a prendere a pugni un sacco da boxe o per andare a correre o per fare qualsiasi altra cosa l’Alpha gli avesse vietato di fare.<br/>     Sapeva che, nelle sue condizioni, non poteva strapazzarsi, ma di quel passo avrebbe dato i numeri, prima di partorire, o avrebbe ucciso il padre di suo figlio.<br/>     «Forse dovrei rimanere…».<br/>    «Buck, sto bene adesso!». Non era facile far perdere la pazienza al Capitano, e Bucky doveva esserne piuttosto consapevole perché si ritrasse all’istante, guardandolo come avrebbe fatto con una mina su cui avesse già poggiato il piede. «Rimarrò qui a leggere, e se dovessi avere bisogno di te ti farò chiamare da Friday», aggiunse con tono più pacato.<br/>     Barnes si limitò ad annuire, e si avviò alla porta. Prima di uscire si girò di nuovo verso di lui, e Steve <em>ringhi</em><em>ò</em><em>.</em> Gli faceva tenerezza il modo in cui Bucky cercava di prendersi cura di lui, ma la sua possessività gli stava logorando i nervi.<br/>     Non aveva ragione di essere geloso o insicuro, ma gli Avengers non erano suoi amici, erano a malapena compagni di squadra, e Bucky agiva da solo da tanto tempo.<br/>     Avere troppi Alpha intorno, mentre il suo Omega era incinta, lo destabilizzava.<br/>     Al loro arrivo, Steve aveva sorriso della foto di un trenino verde a forma di bruco che Tony aveva lasciato sul loro letto; Bucky aveva ringhiato che la loro vita sessuale non era affare di Stark.<br/>    Attese qualche minuto dopo l’uscita dell’Alpha e richiamò l’ascensore. Non gli aveva detto di voler andare dal dottor Banner perché Bucky avrebbe preteso di accompagnarlo, e lui voleva essere libero di parlare col suo medico senza che <em>qualcuno</em> cominciasse a mostrare i denti.<br/>    Respirò a fondo e l’odore di Bucky gli fece nascondere il viso nelle mani. Non ne poteva più di essere eccitato o nauseato o esausto; aveva bisogno di respirare. L’Alpha aveva marcato il territorio col suo odore, un avviso eloquente per tutti gli altri Alpha, così non solo Steve si era ritrovato a non uscire, ma anche a non ricevere visite. Ammesso che qualcuno ci tenesse a fargli visita.<br/>     Non vedeva i membri della squadra da quando aveva comunicato loro il suo status di Omega e la gravidanza. Aveva visto la sorpresa sui loro volti, persino l’incredulità, ma aveva deciso di lasciare loro il tempo di metabolizzare e si era ritirato con Bucky nel loro alloggio.<br/>     Non appena fu fuori dall’appartamento gli parve di rinascere, ma prima ancora che le porte dell’ascensore si aprissero davanti al laboratorio del dottor Banner, sentì una fitta di nostalgia, come se senza la presenza costante del suo Alpha fosse irrazionalmente esposto a chissà quali pericoli.<br/>     «È un incubo», mormorò tra sé.<br/>     «Steve!». Il dottor Banner lo salutò con entusiasmo. Lasciò perdere qualunque cosa stesse facendo e gli andò incontro. «Come mai da solo?».<br/>     Steve sentì il suo odore e qualcosa gli si ritorse nelle viscere. Si lasciò cadere su una sedia, scuotendo sconsolato la testa. «Ti prego, Banner, non anche tu».<br/>     Il dottor Banner sorrise, chinando lo sguardo. «Scusa, non voglio sminuirti, ma sei in dolce attesa… è strano che Barnes ti lasci uscire senza di lui. Stai bene?».<br/>     Per quanto lo trovasse assurdo, Steve sorrise alle sue parole. «Nausea». Si strinse nelle spalle. «Puoi farci qualcosa?».<br/>   Il sorriso di Banner si allargò. «È normale. Posso darti delle pasticche, ma prima ti suggerisco di provare con sistemi più naturali: fai piccoli pasti frequenti, cibo secco, carboidrati, e mantieniti idratato, ma bevi lontano dai pasti. Poco e spesso».<br/>    «Tanto vale provare», sospirò Steve. «Non mi ero mai reso conto di quanto fosse limitante la vita di un Omega legato e incinta. Bucky non mi lascia solo un istante, a parte oggi. Natasha gli ha chiesto di allenarsi con lei».<br/>     «Ah sì?». Bastò nominare la Vedova Nera perché l’interesse del dottore si riaccendesse e si schermasse di imbarazzo.<br/>     «Perché non le chiedi di uscire?».<br/>     L’uomo si strinse nelle spalle. «Non potrebbe funzionare».<br/>   «Lo pensavo anche io, di me e Bucky. Pensavo di non essere abbastanza per lui, che non avrei mai potuto dargli una famiglia…». Steve si accigliò. «Posso contare sulla tua discrezione?».<br/>     La domanda improvvisa cancellò ogni traccia di timidezza dal volto dello scienziato, sostituito dalla più completa attenzione. «Come medico sono tenuto a…».<br/>     «Come amico», precisò allora Steve.<br/>     Banner inclinò il capo. «Certo. C’è qualcosa che non va o che ti preoccupa?».<br/>    Steve prese un respiro profondo e subito se ne pentì, ma non lo diede a vedere. Banner era un amico, non una minaccia. «Bucky mi ha raccontato qualcosa, prima che ci trasferissimo alla torre. Cerco di non pensarci, ma…». Abbassò lo sguardo, non sapendo come affrontare l’argomento.<br/>     «Ti ascolto».<br/>     «Bucky ha avuto altri Omega prima di me».<br/>     «Oh. E questo ti…».<br/>    Steve scosse appena la testa. «No, non è quel che pensi. È stato negli anni ‘50 o almeno così gli pare. Era una specie di esperimento dell’Hydra. Volevano capire se le caratteristiche del supersoldato fossero ereditarie».<br/>     Banner fece una smorfia. «Capisco». Si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso in un gesto nervoso. «Ha senso. Devono aver cercato di riprodurre il siero per anni, e alla fine, non riuscendoci, lo hanno rubato». Il nome di Howard Stark e la modalità del suo assassinio aleggiarono tra loro come uno spettro.<br/>     «Mi chiedo… se sia possibile sapere se ha avuto dei figli e cosa ne è stato di loro». Lo disse con tono grave. Aveva continuato a rimuginarci ed era arrivato alla conclusione che voleva sapere la verità. Solo così sarebbe riuscito a lasciarsi quel pensiero alle spalle.<br/>     L’espressione di Banner, però, si contrasse. «Steve, hai pensato che, se il sergente Barnes avesse avuto dei figli negli anni ‘50, adesso avrebbero… più del doppio dell’età che dimostrate. Per non parlare che se fossero cresciuti in seno all’Hydra, se le vostre strade si fossero incrociate…».<br/>     Steve sospirò. «Avremmo potuto ucciderli». Non aveva voluto pensare a quell’eventualità, ma era possibile. Sarebbero stati cresciuti per diventare uomini dell’Hydra o cavie a loro volta. «Credo che avessi bisogno di sentirmelo dire».<br/>     «No, aspetta, Steve», lo contraddisse subito il dottor Banner. «A parte il fatto che anche se avessimo i nomi di quegli Omega, sarebbe davvero difficile riuscire a scoprire qualcosa; bisognerebbe risalire agli archivi dei laboratori, scovarli tra chissà quanti documenti criptati, ma io dubito fortemente che siano riusciti nel loro intento».<br/>     Il Capitano rialzò gli occhi sul dottor Banner, quasi trattenendo il fiato in attesa che continuasse.<br/>     Lui infilò le mani nelle tasche del camice, sforzandosi di sorridere. «Dubito che senza un’adeguata affinità biologica, uno di noi potrebbe avere dei figli».<br/>     «Di cosa stai parlando?».<br/>     Lo scienziato cercò di nuovo di nascondersi dietro un sorriso privo di gioia. «Del fatto che i nostri corpi sono stati modificati dal siero. Noi ci rigeneriamo più in fretta, abbiamo un sistema immunitario più forte, ma le mutazioni possono interferire con la fecondazione. In pratica, un Omega non modificato non riesce ad accettare un’interferenza biologica ritenuta estranea».<br/>     Steve aveva corrugato la fronte e si lasciò cadere contro lo schienale. «Stai dicendo che…».<br/>     Banner aprì le braccia. «Tutti i miei studi dicono che la nostra unione con individui non potenziati è sterile».<br/>     Sospirò. «Sono egoista se dico che mi hai appena tolto un peso dal cuore?».<br/>     Banner rise. «Dal momento che sei l’unico Omega potenziato e che nessuno è riuscito a riprodurre il siero, la tua gravidanza è assolutamente unica, Steve».<br/>     L’Omega si portò una mano sul ventre ancora piatto e avvertì una nota triste nell’odore dell’amico, forse di rimpianto. Era quello stesso sentimento che aveva provato lui quando Tony aveva annunciato che Pepper era incinta. «Perché non ci sono riusciti?», chiese all’improvviso per allontanare i pensieri dell’altro dall’argomento.<br/>     Lo scienziato si riscosse. «Mi stai chiedendo di nuovo di fare delle ipotesi». Sorrise. «E va bene. Suppongo che il dottor Zola non possedesse i dati delle ricerche del dottor Erskine. Il siero usato sul sergente è probabilmente derivato dall’analisi del sangue di quel nazista, Schmidt. Il siero originale aveva avuto su di lui notevoli effetti collaterali…».<br/>     «Per usare un eufemismo», commentò Steve.<br/>     «Quindi Zola avrà cercato di porvi rimedio. Probabilmente è per questo che nessuno si è reso conto degli effetti che aveva avuto su Barnes. Lui non ha avuto nessun cambiamento fisico evidente».<br/>     Steve annuì con enorme sollievo.<br/>     «Dopo essere stato catturato e portato in America non credo che Zola abbia più avuto modo di portare avanti le ricerche sul siero. Per contro, immagino che il padre di Tony sia riuscito a mettere le mani su quei documenti e, disponendo sia del tuo sangue che delle ricerche portate avanti dal dottor Erskine, deve essere riuscito a perfezionare la formula».<br/>     «Bucky aveva detto che i supersoldati creati col siero di Howard erano eccezionalmente forti».<br/>     Banner annuì. «Credo sia stato un bene, Steve, che nessuno sia più riuscito a ricreare il siero».<br/>     «Lo credo anche io», convenne con un sorriso velato di amarezza. «Ma senza il dottor Erskine, Bucky e io non avremmo avuto tutto questo». Si alzò in piedi e Banner gli diede un blister di farmaci. «Grazie di tutto, Banner. Ora credo sia meglio che torni al mio appartamento. Se Bucky torna prima di me e non mi trova, sarebbe capace di demolire tutta la torre».<br/>     Bruce Banner rise brevemente. «Quelle solo se gli accorgimenti che ti ho suggerito non funzionano», gli ricordò. Nel suo sguardo era tornata quella pacata serenità guadagnata con tanta fatica, e Steve gli fu immensamente grato per la sua amicizia.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>________________________</p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em> <strong>Note:</strong> </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>In questo capitolo ho rischiato di incartarmi da sola! Spero di non aver preso grossi granchi, ma insomma, non sono una biologa! &gt;.&lt;</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Prima che qualcuno mi faccia presente che le nausee di Steve sono iniziate troppo presto (siamo solo alla terza settimana), preciso che in tutte le omegaverse che ho letto le gravidanze durano meno di nove mesi. Non c’è una lunghezza standard per la gestazione degli Omega, ma di sicuro anche quella di Steve sarà più breve.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Ora le fonti a cui mi sono appoggiata. Questa volta non sono proprio “tecniche”:</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>• <em>Affinità biologica: [</em><em><a href="https://www.repubblica.it/2009/03/sezioni/scienze/bacio-chimica/bacio-chimica/bacio-chimica.html">Qui</a>]</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>• <em>Interferenza biologia estranea: [</em> <em><a href="https://www.lastampa.it/salute/2010/06/24/news/la-difficolta-a-restate-incinta-puo-essere-dovuta-allo-sperma-incompatibile-1.37011778">Qui</a>]<br/><br/>Grazie di essere arrivati fin qui e alla prossima settimana con il nuovo capitolo! ^^</em></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Istinto primario</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>10</strong><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Istinto primario</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Le coccole erano un rituale che Steve aveva scoperto di adorare. Bucky lo baciava e ringhiava in modo giocoso, e il suo odore diventava così buono e avvolgente che Steve avrebbe voluto fondercisi dentro. Poi l’Alpha gli premeva i denti sul collo e lui smetteva di respirare. Bastava che Bucky accennasse a morderlo per farlo fremere di desiderio.<br/>     Con uno slancio improvviso, Steve ribaltò le loro posizioni e lo imprigionò sotto di sé. Premette le labbra contro le sue e le morse piano, senza smettere di sorridergli. L’Alpha gli arpionò le natiche e ringhiò in un modo che faceva pensare alle fusa di un grosso gatto.<br/>     «Ti amo», sospirò contro la sua bocca, sperando di non rovinare il momento col suo bisogno di esternare il sentimento che provava. Percepì una vibrazione nel legame, ma Bucky non si ritrasse, anzi allungò il collo per baciarlo a sua volta. Un bacio lento, profondo, mentre le braccia salivano a stringergli i fianchi.<br/>     Steve sospirò di piacere e nascose il viso tra la spalla e il collo del suo uomo, riempiendosi i polmoni del suo odore. Avrebbe voluto rimanere così, con Bucky che lo stringeva, ma la voce artificiale di Friday fece sussultare entrambi.<br/>     «La signorina Romanoff è alla porta».<br/>     Steve mugolò una protesta e scoccò un bacio a stampo sulle labbra di Bucky prima che potesse mettersi a ringhiare. «Vado io», annunciò alzandosi dal letto. Recuperò un paio di pantaloni della tutta e si diresse all’ingresso.<br/>     Era la prima visita che ricevevano da quando erano alla torre, ed era sicuro che Natasha non si sarebbe presentata senza il consenso del suo Alpha. Lei era l’eccezione, l’unica con cui Bucky avesse una specie di dialogo. Sorrise mentre apriva la porta.<br/>     «Nat!».<br/>     Natasha Romanoff arricciò il naso e gli allungò un cestino di fragole. «Un uccellino mi ha detto che qualcuno ha le nausee».<br/>     Steve rise imbarazzato e, prima di poterle rispondere, si ritrovò con le fragole in mano.<br/>     La donna gli diede un’occhiata di apprezzamento che lo fece arrossire e scivolò all’interno, andando ad accomodarsi sul divano. «Stavate scopando?», chiese voltando lo sguardo verso la porta da cui stava entrando Bucky. «Posso restare a guardare?».<br/>     Steve arrossì furiosamente e alzò lo sguardo verso l’Alpha che aveva indossato una maglia per nascondere le cicatrici, ma aveva ancora i capelli arruffati e odorava di sesso.<br/>     Bucky sogghignò. Era a suo agio con lei come Steve non lo aveva mai visto con gli altri, e quando anche lei riportò gli occhi su di lui, desiderò che il cestino di cartone fosse abbastanza grande da nascondere almeno i segni dei morsi che aveva sul torace.<br/>     Natasha sorrise e allungò una mano verso le fragole, afferrandone una. «Dovete essere uno spettacolo quando vi date da fare», rincarò, palesemente divertita dal suo imbarazzo. Bucky lo fissava con l’aria di divertirsi anche lui, e Steve ripiegò versa la camera.<br/>     «Vado a mettermi qualcosa addosso», borbottò senza voltarsi verso di loro.<br/>     «Prima fatti una doccia. Tra mezzora Nick vuole vederci tutti al piano di sopra».<br/>     Per un momento Steve si bloccò. Annuì e lasciò le fragole sul primo ripiano disponibile, prima di infilarsi in bagno.<br/>     Era sotto la doccia quando l’anta di vetro smerigliato si aprì e Bucky lo raggiunse sotto il getto caldo. Le sue braccia gli circondarono i fianchi e l’attimo successivo gli stava già baciando il collo.<br/>     «E Natasha?».<br/>     «Le ho detto che non volevo sprecare acqua». Gli mordicchiò il collo, proprio sopra il marchio, e Steve gemette. Bucky gli rispose ringhiando e strusciò l’erezione tra le sue natiche.<br/>     «Così non ne risparmieremo affatto». Steve appoggiò le mani al vetro, il sesso già duro tra le gambe, e Bucky gli accarezzò la gola, le sue dita risalirono sul mento e gli si infilarono in bocca, dove Steve le leccò e le succhiò allusivamente. L’Alpha si spinse dentro di lui con un unico movimento di reni e ringhiò di nuovo contro il suo orecchio.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Non appena entrò nella sala riunioni, Steve sentì gli occhi di tutti su di sé. Fece un respiro profondo e avanzò con la sicurezza di sempre.<br/>     «Capitano Rogers, sergente Barnes. Mi scuserete se non vi faccio le congratulazioni, ma sono qui per una questione seria». Steve fu quasi grato ai modi bruschi di Fury e sedette al solito posto sentendosi più rilassato. Bucky prese posto sulla sedia libera accanto a lui, e solo allora il Capitano si concesse di guardare gli altri Vendicatori presenti.<br/>     Clint gli strizzò l’occhio e Natasha gli sorrise. C’era anche Sam, che lo fissava ancora incredulo, mentre Tony era concentrato su un dispositivo che stava rimontando. Fury attese che Stark terminasse e inserisse la chiave USB nella presa, poi premette il tasto di accensione del telecomando.<br/>     Lo schermo posto davanti al tavolo si illuminò all’istante mostrando la foto di una donna bionda.<br/>     «Chi è?», chiese subito Steve.<br/>     «Era la dottoressa Yordanka Bagrjana, una virologa di fama internazionale. È stata assassinata la settimana scorsa a Burgas, nella Repubblica Bulgara. Ufficialmente si trovava lì per un congresso organizzato dall’università locale, ma sappiamo che avrebbe dovuto incontrare Evrim Yilmaz». Una seconda foto comparve sullo schermo.<br/>     L’attimo dopo Fury premette di nuovo un tasto e due nuove foto mostrarono la donna e l’uomo riversi faccia a terra in pozze di sangue scuro. «Yilmaz era specializzato del traffico di materiali bellici dall’Est Europa verso i Paesi Arabi».<br/>     Tony sbuffò con evidente fastidio e si prese il mento tra due dita, lisciando la barba curata.<br/>     Fury non gli badò. «Sei mesi fa era riuscito a sottrarre cinque barre di uranio dirette a Krasnoyarsk praticamente sotto gli occhi della scorta».<br/>     «Questa volta gli è andata male». Clint sembrò soddisfatto: un criminale in meno sulla piazza.<br/>     Il direttore annuì. «Questo per noi è un problema però: sappiamo che la dottoressa Bagrjana avrebbe consegnato a Yilmaz una nuova arma biologica, ma non sappiamo chi fosse l’acquirente».<br/>     «E tu sospetti che questo acquirente, ottenuta l’arma abbia eliminato Yilmaz e la Bagrjana», commentò Steve.<br/>     «Non l’acquirente, ma un altro trafficante», lo corresse Fury. «Due giorni fa un mio contatto a Sofia ha riconosciuto Ivan Novikov». Una terza foto comparve sul monitor. L’uomo aveva i capelli scuri, lunghi fino alle spalle e gli occhi chiari. La mascella squadrata era ispida di barba e la foto era chiaramente stata estrapolata da qualche videocamera di sorveglianza. «Crediamo che Novikov fosse il basista di Yilmaz nel furto di uranio. Gli omicidi sono nel suo stile e siamo quasi certi che stia ricontrattando la vendita».<br/>     «Quindi che cosa dovremmo fare?». Questa volta era stato Sam a parlare.<br/>     Fury si voltò di tre quarti per guardarlo con l’unico occhio da cui vedeva. «Andremo a Sofia a recuperare la fiala. Poi porteremo avanti la trattativa fino ad arrivare al cliente di Novikov. Se l’arma batteriologica in quella fiala cadesse in mani sbagliate o se si rompesse disperdendo in città il suo contenuto, sarebbe un disastro».<br/>     Steve annuì. «Quando partiamo?».<br/>     «Tu non parti, Capitano».<br/>     «Come?». Steve fissò interdetto Fury.<br/>     «Se ti mettessi a vomitare nel mezzo dell’azione, non saresti di nessuna utilità».<br/>     «Ma allora perché mi hai…».<br/>     «Vi ho fatti chiamare entrambi perché per questa missione ho bisogno di Barnes. Te la senti, Sergente? Parli russo e potresti facilmente sostituirti a Novikov».<br/>     Bucky teneva le braccia incrociate al petto, lo sguardo fisso sullo schermo. La sua espressione rimase imperscrutabile, ma spostò gli occhi sul direttore Fury e annuì. Un gesto secco, senza esitazioni. Non mosse altri muscoli.<br/>     «Bucky?». Steve non poteva credere che avesse accettato, che fosse pronto a lasciarlo solo e partire per una missione. Lui però non gli rispose, continuando ad ascoltare Fury.<br/>     «Non sappiamo chi ci troveremo davanti quindi voglio tutta la squadra sul posto, ad eccezione del capitano e del dottor Banner, a cui ho già fornito tutti i dati in nostro possesso sulla sostanza perché li analizzi e trovi una soluzione se la faccenda dovesse <em>sfuggirci di mano</em><em>».<br/></em>     «Sì, e così potrò continuare a seguire il capitano Rogers», confermò Banner.<br/>     «Natasha aggancerà Novikov in modo da scoprire chi sia il suo contatto. Quando la fiala sarà al sicuro, Barnes prenderà il suo posto nella trattativa. Barton e Wilson dovranno coprire loro le spalle…».<br/>     «E io che faccio?», si intromise di nuovo Tony.<br/>     «Tu, Stark interverrai se ci servirà la cavalleria pesante. Non sappiamo ancora con chi avremo a che fare e non voglio farmi trovare impreparato».<br/>     «Voglio venire anch’io». La voce bassa e decisa di Steve coprì uno sbuffo annoiato di Tony.<br/>     «È escluso, Capitano».<br/>     «Non puoi tagliarmi fuo…».<br/>     «NON DISCUTERE, STEVE!». Il tono ringhiante di Bucky fece congelare il sangue nelle vene di Steve.<br/>     L’Omega si pietrificò al comando del suo Alpha. Non riusciva a muoversi. A malapena poteva respirare. E poi si rese conto di avere gli occhi di tutti puntati su di sé. Il silenzio era assoluto. Un branco di predatori che fiutava la preda.<br/>     Steve avrebbe voluto reagire, ma non ci riusciva; non poteva opporsi al suo Alpha. L’istinto gli diceva che, se non avesse reagito, se si fosse arreso, non sarebbe stato attaccato. Doveva sottomettersi. Era di quello che aveva parlato Tony. Non l’aveva capito. Non era mai stato legato a un Alpha, e Bucky non aveva mai usato la sua autorità su di lui. Serrò i denti tanto forte che gli parve di sentirli scricchiolare.<br/>     Non voleva. Non si sarebbe sottomesso.<br/>     Fury si schiarì la voce. «Allora direi che è deciso. Avete mezzora di tempo per prepararvi alla partenza. Vi aspetto tra trenta minuti sul Quinjet».<br/>     Bucky si alzò e gli fece cenno di andare. Steve sentì la presa su di sé allentarsi e lo seguì fuori dalla sala senza guardare nessun altro.<br/>     Sentì le sedie spostate e i passi dei suoi compagni di squadra, ma nessuno gli rivolse una parola. Entrò nell’ascensore con Bucky, mantenendo le spalle attaccate alla parete di metallo mentre l’Alpha premeva il tasto che li avrebbe portati al loro appartamento, e continuò a non dire nulla.<br/>     Si fermò sulla porta e da lì osservò Bucky entrare in camera e uscirne poco dopo con un bagaglio leggero. Lo seguì con lo sguardo mentre entrava nel bagno e poi ne usciva seguendo un percorso che gli aveva già visto fare quando si erano trasferiti. Sfiorava le pareti, toccava gli oggetti imprimendovi il suo odore. Bucky continuò a marcare il territorio, senza dargli nessuna spiegazione, senza degnarlo di uno sguardo.<br/>     Steve cercò di raggiungerlo attraverso il legame, ma lo trovò chiuso.<br/>     Alla fine Bucky si caricò in spalla il borsone che aveva preparato e gli si avvicinò. Si guardarono negli occhi per un momento eterno, senza toccarsi, senza parlarsi.<br/>     Steve non sapeva cosa provava. Non si era mai sentito così. Bucky l’aveva tradito. L’aveva umiliato. L’aveva trattato come un oggetto di sua proprietà, un Omega che doveva solo obbedire. E i suoi amici non erano intervenuti.<br/>     Sentì il suo fiato sulle labbra, il suo odore ridotto fino a essere quasi impercettibile, un predatore in caccia.<br/>     Sostenne il suo sguardo, riversando ogni emozione nel legame. Gli parve di picchiare i pugni contro una porta chiusa, e Bucky si allontanò. Uscì e lo lasciò solo e completamente svuotato.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>___________________</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em> <strong>Note:</strong> </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>La ragione della sottomissione degli Omega agli Alpha è “tradizionalmente” una questione derivante dalla loro naturale inferiorità. </em> <em>Inoltre, in diverse storie, gli Alpha hanno un particolare tono imperioso (la voce da Alpha) capace di schiacciare completamente gli Omega, obbligandoli ad obbedire ai loro ordini.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>In natura</em> <em>, di fronte a</em> <em> situazioni di</em> <em> pericolo </em> <em>gli animali reagiscono in tre modi</em> <em>: combatte</em> <em>ndo</em> <em>, scappa</em> <em>ndo</em> <em> o blocca</em> <em>ndosi</em> <em>. Secondo lo psicologo </em> <em>militare</em> <em> <a href="https://researchportal.port.ac.uk/portal/en/persons/john-leach(c9012b45-d7bb-4aa7-8413-fc89f593666e).html">John Leach</a></em>  <em>gli esseri umani si comportano nello stesso modo.</em> <em>A suo dire, i</em> <em>l 75% delle persone tende a bloccarsi.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Questo meccanismo, secondo alcuni neuroscienziati dell’Università di Bristol, è causat</em> <em>o</em> <em> da una delle parti più “primitive” del cervello: la sostanza grigia periacqueduttale, all’interno del mesencefalo, che una volta percepito il pericolo, attiva una parte del cervelletto, la piramide, che blocca il corpo. [</em> <em> <a href="https://www.ilpost.it/2017/07/16/paralisi-paura/">Qui</a> </em> <em>].</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Nel 1962, il medico e neuroscienziato <a href="https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Paul_Donald_MacLean">Paul Donald MacLean</a></em> <em>, </em> <em>contemporaneo di Steve e Bucky,</em> <em>ideò la teoria del “cervello trino”, secondo la quale l</em> <em>’istinto primario </em> <em>che</em> <em>coinvolge una serie di comportamenti, dall’accoppiamento al rapporto fuga/attacco, nonché quei rapporti di gruppo che portano alla costituzione della gerarchia sociale appartiene al “cervello rettiliano”, la parte più antica del cervello, risalente a 500 milioni di anni fa. </em> <em>[</em> <em> <a href="http://www.creativa.education/2018/02/04/istinto-primordiale/">Qui</a> </em> <em>].</em><br/>     Se vi va, passate dalla mia pagina <a href="https://www.facebook.com/Nuel.Nurlana/">FB</a>. ♥</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Retaggio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/><strong>11</strong><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <strong>Retaggio</strong>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Steve non aveva assistito alla partenza del Quinjet. Si era asserragliato come un animale ferito nella tana, rifiutandosi di uscire e rimpiangendo di non aver baciato il suo Alpha prima che partisse.<br/>     Era stato il dottor Banner a riportarlo all’ordine, un paio di giorni dopo, chiedendogli di raggiungerlo nel suo laboratorio.<br/>    Per quanto non ne avesse alcuna voglia Steve si costrinse a raggiungerlo; l’ansia lo assalì non appena fu fuori dalle pareti domestiche. I suoi sensi impazziti lo misero in guardia su un nemico inesistente, ma si sforzò di andare avanti, teso come era stato forse solo prima di sottoporsi all’esperimento <em>Rinascita.<br/></em>     Banner era al telefono, ma gli rivolse un sorriso cordiale e gli fece cenno di accomodarsi. Si sbrigò a chiudere la telefonata e riportò su di lui la propria attenzione. Nel suo sguardo non c’era traccia di biasimo per la scenata in sala riunioni, e Steve gliene fu grato. Aveva creduto, temuto persino, che lo avrebbero giudicato debole o irrispettoso. Era un concetto così antiquato, in quel nuovo secolo, da apparirgli persino ridicolo, eppure faceva parte della sua educazione, di quello che gli avevano insegnato, di una vita e di un ruolo che gli erano stati stretti anche settant’anni prima.<br/>     «Non volevo interrompere la tua chiamata».<br/>     «Avevo concluso, e comunque ne parleremo tra poco. Come ti senti?».<br/>    Il Capitano si strinse nelle spalle, un nodo a chiudergli la gola. «Un idiota. Credo». Sospirò a fondo. «Di cosa volevi parlarmi?». Guardò il telefono, sperando di cambiare discorso.<br/>     Banner intrecciò le dita sulla scrivania. «Prima di partire, Tony si è messo in contatto con l’equipe medica che ha assistito Pepper durante il parto. Sono medici molto preparati e firmeranno un accordo di riservatezza».<br/>     Steve si agitò sulla sedia. «Non è un po’ presto per pensare al parto?».<br/>     «Sì», lo tranquillizzò il dottor Banner. «Ma è bene che cominci a programmare le visite e gli esami di cui avrai bisogno nei prossimi mesi. Inoltre mi hanno suggerito di farti usare dei plug per abituare i tuoi muscoli alla dilatazione».<br/>     L’espressione smarrita che doveva esibire in quel momento bloccò il dottore, che sorrise in modo bonario.<br/>     «Forse è meglio se partiamo dall’inizio». Banner si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso. «Immagino di non doverti spiegare che la gestazione degli Omega maschi è più corta di circa due mesi rispetto a quella femminile. So che ai tuoi tempi questo causava una mortalità infantile molto alta, ma la medicina neonatale ha fatto passi da gigante da allora».<br/>    «Come tutto il resto». Non riuscì a mascherare l’amarezza, anche se quello era di certo uno degli aspetti migliori del ventunesimo secolo.<br/>     Banner annuì. «Alla trentesima settimana un bambino è perfettamente formato e ha all’incirca il 90% di possibilità di sopravvivere. È per questo che Tony vuole tu abbia a disposizione i medici migliori».<br/>     Steve si sforzò di sorridere, ma gli parve di risentire la voce di Bucky che lo metteva in guardia da tutte le cose che avrebbero potuto andare storte.<br/>     «Data la tua particolare condizione, però, dovremo monitorare la crescita del feto. Ti prescriverò delle vitamine che dovrai prendere ogni giorno e fra un paio di settimane farai la prima ecografia… Sicuro di stare bene?».<br/>     Steve si riscosse e tese le labbra in un sorriso mesto. «È solo un po’ d’ansia».<br/>     «È normale, Steve. Pensiamo sempre alla gravidanza come a qualcosa di bello, ma è un periodo stressante per il corpo ed è normale avere paura. Inoltre, non sei abituato a stare lontano dal tuo Alpha».<br/>     «Non riesco a credere che se ne sia andato», mormorò sottintendendo molte altre cose.<br/>     Banner lo fissò in silenzio per qualche attimo, giocherellando nervosamente con una matita. «Prima di entrare nella squadra, vivevo in India da circa un anno». Fece una breve pausa, distogliendo lo sguardo con un sorriso imbarazzato. «Se Natasha non fosse venuta a prendermi, probabilmente sarei ancora lì. Non hai idea delle condizioni in cui vive la gente delle caste più umili. Molti di loro non possono permettersi un medico, quindi le mie parcelle erano più che altro un proforma, per non umiliarli. Ho imparato molto lì. Ho cauterizzato ferite in modi di cui avevo letto solo nei libri di Storia della medicina, e ho diagnosticato malattie che credevo debellate. Ho fatto nascere bambini». La sua espressione si incupì. «Ma non potevo salvare tutti. Non c’è niente di peggio di veder morire un bambino». Fece per dire qualcos’altro, ma non lo fece. «Il fatto è che…» si interruppe, come se stesse cercando le parole. «Il fatto è che è come se vivessero nel passato. Le dinamiche tra le coppie che ho visto lì, per noi sono superate. Noi abbiamo avuto il benessere, la rivoluzione sessuale, i diritti civili... quella gente, invece, vive secondo tradizioni antiche, tramandate da generazioni».<br/>     «Noi però viviamo in America».<br/>     «Non credo che l’Hydra si sia preoccupata di aggiornare il Soldato d’Inverno sugli usi e costumi del ventunesimo secolo, Steve, o sui diritti degli Omega».<br/>     Steve ammutolì.<br/>     «Se foste vissuti nel dopoguerra, Barnes avrebbe fatto la stessa cosa: ti avrebbe tenuto al sicuro e sarebbe andato a fare quello che doveva». Prese un respiro profondo, quasi stesse cercando il coraggio di aggiungere il resto. «Inoltre, nessuno di noi vuole che tu rischi di perdere il bambino, quindi accettalo, Steve: fino al parto dovrai rimanere al sicuro e lasciare che siano gli altri a salvare il mondo».<br/>     Steve guardò Banner come se lo avesse appena visto diventare verde per la prima volta.<br/>     «Barnes ha marcato il vostro alloggio col suo odore?».<br/>     Annuì.<br/>     «Ecco, vedi? L’ha fatto perché tu non soffra troppo durante la sua assenza. L’ho visto fare parecchie volte in India. Alpha che dovevano allontanarsi durante la gravidanza dei loro Omega per andare a lavorare in altre città, per avere il minimo indispensabile per sfamare le loro famiglie… Steve, è qualcosa che ha appreso prima di venire sottoposto al lavaggio del cervello».<br/>     Steve non si era reso conto della portata di quel gesto e si sentì in colpa. Era Bucky, il <em>suo</em> Bucky riemerso dal passato per prendersi cura di lui. Era lo stesso Bucky partito per la guerra perché lui potesse stare a casa, al sicuro. «È un bravo Alpha», riconobbe, sentendo ancora di più la sua mancanza.<br/>     Banner parve soddisfatto. «Ora tu cerca di essere un bravo Omega e perdonalo se è un po’… all’antica». Steve avrebbe riso se non avesse avuto un nodo in gola, ma Banner non gli diede il tempo di rimuginarci troppo. «Immagino che il malessere sia cominciato quando sei uscito di casa».<br/>     Di nuovo, annuì.<br/>    «Più tempo Barnes starà lontano, e più diventerai sensibile all’odore degli altri Alpha. In questi casi è normale che ti senta nervoso o minacciato. Se la sensazione diventasse troppo pressante, torna in casa, il suo odore riuscirà a calmarti. Non dimenticarti, però, che un po’ di sole fa bene sia a te che al bambino. Magari sali in terrazza: lì l’aria è migliore che in strada e non rischierai di incontrare nessuno. Se hai bisogno di me, è meglio che sia tu a venire qui: se venissi da te rischierei di coprire l’odore del Sergente col mio e non ti farebbe bene».<br/>     Steve respirò a fondo e sorrise. «Grazie, Banner». Il suo odore non era forte, ma soprattutto aveva una nota affettuosa, amichevole, che lo tranquillizzava.<br/>     «Te la senti di continuare o vuoi tornare a casa?».<br/>     «Posso resistere un altro po’».<br/>     «Allora parliamo dei plug. Dovrai usarli ogni giorno per almeno un quarto d’ora, in modo che la tua muscolatura si abitui gradualmente alla dilatazione. Parti con quello della misura più simile al pene del tuo Alpha e poi…». Steve arrossì furiosamente, e Banner si interruppe di nuovo. «Non c’è bisogno che ti imbarazzi con me, Steve. Sono il tuo medico», ma Steve percepì nel suo odore una chiara nota di imbarazzato che in qualche modo lenì il suo disagio.<br/>     «Non sono sicuro di aver capito… cosa c’entra il… di Bucky». Si schiarì la voce e sperò di non doverlo ripetere.<br/>     Banner rimase a bocca aperta per un momento, poi si ricompose. «A volte tendo a dimenticare che anche tu avresti bisogno di un corso di aggiornamento». Digitò qualcosa sulla tastiera e poi girò il monitor verso Steve. Probabilmente immaginò che ricorrere al sistema olografico sarebbe stato troppo imbarazzante in quel caso. «I plug anali sono giocattoli sessuali. Si utilizzano come stimolatori e dilatatori, ma sono corti e conformati in modo che una volta inseriti, la stretta dello sfintere li mantenga in posizione stabile anche camminando o svolgendo attività normali».<br/>     Steve sentiva il viso in fiamme mentre osservava l’immagine e ascoltava la spiegazione. «E per quale ragione dovrei…?».<br/>     «La testa del bambino avrà una circonferenza notevole, Steve. Se vuoi evitare strappi e punti di sutura, oltre a limitare il dolore, ti consiglio di usarli. Non se ne accorgerà nessuno e la dilatazione è temporanea. Tornerai ad avere rapporti sessuali più in fretta e senza complicazioni».<br/>     Per la prima volta da quando la squadra era partita, Steve fu contento che nessuno di loro fosse lì. «Credo di avere davvero bisogno di quel corso di aggiornamento».</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Il Quinjet atterrò a notte fonda. Pochi minuti dopo, un’ambulanza partì dalla torre degli Avengers a sirene spiegate.<br/>     Steve fu avvisato solo la mattina successiva. Non c’era ragione di farlo agitare.<br/>     Fu avvisato dopo che l’intervento era finito e l’agente Romanoff aveva lasciato la sala operatoria.<br/>     Quando era arrivato in ospedale, aveva mandato Clint a riposare e si era seduto accanto al letto, aspettando che lei si svegliasse. C’era voluta quasi un’ora.<br/>     «Ehi, bel ragazzo». La voce di Natasha era appena un sussurro, ma Steve fu felice di sentirla.<br/>     «Come ti senti?», le chiese prendendole una mano nella sua.<br/>     «Sono stata meglio», ammise lei, «Ma tu che ci fai qui? Qualcuno potrebbe sentire il tuo odore».<br/>     «Avevo sentito dire che un’amica si era fatta male».<br/>     Natasha stiracchiò le labbra nell’ombra di un sorriso. «Quel Novikov era un osso duro».<br/>     «Ma tu sei stata più dura di lui».<br/>     «Mh». Sospirò, lottando contro la sonnolenza che voleva farle chiudere di nuovo gli occhi. «Abbiamo recuperato la fiala».<br/>    «Lo so, Banner me l’ha detto». Clint gliela aveva consegnata durante la notte. Friday l’aveva svegliato prima che il jet atterrasse, in modo che fosse pronto al loro arrivo.<br/>     «L’acquirente usa canali protetti per comunicare. Stark non è riuscito a penetrare il sistema nel tempo prestabilito, così abbiamo dovuto impadronirci del terminale di Novikov».<br/>     «Okay, ma non sforzarti, Nat».<br/>    «Non hai capito», lo riprese lei, con un filo di voce impastata. «Non sono semplici trafficanti d’armi. Ci vorrà tempo per identificarli. Non aspettarti che Barnes torni domani». Natasha si arrese e abbassò le palpebre pesanti.<br/>     Steve la ascoltò respirare lentamente, mentre la sua speranza si affievoliva poco a poco. Bucky era partito da giorni ormai, e il legame era rimasto chiuso per tutto il tempo. A volte, quando stava per addormentarsi o subito prima di svegliarsi, aveva l’impressione che il suo Alpha fosse con lui, che gli accarezzasse i capelli e lo annusasse come era solito fare quando lo credeva addormentato, ma forse era solo una sua fantasia.<br/>     In quel momento la porta della camera si socchiuse. «È permesso?». La testa del dottor Banner comparve nello spiraglio aperto.<br/>     Steve sorrise e lasciò la mano di Natasha prima di alzarsi in piedi. «Si è appena riaddormentata», disse a bassa voce. Banner spostò lo sguardo sul viso della Vedova Nera e gli si intenerì lo sguardo. «Vi lascio soli». Il dottor Banner occupò la sedia su cui era stato seduto lui, e Steve li guardò ancora per un istante, prima di chiudere la porta. Augurava loro tutto il bene del mondo.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>___________________</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <em> <strong> Note: </strong> </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>1. </em> <em>I nati prematuri non hanno vita facile, quindi per carità, non date retta al dottor Banner</em> <em>. </em> <em>^^’</em> <em>Un bambino nato d</em> <em>opo la </em> <em>ventiquattre</em> <em>sima settimana </em> <em>può</em> <em> sopravvive</em> <em>re</em> <em>, </em> <em>ma</em> <em>rischia gravissime complicanze e ritardi. [<a href="https://www.disabili.com/medicina/articoli-qmedicinaq/qualita-della-vita-sopravvivenza-e-disabilita-nei-bambini-nati-prematuri">Qui</a>]</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>2. </em> <em>Un</em> <em> censimento </em> <em>americano </em> <em>del </em> <em>1910 </em> <em>mise in evidenza una percentuale di mort</em> <em>alità</em> <em> infantile nei primi mesi di vita del 38%. </em> <em>Il 60% delle morti in culla era causato da</em> <em> debolezza e prematurità. </em> <em>Le incubatrici dell’epoca non si dimostrarono in grado di cambiare significativamente questi dati e, inoltre, avevano costi di gestione elevatissimi, tanto che il loro </em> <em>utilizzo venne quasi abbandonato fino agli anni ‘30 in favore di una politica di “parental care”. [<a href="https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Storia_dell%27incubatrice">Qui</a>]<br/></em><em>Una cursità sulla storia dell’incubatrice a NY: [</em> <em><a href="https://www.ilpost.it/2018/05/12/martin-couney-incubatrici/">Qui</a>]</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>3. </em> <em>Dagli anni ‘40 al 2010 Steve e Bucky si sono persi un po’ di cose. Il discorso che Banner fa a Steve si rifà al ruolo di genere, ovvero quella serie di norme comportamentali associate a uno specifico genere</em> <em> in un dato gruppo o sistema sociale. </em> <em>Il discorso</em> <em>sarebbe ampio quindi vi rimando a</em>  <em> <a href="https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ruolo_di_genere">Wikipedia</a> </em> <em>per una sintesi</em> <em>. </em> <em>Basti poi considerare alcune “curiose” conquiste delle donne (e quindi, nella storia, degli Omega), in questo lasso di tempo: [<a href="https://www.giornodopogiorno.org/2019/07/30/cose-ordinarie-donna/">Qui</a>] o, per una lettura più completa: [<a href="https://it.qwe.wiki/wiki/History_of_women_in_the_United_States">Qui</a>]</em></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Cambio di prospettiva</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/><strong>12</strong><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Cambio di prospettiva</strong><br/><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cinque settimane.<br/>     Era stato via così tanto tempo che si era chiesto se avesse senso tornare.<br/>     Non era il numero dei giorni; erano i pensieri, le ragioni che lo avevano spinto ad andare avanti, a <em>non</em> tornare.<br/>     Si era sostituito a Novikov, aveva portato a termine la sua missione, <em>ma</em> non poteva finire così.<br/>     Stark aveva hackerato il sistema di comunicazione e aveva trovato molto più di quanto si fossero aspettati. Aveva fornito alle forze dell’ordine nomi e posizioni di criminali in sette Paesi diversi. Aveva recuperato le barre di uranio rubate sei mesi prima e finite in un piccolo, insospettabile stato sul Golfo Arabico.<br/>     Avrebbe potuto tornare a New York quando ci era tornato Stark.<br/>     <em>Ma </em>avevano portato alla luce una rete terroristica con collegamenti nell’Est Europa e nel Medio Oriente. Criminali dotati dei più sofisticati sistemi informatici e di armamenti con cui avrebbero potuto scatenare la terza guerra mondiale.<br/>     Era stato allora che aveva parlato col Direttore. Alla fine Fury aveva autorizzato il proseguimento della sua missione, anche se gli aveva imposto la presenza di Wilson.<br/>     Era partito subito per Krasnoyarsk. <em>E </em>una parte di lui era rimasta lì.<br/>     <em>Cosa ti spinge ad andare avanti?</em> Era grato a Fury per avergli imposto Wilson.<br/>     Non avrebbe mai smesso di cercare e neutralizzare minacce se lui non lo avesse riportato indietro.<br/>     <em>Devo fermarli prima che…<br/></em>     <em>Prima che facciano cosa?<br/></em>     <em>Che provochino un’altra guerra. Che distruggano altre vite.<br/></em>     <em>È ora di tornare a casa, James.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cinque settimane lontano da casa.<br/>     Anche Krasnoyarsk era casa.<br/>     In un modo diverso. Era la casa che conosceva, che ricordava.<br/>     Cosa aveva a New York, a parte Steve?<br/>     Anche Steve era casa.<br/>     <em>E </em>non importava che non ricordasse quasi nulla del passato, che non si sentisse a suo agio nelle strade affollate della Grande Mela. Era addestrato a sopportare qualunque tipo di interferenza.<br/>     Steve valeva più di qualche disagio, di un posto che non riconosceva.<br/>     Aveva immaginato di tornare da lui, <em>ma</em> era salito sulla terrazza sul tetto della torre. Si era steso su una sdraio, sotto il sole di New York, ad ascoltare l’inquietudine nel legame. Sotto il tessuto nero della maglia sentiva il sudore bagnargli la pelle. Persino il suo braccio sinistro si era intiepidito.<br/>   Le porte dell’ascensore si aprirono infrangendo il flusso dei suoi pensieri. Il Soldato identificò l’odore del soggetto in avvicinamento e non si scompose.<br/>     «Non dovresti essere dal tuo Omega a recuperare un po’ del tempo perduto?». Natasha gli si avvicinò, silenziosa e letale anche con un braccio al collo.<br/>     «[Natal’ja]». Si mise a sedere, valutando le sue condizioni dopo che Novikov le aveva trapassato una spalla da parte a parte con un’asta di metallo. «[Ti rimetterai?]».<br/>     «[Tornerò come nuova. A differenza tua, se fai aspettare ancora qualcuno]».<br/>     Bucky respirò a fondo. Distolse lo sguardo. «[Non sono sicuro che mi voglia ancora]».<br/>     «[Magari ti farà dormire per un po’ sul divano, ma so che ti sta aspettando. Come mai il Russo?]».<br/>     Bucky corrugò la fronte. Non se ne era accorto. Non le rispose.<br/>    Le labbra di Natasha si piegarono appena verso l’alto, il suo sguardo si spostò sull’orizzonte di grattacieli. «[Fa uno strano effetto, vero? Tornare a casa]».<br/>    Bucky le concesse un’espressione che era lo specchio della sua. Lei <em>capiva.</em> Li accomunava un passato che non sapevano condividere con altri, le parole, gli accenti. «[Io non…]». Respirò a fondo. «[Non sono mai riuscito a dirglielo]».<br/>     «[Forse dovresti dirglielo in Russo]».<br/>     «[Non lo capirebbe]».<br/>     «[Appunto]». Un sorrisino malizioso forzò la piega delle sue labbra e il sergente Barnes si accigliò.<br/>     Non era sicuro di capire cosa intendesse, ma l’ascensore si aprì di nuovo e l’odore di Steve lo colpì con forza. Rabbia. <em>E</em> dolore. Un dolore fisico che lo fece voltare prima ancora che Natasha si accorgesse che Steve era lì.<br/>     La Vedova Nera se ne accorse qualche metro dopo, quando il Capitano fu più vicino. Gli strizzò l’occhio e andò incontro all’Omega. «Barnes ha qualcosa da dirti», gli disse proseguendo verso l’ascensore.<br/>     Bucky non riusciva a staccare gli occhi da Steve che marciava verso di lui, dalla sua espressione furiosa, dai lievi ma incontrovertibili cambiamenti del suo corpo. «Cos’è che devi dirmi?». Lo prese di petto, pronto allo scontro.<br/>     <em>«Y</em><em>a</em><em> lyublyu vas».</em> I suoni e gli accenti lo rendevano più facile. Gli occhi perplessi di Steve, invece, il suo odore che gli riempiva le narici, rendevano difficile pensare.<br/>     Steve si accigliò. «Cosa vuol dire?».<br/>     «Ti amo». Le parole, stavolta, gli uscirono dalle labbra come fossero state lì da sempre, in attesa.<br/>     L’espressione si Steve si sciolse e il calore del suo amore gli esplose nel petto attraverso il legame, ma non era abbastanza. Lo sapeva. Lo, <em>li</em> aveva lasciati soli per cinque settimane, senza dare nessuna notizia.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>     <em>Devo fermarli prima che…<br/></em>     <em>Prima che facciano cosa?<br/></em>     <em>Che provochino un’altra guerra. Che distruggano altre vite. Che rubino il futuro a chi non è ancora nato.<br/></em>     <em>Lo stai facendo per tuo figlio? Continuerai a combattere fino a quando sarà nato? È ora di tornare a casa, James.</em></p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>     «Mi sei mancato». Distolse gli occhi dai suoi, spostandoli sul suo ventre, e sollevò la mano fino a sfiorare la stoffa tesa sulla linea ammorbidita dei suoi fianchi. Era <em>spaventoso</em> che suo figlio fosse lì. Era diventato concreto mentre lui si ostinava a fingere che non gli importasse. <em>Ma</em> ci pensava costantemente. «Mi <em>siete</em> mancati».<br/>     Steve sospirò, impreparato alla sua resa, e le sue emozioni lo travolsero. In un istante, le sue braccia gli strinsero il collo e se lo ritrovò addosso, a cavalcioni sulle cosce, a divorargli le labbra con baci affamati. La sua rabbia si era trasformata in eccitazione, il suo bisogno esplose e gli bruciò il petto e la mente. Lo aveva lasciato solo per cinque settimane. Era stato un pazzo. Un pazzo e un irresponsabile.<br/>     «Scusa, Steve», gli mormorò contro le labbra, e Steve staccò la bocca dalla sua, bisognoso d’aria. Le sue labbra erano umide e il suo fiato scottava. L’odore della sua eccitazione lo stava stordendo.<br/>     «Voglio fare l’amore», ringhiò Steve, senza sapere quanto gli piaceva quando assumeva quel tono autoritario.<br/>    Fissò sfarfallare le ciglia bionde e lunghe che popolavano i suoi sogni e gli accarezzò l’interno delle cosce, risalendo fino all’erezione che tendeva il tessuto morbido dei pantaloni. «Vuoi farlo qui? Aspetta almeno che entriamo».<br/>     «Subito, Buck!». Steve si alzò come una molla e lo afferrò per la maglia, tirandolo con sé. In ascensore, lo spinse contro la parete di metallo e ricominciò a baciarlo. Aveva il respiro corto, ma continuava a cercare le sue labbra, la pelle del suo collo e a ringhiare piano, come a intimargli di non provare nemmeno a tirarsi indietro.<br/>     A Bucky bastò attraversare la porta di casa per rendersi conto di quanto la sua assenza l’avesse fatto soffrire. Il suo odore era svanito, in compenso quello dell’Omega saturava l’aria di solitudine e di abbandono.<br/>     Se lo premette contro, sfiorando con le dita il marchio sul suo collo, e Steve gemette e lo strinse, attaccando il naso al suo collo. Lo sentì annusarlo a fondo, ritrovando un po’ di calma.<br/>    Bucky premette le labbra contro la sua tempia e avrebbe voluto che il tempo si fermasse. Avrebbe voluto tenere Steve tra le braccia per sempre.<br/>    Un brivido alla base della schiena gli disse che le mani dell’Omega stavano tirando su la stoffa della maglia scoprendogli la pelle sudata.<br/>     «Vuoi che faccia una doccia, prima?».<br/>     Steve ringhiò minaccioso, senza spostare la testa dall’incavo del suo collo. «Non osare!».<br/>    Bucky respirò a fondo. Era sollevato: lo voleva ancora. Lo desiderava. Forse era solo effetto della gravidanza, ma si sarebbe accontentato. Gli afferrò le cosce caricandosi il suo peso addosso e, con le gambe di Steve allacciate dietro lo schiena, raggiunse la loro camera.<br/>    Se Steve non fosse stato in quello stato, avrebbe riso del proprio tempismo, del bisogno di parlare con lui proprio in quel momento, ma Steve aveva aspettato così tanto che non poteva chiedergli di farlo ancora.<br/>     Aveva fretta. Le sue emozioni lo assalivano attraverso il legame, violente e totalizzanti.<br/>    Contemplò il suo magnifico Omega che respirava con la bocca aperta mentre si spogliava in fretta e tornava a baciarlo, i muscoli sodi che guizzavano sotto le sue mani, pelle immacolata che fremeva al passaggio delle sue dita.<br/>     Steve gli afferrò il polso prima che arrivasse tra le sue natiche. Non voleva rischiare di fargli male, ma…<br/>     «Muoviti, Buck!». Era un ordine, anche se dato con voce affaticata.<br/>     «Agli ordini, Capitano».</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bucky non sapeva se avessero scopato o fatto l’amore. Sapeva che quello che faceva con Steve era talmente bello da fargli male.<br/>     Quando le sue dita gli accarezzavano la nuca, Bucky sentiva il bisogno di piangere. Nessuno lo aveva mai toccato così, con quella gentilezza. Nei suoi ricordi c’erano solo violenza e dolore, e non era giusto. Eppure anche lui aveva avuto dei genitori che dovevano averlo amato, una vita diversa, prima della guerra, ma non li ricordava.<br/>     Allora sprofondava, sempre più giù, dove non sentiva dolore, dove niente e nessuno poteva raggiungerlo. Nemmeno Steve. Era l’unico modo per restargli accanto senza crollare.<br/>     «Resta con me». La voce di Steve era solo l’eco rovente dei gemiti e delle grida di piacere che gli avevano riempito gli orecchi fino a poco prima.<br/>     «Vado solo in bagno», gli rispose alzandosi dal letto.<br/>     «Buck…».<br/>     Sapeva che Steve si riferiva al legame, al modo in cui fuggiva dentro se stesso, dove non poteva sentirlo, ma gli diede le spalle e sparì nella stanza accanto. Si sciacquò il viso e si guardò nello specchio chiedendosi cosa vedesse Steve quando lo guardava, cosa avrebbe visto suo figlio. Non era sicuro di voler conoscere la risposta.<br/>     Lasciò scorrere l’acqua finché non divenne calda e, inumidì un asciugamano.<br/>    Steve guardava verso la porta, lo aspettava, inconsapevole di quanto fosse bello così rilassato, coi segni della loro passione addosso. La camera sapeva di nuovo di loro, dei loro odori mischiati a lenire le ansie di entrambi.<br/>     Tornò al suo fianco e iniziò a passargli l’asciugamano sulla pelle, ripulendolo dallo sperma che si era schizzato addosso. Steve gli portò una mano tra i capelli, accarezzandogli la nuca, e Bucky si sentì tremare.<br/>     «Dove vai, Buck?».<br/>     «Da nessuna parte». Gettò l’asciugamano a terra e gli si distese accanto. «Resto con te».<br/>     Steve sospirò, gli sfiorò l’anima attraverso il legame, e Bucky, che stava per abbracciarlo, si fermò, la mano sospesa sopra il suo ventre che, in quella posizione, non tradiva alcun cambiamento.<br/>     Il Capitano gli prese la mano e, nonostante la sua resistenza, se la appoggiò sulla pelle. «Non ti sento, Buck. Ho bisogno di sentirti. <em>Abbiamo</em> bisogno di sentirti».<br/>     Bucky non riusciva a staccare lo sguardo dalla sua mano, quella stessa mano con cui aveva ucciso tanti innocenti, sul ventre che custodiva suo figlio. Pregò che Steve potesse proteggerlo da tutti i suoi peccati, dalla sua influenza negativa, dall’ombra del Soldato che sarebbe sempre stata alle sue spalle, e si sforzò di riemergere, di fargli percepire quell’emozione confusa, fatta di incertezza per il futuro e di gratitudine per essere al suo fianco.<br/>     Non era pronto per condividere <em>altro</em><em>,</em> nemmeno con Steve. Non poteva spiegargli l’abisso che divorava ogni emozione, non in quella lingua che aveva suoni più dolci e accenti sbagliati.<br/>     Steve sospirò di nuovo e gli lasciò la mano, così che lui potesse ritirarla, ma Bucky non lo fece. Accarezzò pochi centimetri di pelle, sfiorandola coi polpastrelli, come se non avessero appena finito di scambiarsi il respiro e gli umori, come se non avessero addosso l’uno l’odore dell’altro.<br/>     «La settimana scorsa ho visto battere il suo cuore».<br/>     Bucky sollevò subito lo sguardo. All’improvviso sentì il petto stringersi, il cuore pronto a infrangersi alla notizia che qualcosa non andava, ma Steve sorrise.<br/>    «Peccato che tu non ci fossi. Stando all’ecografia, va tutto bene, anche se non si possono fare raffronti, dato che questa gravidanza è assolutamente unica. Banner dice che il seme di chi è stato modificato dal siero non può attecchire in un Omega non modificato».<br/>     Il senso scivolò dentro di lui con lentezza, come se le parole di Steve fossero avanzate incidendo e scavando nella sua mente. «Glielo hai detto».<br/>     «Scusa, io…».<br/>    «Non importa». Lo interruppe. «Se tu ti fidi di lui, mi fido anch’io». Era strano lasciar andare l’incertezza dopo tutti gli anni trascorsi a chiedersi se avesse generato dei figli di cui non avrebbe mai conosciuto il destino. Era come tornare a respirare. «Dimmi com’era il… davvero si vede il battito del bambino?».<br/>     Steve sorrise, sollevò l’indice e disegnò in aria una linea che andava su e giù. «È stato bello».<br/>     «Avrei voluto esserci». I suoni e gli accenti erano quelli giusti del sollievo e, forse, della speranza.<br/>     «Ci sarai la prossima volta».<br/>     Bucky sentì il legame macchiarsi di una sfumatura di dolore. Di nuovo dovette inghiottire l’ansia, spingerla giù. «Cosa c’è?».<br/>     «Banner dice che probabilmente, dopo il parto, i miei valori ormonali torneranno quelli di prima del calore e che non potrò allattarlo».<br/>     Sbuffò. «Se hai così voglia che qualcuno ti succhi i capezzoli basta dirlo». Si chinò sul suo petto, a leccargli l’areola sensibile. Gli piaceva sentire il capezzolo inturgidirsi sulla lingua, stringerlo tra i denti, succhiarlo.<br/>     «Buck!». Steve gemette, gonfiando il petto e gettando indietro la testa.<br/>     Lasciò la presa, sollevato e divertito. «Sul serio, Stevie? Dopo che l’abbiamo fatto tre volte?». Rise portandogli una mano tra le gambe, dove si stava irrigidendo di nuovo, e si beò del rossore che aveva imporporato il viso del suo Omega.<br/>     «Cretino!».<br/>     Steve lo guardava come se si aspettasse una risposta, e Bucky sentì qualcosa attraverso il legame, una punta di nostalgia che non riusciva a identificare. Lo baciò, e Steve rispose al suo bacio con trasporto, anche se quel qualcosa rimase in sospeso tra loro.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Erano rilassati ed esausti, braccia e gambe intrecciate, intenti a scambiarsi carezze pigre, in attesa di addormentarsi. Se avesse atteso ancora, avrebbe finito col non parlare mai. «Cos’eri venuto a dirmi prima, sulla terrazza?».<br/>     Steve si stiracchiò e gli si accomodò meglio addosso. «Non ha più importanza».<br/>     «Certo che ne ha».<br/>     «Buck…».<br/>     «No, Steve. Stiamo per avere un figlio, e se sei arrabbiato con me lo capisco. Ho sbagliato. Non avrei dovuto lasciarti solo per così tanto tempo. Ho avuto paura. Non so come si fa il padre, non so se sarò in grado di farlo, e non voglio deluderti». Fece una pausa e abbassò la voce. «Se in queste settimane ti fossi reso conto che non mi vuoi più, lo capirei».<br/>     Steve si accigliò, il languore soppiantato dall’attenzione. «Non mi deluderai, Buck! Credi che io sappia come si fa il padre?». Chiuse gli occhi per un momento, chinando il capo e, nel legame, Bucky avvertì la sua vergogna. «Io volevo che tu tornassi. Ero arrabbiato, sì, e ho pensato… Dio, Buck! Dovrei volere solo che sia sano e che vada tutto bene…». Respirò a fondo. «Invece non riesco a smettere di pensare che non voglio che sia un Omega».<br/>     Bucky sentì il suo senso di colpa mescolarsi al proprio e lo strinse più forte. «Mi dispiace». Gli baciò la fronte, lo zigomo. «Mi dispiace, Steve. È colpa mia. Non avrei dovuto trattarti in quel modo».<br/>     «No, non avresti dovuto».<br/>     L’istinto del Soldato lo mise in guardia, ma Steve non era una minaccia. Non c’era nessuna aggressività nel legame, e Bucky si bloccò, non sapendo come comportarsi.<br/>     Steve non si rese conto della sua difficoltà. Non si accorgeva mai di quanto le cose più banali mandassero in avaria il suo sistema. Continuò a parlare, e Bucky lo ascoltò, sperando che non si accorgesse mai di quanto era danneggiato. «Quando il bambino sarà nato io tornerò a fare le stesse cose di prima, Buck. Non rimarrò in casa ad aspettarti mentre tu e la squadra rischiate la vita. Verrò con voi. Non permetterò più né a te né ad altri di lasciarmi indietro perché sono un Omega».<br/>     «Non… Sì, come vuoi tu».<br/>     «E prenderò degli anticoncezionali, nel caso dovessi avere un altro calore».<br/>     «È il tuo corpo, Steve».<br/>     «Il mondo è diverso adesso, non avremo altri figli».<br/>    «Per me va bene». Era così strano quel dialogo. Non era così che lo aveva immaginato, ma andava bene. Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per Steve. Si sarebbe lasciato guidare da lui anziché dal proprio istinto. Respirò a fondo sentendo il peso di una responsabilità tutta nuova, di una <em>famiglia</em>. Stava succedendo davvero.<br/>     «Buck?». Steve richiamò la sua attenzione con un sospiro incerto. «Ma se… se fosse un Omega e un giorno si innamorasse di qualcuno che non lo rispetta o…».<br/>     «Ci saremo noi. E gli insegneremo a difendersi per quando non ci saremo».<br/>    Steve sorrise e, l’attimo dopo, sbadigliò. Erano troppo stanchi per continuare quella conversazione, e Bucky lo fece infilare sotto il lenzuolo prima che si addormentasse. Lo abbracciò di nuovo; era sollevato che il suo Omega non riuscisse a vedere l’abisso dentro di lui. Forse un giorno non sarebbe più riuscito a nasconderglielo o, forse, quella voragine si sarebbe chiusa, un po’ alla volta. Quando era con Steve, allentava la presa, tanto che a volte se ne dimenticava.<br/>     Si dimenticava di essere un assassino, e si immaginava persino di poter tenere in braccio suo figlio.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>________________</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em> <strong>Note:</strong> </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Credevo fossero stati difficili altri capitoli, ma solo perché non avevo ancora affrontato questo! &gt;.&lt;<br/></em>     <em>Dunque, pov Bucky. Non so se sono riuscita a renderlo, non so se sono soddisfatta.<br/></em>   <em>Mi preme però chiarire un paio di cose: la prima è che, stando alle fonti, il russo di Bucky è pesantemente accentato, quindi difficilmente avrebbe potuto spacciarsi per Novikov. </em><em>La seconda è che</em><em> in </em>Captain America White (2016),<em> Shuri dice chiaro e tondo che il cervello di Bucky è troppo danneggiato perché lui </em><em>possa </em><em>recuper</em><em>are</em><em> la memoria.<br/></em>     <em>Come avrete capito, </em> <em>“questo” Bucky non recupererà mai i ricordi della sua vita passata. Potrà avere qualche sprazzo di memoria, ripetere qualche gesto o frase, ma </em> <em>perché fanno parte di lui, </em> <em>non perché li ricordi.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>V</em> <em>enendo alle note più tecniche:</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>     <em>1. L</em><em>ingue diverse esprimono emozioni diverse. Si tratta di</em> colexification, <em>ovvero quel fenomeno per cui, nel linguaggio naturale, significati multipli condividono una singola forma di parola</em> <em>(</em><a href="https://health4you.it/le-emozioni-parlano-lingue-diverse-nel-mondo/"><em>Qui</em></a> <em>e </em><a href="https://www.repubblica.it/scienze/2019/12/19/news/le_emozioni_non_parlano_la_stessa_lingua_o_quasi-243847703/"><em>Qui</em></a><em>). </em><em>In sostanza, </em><em>Bucky non riesce a esprimere in Inglese qualcosa che ha vissuto </em><em>e processato</em><em> in Russo perché </em><em>in lingue diverse </em><em>le parole hanno sfumature diverse e </em><em>non riesce quindi a “sentirle” corrette.</em> <em>T</em><em>rattandosi</em><em> di </em><em>esperienze traumatiche</em><em> il problema diventa particolarmente complesso.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>     <em>2. </em><em>Parlando di traumi… Mi sono chiesta quali possano essere le condizioni di “reinserimento” di Bucky dopo aver trascorso tanto tempo come Soldato d’Inverno. Il condizionamento che ha subito riguarda ogni aspetto della sua vita dal momento che </em><em>la percezione del</em><em>l’Asset non è </em><em>quella di</em><em> un essere umano, ma </em><em>di </em><em>un’arma da usare e rimettere a riposo nel ghiaccio fino al prossimo utilizzo. La cosa più simile che mi sia venuta in mente sono i cani da combattimento. Vi segnalo quindi il </em><a href="https://comunicazionesviluppoenpa.org/index.php?option=com_content&amp;view=article&amp;id=160&amp;jjj=1589733521281">progetto ex combattenti</a>, <em>portato avanti dall’E.N.P.A.</em> <em>nel caso voleste dare una mano.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Scorci prospettici</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>13</strong><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Scorci prospettici</strong><br/><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>«Siete pronti?».<br/>     Le dita di Bucky strinsero le sue, e Steve fece un respiro profondo. Avrebbe voluto rispondere al dottore che sì, era ponto, ma no, non lo era. Strinse a sua volta la mano del suo Alpha e annuì, col collo rigido e la mascella contratta.<br/>     Banner gli versò il gel freddo e appiccicoso sull’addome, e lui contrasse i muscoli per reazione.<br/>     «Rilassati, Steve», gli ordinò il medico, con tono conciliante e un sorriso sulle labbra.<br/>     Steve fece un altro respiro profondo, inalando l’odore di Bucky. L’Alpha gli accarezzò il dorso della mano col pollice, fingendo di essere tranquillo, ma Steve percepiva la sua tensione.<br/>     Erano entrambi tesi, e quando Banner appoggiò la sonda sulla pelle, per un momento Steve chiuse gli occhi. <em>Ti prego,</em> riuscì solo a pensare, rivolgendosi a un Dio in cui non aveva mai smesso di credere, anche se non lo pregava spesso.<br/>     Avvertì il momento esatto in cui Bucky smise di respirare, e spalancò gli occhi all’istante, cercando la figura grigia e indistinta sul monitor, e anche lui trattenne il fiato.<br/>     L’immagine era molto più nitida di quanto si fosse aspettato, e loro figlio era lì.<br/>     Banner spostò la sonda, cambiando angolazione, ed era perfetto. Non gli mancava nulla.<br/>     Steve sentì gli occhi inumidirsi e strinse più forte la mano di Bucky, senza spostare lo sguardo dal monitor.<br/>     «Volete sapere il sesso?», chiese il medico.<br/>     «Sì!». Risposero assieme, senza alcuna esitazione.<br/>     Banner si schiarì la voce, tenendoli sulle spine per una manciata di secondi. «Avrete una bambina. Una bambina sana, da quel che vedo. Un po’ più piccola di quanto dovrebbe essere alla ventesima settimana, ma sapevamo che sarebbe potuto succedere. I parametri sono nella norma».<br/>     Steve continuò a guardare il monitor, felice come non credeva di poter essere. L’emozione di Bucky era una vibrazione che gli riverberava nel petto, una felicità fragile e incredula, colma di una paura che il suo Alpha non riusciva a mettere a tacere, ma che Steve riusciva a comprendere perfettamente, perché era anche sua.<br/>     Avrebbero avuto una bambina.<br/>     Banner premette il tasto per stampare le immagini e gli porse un panno con cui ripulirsi, che però prese Bucky.<br/>     «È già possibile sapere se è un’Alpha o un’Omega?».<br/>     Bucky si fermò prima di abbassare il panno sul suo ventre, e Steve sapeva che quella domanda l’aveva ferito, ma non era riuscito a non farla.<br/>     Il medico mise al suo posto la sonda e infilò le mani nelle tasche del camice. «Potremmo scoprirlo, ma dovresti fare un esame invasivo, Steve. Io non te lo consiglio. La bambina sta bene, e mancano poco più di dieci settimane al parto. A quel punto basterà un esame del sangue».<br/>     Steve annuì. «Grazie, Bruce».<br/>     Banner sorrise. «Adesso sbrigatevi: non mi piacciono gli assembramenti fuori dal mio laboratorio. Mi fanno sentire <em>sotto pressione</em><em>».<br/></em>     Steve aggrottò la fronte, ma Bucky sorrise divertito e cominciò a ripulirgli la pelle col panno, una carezza a cui presto si sostituì il suo palmo, facendolo arrossire, perché da quando il suo stato era diventato evidente, l’Alpha aveva trasformato quel gesto in un preliminare.<br/>     Bucky si chinò a baciarlo, e Steve si dovette trattenere per non gemere nella sua bocca.<br/>     Il dottor Banner si schiarì la voce. Dava loro le spalle, ma i loro odori, carichi di felicità e desiderio, non erano fraintendibili.<br/>     «Una bambina», sussurrò Bucky contro le sue labbra, prima di baciarlo ancora, al volo, per poi aiutarlo ad alzarsi e rivestirsi.<br/>     «Fuori di qui, adesso», intimò loro lo scienziato, porgendo una busta con le stampe dell’ecografia. Il sorriso divertito che gli tendeva le labbra rendeva inutile il tentativo di mostrarsi autoritario.<br/>     A Steve pareva quasi di fluttuare; non si sentiva le gambe, non sentiva nemmeno la schiena che, nelle ultime settimane, gli aveva dato non pochi fastidi. Strinse la busta e si diresse all’uscita dell’ambulatorio senza sapere cosa stava facendo.<br/>     Al di là della porta, sorprese Tony intento a fare su e giù per il corridoio, mentre Clint aspettava con le spalle appoggiate al muro.<br/>     Tony si fermò, voltandosi verso di loro. «Allora?».<br/>     «Che ci fate voi qui?», chiese invece Steve.<br/>     Bucky gli posò una mano alla base della schiena. «È femmina», annunciò con tono orgoglioso.<br/>     Tony schioccò le dita. «Lo sapevo! Wilson mi deve dieci dollari».<br/>     «Li deve pure a me». Clint si staccò dalla parete mentre Tony già componeva il numero di Sam.<br/>     Dopo un attimo di sconcerto, Steve comprese. «Avete scommesso sul sesso?». Poi si voltò verso Bucky, un sorriso inconsapevole a tendergli le labbra. «Tu lo sapevi!».<br/>     Bucky lo baciò, e per una manciata di secondi non esistette altro che lui. Sentì distrattamente Tony avvisarli che Sam e Nat erano appena rientrati, ma non gli badò finché l’uomo non si schiarì la voce un po’ troppo vicino a loro.<br/>     Steve sobbalzò e Clint li precedette verso l’ascensore, ridacchiando. «Lasciali in pace, Tony».<br/>     «In pace? Stanno per avere una figlia. Non avranno mai più pace!».<br/>     La risata di Clint divenne più forte mentre entravano in ascensore.<br/>     Tony alzò gli occhi al cielo. «Sarà una piccola Barnes o una piccola Rogers?».<br/>     Steve corrugò la fronte. Non si era nemmeno posto il problema.<br/>     «Beh Capitano, ufficialmente, sei un Alpha», chiarì Tony. «La bambina potrebbe portare anche il tuo cognome».<br/>     Steve guardò Bucky con espressione interrogativa e, anche se l’Alpha non disse nulla, ebbe la netta sensazione che lui avesse già deciso.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>*</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>La porta dell’ampia sala comune si aprì. «Non ci posso credere», sbuffò Sam, appena lui e Natasha varcarono la soglia. «Ero sicuro che sarebbe stato un maschio». I suoi occhi incontrarono quelli di Steve, ma non fece in tempo ad aggiungere altro.<br/>     «Paga e non brontolare, pivello», lo apostrofò Clint, accomodato in poltrona, col cellulare in mano. Di tanto in tanto un avviso sonoro reclamava la sua attenzione.<br/>     Tony, in piedi alle spalle dell’arciere, allungò la mano verso Falcon con un gesto plateale e sdegnoso.<br/>     «Non è che almeno tu potresti sorvolare?», gli chiese Sam mettendo mano al portafogli. Tirò fuori una banconota da dieci dollari e la allungò a Barton.<br/>     «Farò finta di non averti sentito», rispose Tony fingendosi offeso. «E comunque non andrai in rovina per venti dollari».<br/>     «Trenta», precisò Natasha, posando i gomiti sullo schienale del divano occupato da Steve e Bucky. Non era ancora tornata operativa al cento per cento, ma si era stancata di rimanere con le mani in mano, così aveva cominciato a svolgere alcuni incarichi per il direttore Fury. Wilson la scortava di quando in quando, anche se lei sosteneva di non aver bisogno di un baby sitter. Si sporse a baciare una tempia all’Omega. «Sarà una bambina fortunata», gli disse. Poi baciò allo stesso modo l’Alpha e, per un momento, Steve rimase in attesa di percepire la sua irritazione nel legame, ma non colse alcun fastidio.<br/>     «Avete già deciso il nome?».<br/>     Steve scosse la testa. «Non ci abbiamo ancora pensato».<br/>     «Qualcuno mi offre la cena?». Sam sganciò altre due banconote da dieci e rivolse uno sguardo implorante verso Steve e Bucky.<br/>     «Se ti accontenti di una pizza, non ti lasceremo morire di fame», gli rispose il Capitano. Avrebbe voluto mostrare disappunto, ma la verità era che trovava quella situazione divertente.<br/>     «Sei un amico».<br/>     «Non dimenticarti di pagare il direttore Fury», si intromise Natasha, intascando i suoi dieci dollari.<br/>     Steve si voltò incredulo. «Anche lui?».<br/>     Bucky sembrava sul punto di mettersi a ridere. Gli prese una mano e se la portò alle labbra posandovi un bacio prima di intrecciare le dita alle sue.<br/>     «Banner è l’unico che non ha voluto scommettere». Wilson scrollò il capo.<br/>     «L’unico a cui non devi dei soldi, vuoi dire». Lo corresse Bucky, distogliendo gli occhi da quelli dell’Omega. Era così rilassato e felice, che Steve avrebbe voluto che quella serata durasse per sempre.<br/>     Tony si schiarì la voce. «Lasciate perdere la pizza. James sta per entrare nell’esclusivo club dei padri di principesse, il che significa che questa sera si festeggia! Non tu, Steve. Tu solo cibo sano e succo di frutta per brindare».<br/>     «Ma…», tentò di protestare Steve, ma venne interrotto da Clint.<br/>     «Sushi, whiskey e sigari cubani?». Occhi di Falco sorrideva in tralice.<br/>     «Ottima idea. Tu ordina il sushi, io penso al whiskey e ai sigari», approvò Tony. «Tu fumi, James, vero?».<br/>     Steve non si era ancora abituato alla confidenza che Tony dava a Bucky. Era un po’ forzata, ma ci stava provando sul serio, a includerlo nella squadra. Da quando erano tornati, Tony, Clint e Sam avevano cominciato a chiamarlo per nome, e lui si era comportato come se fosse del tutto normale. Non sapeva cosa fosse successo mentre erano in missione, ma di qualunque cosa si fosse trattato, il suo Alpha era più sicuro di sé, più rilassato e, soprattutto, a proprio agio coi suoi amici.<br/>     Bucky corrugò la fronte. «Molto tempo fa».<br/>     Steve percepì un fremito attraverso il legame, come sempre quando Bucky faticava a trovare le risposte, ma gli strinse la mano, e l’Alpha si rasserenò subito.<br/>     «Allora è il momento perfetto per ricominciare», decretò Stark.<br/>     «Oh sì, vi conviene festeggiare prima di rendervi conto di cosa significa una figlia». Clint sospirò con fare saputo. Sua figlia era quasi un’adolescente.<br/>     «Scherzi?», sbottò Stark. «Avrà per padri due reperti archeologici. Come pensi che reagiranno i suoi amichetti quando verranno a trovarla e ad aprirgli la porta sarà Capitan America? Se la faranno nei pantaloni, ecco come».<br/>     «Oh sì. Gli amichetti non dureranno quando sapranno che è la figlia di Cap», gli diede corda Clint.<br/>     «Vi odierà», decretò Tony, annuendo convinto.<br/>     Steve si irrigidì. Non riusciva a capire se lo stessero prendendo in giro o se facessero sul serio.<br/>     «Il che significa che, appena potrà, sarà lei a uscire di casa, e non saprete dove andrà…».<br/>     «Io farò seguire Morgan da un drone», li informò Tony, braccia incrociate e testa che andava su e giù con fare serio.<br/>     «… chi incontrerà…».<br/>     Bucky aveva smesso di sorridere e si era accigliato. Steve stava visualizzando scenari a cui non aveva ancora pensato. Vicino a loro, Natasha e Sam si sforzavano di non ridere.<br/>     «… e cosa farà», concluse Clint, con aria grave.<br/>     «Un drone ultimo modello, vernice retro riflettente, così non si accorgerà mai di essere seguita. Armato con proiettili…».<br/>     «Uccideresti gli amici di tua figlia?», lo interruppe Natasha.<br/>     «Caricati a sale». Aggiustò il tiro. Era credibile come gatto Silvestro che prometteva di non dare più la caccia a Titti.<br/>     «Non ho bisogno di avvicinarmi al bersaglio se ho una linea di tiro libera e un fucile di precisione». Il gelo nel tono di Bucky, comunque, diceva che lui stava prendendo tutto molto sul serio.<br/>     Natasha li fissò con espressione sconvolta. «Cosa farete la prima volta che le vostre figlie faranno sesso? Ucciderete i loro amanti?».<br/>     «Morgan non farà sesso».<br/>     Clint serrò le palpebre. «Non posso nemmeno immaginare che Lila abbia un ragazzo. Figuriamoci che qualcuno possa vederla nuda».<br/>     «Dopo che le avrò cambiato il pannolino non sarà un problema vederla nuda». La determinazione di Bucky fece preoccupare e divertì Steve.<br/>     L’odore dei tre Alpha parlava di una gelosia al limite della possessività, di istinto di protezione, di amore. Steve si sporse a baciare Bucky. Non sapeva come avrebbe reagito lui quando loro figlia sarebbe cresciuta e avrebbe cominciato a fare le prime esperienze. Sperava che incontrasse la persona giusta, che fosse felice, e se l’amore l’avesse delusa, lui ci sarebbe stato per consolarla. Forse anche per impedire a Bucky di vendicarla.<br/>     Natasha inarcò un sopracciglio perfetto, e cambiò discorso. «Vado a chiamare Bruce, paparini. Non ubriacatevi senza di me».<br/>     «Lo faccio chiamare da Friday», propose Tony. Natasha non lo ascoltò nemmeno e si diresse alla porta.<br/>     «Lasciala andare, Tony», gli consigliò Clint.<br/>     Sam si schiarì la voce. «Io comincio ad avere fame».<br/>     Steve si appuntò di ringraziare Natasha per aver dato agli altri una scusa per non rispondere a Bucky. Per il momento non voleva immaginare nulla che andasse al di là dei suoi primi passi, della prima volta che li avrebbe chiamati <em>papà.</em> «Andiamo un po’ in terrazza?». Parlò all’orecchio di Bucky. Aveva voglia di stare un po’ da solo col suo Alpha. Ancora non avevano avuto un momento da soli da quando avevano saputo di aspettare una bambina.<br/>     Bucky lo prese per mano, aiutandolo ad alzarsi, anche se Steve non ne aveva bisogno e, mentre gli altri discutevano su cosa ordinare, si diressero alla terrazza.<br/>     «Ehi, dove andate?», li richiamò Tony.<br/>     «Torniamo tra poco».</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A quell’ora, ormai, l’aria era fresca. Dalla terrazza della Stark Tower si poteva pensare di riuscire a toccare il cielo, ma quella sera, Steve si sarebbe sentito in paradiso in qualunque posto. Respirò a fondo e appoggiò la schiena al petto del suo Alpha.<br/>     Bucky gli baciò il collo, prima sul marchio e poi di lato. Gli prese tra le labbra il lobo e, intanto, gli circondò con le braccia il ventre, come se avesse voluto abbracciare anche lei.<br/>     «Vorresti chiamarla come tua madre? Sarah?», gli chiese dopo qualche attimo di silenzio.<br/>     Steve si rigirò nel suo abbraccio. «Per la verità, stavo pensando che potremmo chiamarla Rebecca, come tua sorella».<br/>     Bucky lo baciò sulle labbra, con infinita tenerezza. «Non me la ricordo, Steve», gli rispose poi. «Io pensavo», si fermò a cercare le parole giuste, come gli capitava spesso. Steve aveva intuito la sua difficoltà, forse prima o poi ne avrebbe parlato col dottor Banner, ma per ora aveva deciso di dargli tempo. «Pensavo che potremmo cercare un nome che sia solo suo, che non le ricordi per sempre qualcuno che non conoscerà mai».<br/>     «Hai qualche idea?».<br/>     L’Alpha annuì e si morse il labbro inferiore per mascherare un sorriso seducente. «Non pensavo che avrei avuto un figlio, e tu non pensavi di poterne avere. È un dono, Steve. Un dono che non ci aspettavamo». I suoi occhi si inumidirono.<br/>     Steve sentì la sua commozione nel legame e gli prese il viso tra le mani. Aveva voglia di baciarlo. Aveva voglia di fare l’amore con lui.<br/>     «Che ne dici di Thea?», propose Bucky, con la voce un po’ arrochita dall’emozione.<br/>     «Thea?», chiese Steve. «Thea». Gli piaceva il suono di quel nome. Lo ripeté ancora, per impararne il sapore, per immaginare l’odore che avrebbe avuto la bambina che l’avrebbe portato. «Mi piace. Mi piace Thea, Buck». Lo baciò, e sperò che la cena durasse poco, che Tony e gli altri capissero che voleva stare con la sua famiglia, per quella sera, con Bucky e con Thea.<br/>     Ancora poche settimane, e avrebbero potuto stringerla tra le braccia.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>_____________________</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em> <strong>Note:</strong> </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>1. Con l’ecografia della ventesima settimana è possibile scoprire il sesso del nascituro.<br/></em><em>     A questo punto la domanda sorge spontanea: dove sta il feto? Nella vagina maschile, ovviamente!<br/></em><em>   Fermo restando che una vagina non è un utero, possiamo immaginare che l’Omegaverse sfrutti l’utricolo prostatico, una piccola cavità all’interno della prostata, per consentire la gravidanza maschile. Di fatto è l’equivalente morfologico della vagina femminile ed è soggetto alle stesse patologie.<br/></em><em>   Per par condicio faccio presente che anche le donne hanno il pene, e così pure le donne Alpha trovano la loro spiegazione scientifica. Ovviamente vi rimand</em> <em>o</em> <em> a una fonte più completa: <a href="https://www.ilfattoquotidiano.it/2018/10/06/sessualita-anche-gli-uomini-hanno-una-vagina-anche-le-donne-hanno-un-pene/4672328/">qui</a>.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>2. Se vi state chiedendo a quale distanza Bucky potrebbe sorvegliare Thea, sappiate che l’attuale record stabilito da un cecchino, risalente al giugno 2017, appartiene a un soldato canadese, membro delle forze speciali di stanza a Beirut, che ha abbattuto il suo obiettivo a 3.540 metri. Il colpo è stato sparato da un fucile McMillan TAC-50, di produzione americana, e ha percorso la distanza in meno di dieci secondi. I proiettili sparati da questi fucili possono infatti raggiungere due volte la velocità del suono.<br/></em>
    <em>    Il precedente record apparteneva al soldato britannico Craig Harrison, che nel 2009 aveva abbattuto un miliziano dei Talebani in Afghanistan da una distanza di 2.475 metri.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>3. </em> <em>I</em> <em>l primo cortometraggio con protagonista Titti risale al 1942. Il canarino doveva vedersela con </em> <em>Babbit e Catstello,</em> <em> due gatti affamati ispirati ai personaggi di Gianni e Pinotto [<a href="https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Due_gatti_contro_Titti">Qui</a>]. Silvestro compar</em> <em>ve</em> <em> per la prima volta nel 1945. </em> <em>È</em> <em> verosimile che Steve conosca Titti, </em> <em>mentre potrebbe aver sentito nominare Silvestro, ma dubito avrebbe avuto tempo di vedere il corto nel marzo del ‘45. Do per scontato, però, che lo abbia recuperato dopo il risveglio.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>✰ <em>S</em><em>iamo al penultimo capitolo! Spero che siate pronti per il finale e vi ringrazio per essere arrivati fino a questo punto! ^^</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Documento classificato</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><br/><strong>14</strong><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p><strong>Documento classificato</strong><br/> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>«Davvero non sai perché Nick vuole vedermi?». Erano quasi arrivati alla sala riunioni, e Natasha non gli aveva ancora detto la ragione di quella convocazione.<br/>     La Vedova Nera si strinse nelle spalle. «Se vuoi entro con te e ti tengo la mano».<br/>     Steve non era convinto di poterle credere, ma sbuffò e poi sorrise comunque. «Grazie, ma credo di potercela fare».<br/>     «Tu sì, ma io mi preoccupo per la mia figlioccia».<br/>     Steve si appoggiò una mano sul ventre, pervaso da un senso d’affetto che era cresciuto ogni giorno di più. «Finché è con me, è al sicuro».<br/>     «Non mi hai ancora detto perché avete deciso di chiamarla Thea».<br/>   «L’ha scelto Bucky». Steve sentì la commozione stringergli la gola. «Credo…». Sbuffò, sentendosi sin troppo sentimentale. «Credo che si sia reso conto di poter ancora credere in Dio». Quando rialzò lo sguardo su di lei, si accorse che Natasha aveva gli occhi umidi e si sentì il viso andare a fuoco. Per un momento, lui e la donna si guardarono senza dire nulla; c’era una nota dolce nell’odore dell’Alpha che gli fece pensare che lei stesse per abbracciarlo.<br/>     Natasha, però, distolse lo sguardo, e ricominciò a camminare.<br/>     Steve si accorse del gesto rapido con cui si asciugò un occhio e si spostò i capelli in un tentativo di dissimulazione che avrebbe convinto chiunque altro.<br/>     «È bello che James si stia riprendendo un po’ della sua vita».<br/>     «Sì, lo è davvero».<br/>     Natasha si volse di nuovo verso di lui, e non c’era più nessuna traccia di commozione sul suo viso. «Ci vorrà tempo, Steve. Tu non arrenderti con lui».<br/>     «Non lo farò».<br/>     Ormai erano davanti alla porta della sala riunioni, e Natasha si fermo di nuovo.<br/>     «Cos’è la storia che, dopo il parto, volete tornare a vivere nell’appartamento dove stavate prima?».<br/>     Fu il turno di Steve di stringersi nelle spalle. «Vogliamo che Thea viva in una casa normale, vicino a un parco in cui andare a giocare. Non in una specie di… fortezza super tecnologica».<br/>     «Siete entrambi Avengers. Potreste essere richiamati per una missione in qualsiasi momento, come fareste con la baby sitter? Qui ci sarebbero sempre Pepper o Happy. Sarebbe al sicuro».<br/>     Steve scrollò la testa. «Che non sono baby sitter», le fece notare. «Ma hai ragione. Ci penseremo».<br/>     La donna gli strizzò l’occhio. «Ti lascio a Nick. Buona fortuna».<br/>     «Ne avrò bisogno?», le chiese Steve, quasi lei gli avesse confermato di sapere di cosa avrebbero parlato.<br/>     «Non credo». Natasha lo salutò con un cenno e gli diede le spalle, l’attimo successivo Steve bussò alla porta della stanza che Fury stava usando come ufficio.<br/>     «Avanti, Capitano. Accomodati». Nick Fury era seduto al solito posto, con un fascicolo davanti a sé e l’aria meno arcigna del solito.<br/>     Steve avanzò fino al tavolo e, per un momento, valutò di rimanere in piedi, ma la schiena gli dava il tormento. Spostò la sedia e si accomodò.<br/>     «Ormai ci siamo». L’occhiata di Nick al suo pancione, che metteva troppa distanza tra lui e il tavolo, gli scivolò addosso. «Quanto manca al lieto evento?».<br/>    «Una settimana, forse dieci giorni. Il dottor Banner dice che potrebbe volerci anche di più, e che non dobbiamo avere fretta».<br/>     Fury annuì e spinse verso di lui l’incartamento. Steve l’aprì. Sopra a pochi altri fogli c’era la foto di un ragazzo, capelli scuri e occhi nocciola, un viso pulito che non dimostrava più di vent’anni. «Ethan Morris». Fury appoggiò le spalle allo schienale della sedia e intrecciò le dita sopra il tavolo. «Era un Omega senza famiglia. Nessun legame, nessuna dimora. Viveva per strada ed è morto assiderato su una panchina, lo scorso inverno».<br/>     «Non sembra un senzatetto». Steve guardò di nuovo quel viso giovane e sentì una puntura di dolore per lui e per tutti gli altri nelle sue condizioni. «Perché me ne stai parlando?».<br/>     «La foto gli fu scattata nella casa famiglia in cui ha vissuto fino ai diciotto anni. Non aveva finito la scuola, ma aveva trovato un lavoro come cameriere. Un Alpha perse la testa per i suoi feromoni e scatenò una rissa nel locale dove lavorava. Il ragazzo stava per andare in calore, e non aveva avvisato il suo datore di lavoro. Fu licenziato e il mese dopo si ritrovò sulla strada». Nick fece una pausa, e Steve guardò di nuovo la foto. «Nessuno ha reclamato il corpo».<br/>     «E quindi?».<br/>     «Ethan Morris è stato sepolto in una tomba segnata solo da una stele bianca a Hart Iland. Una giovane vita sprecata, ma la storia potrebbe essere diversa».<br/>     «Cosa vuoi dire?», chiese Steve, che continuava a non capire.<br/>    «Una mattina d’inverno, mentre facevi la tua solita corsa, hai visto un ragazzo su una panchina; stava morendo assiderato». Steve si accigliò, e Fury sorrise in tralice. «Hai chiamato i soccorsi e il ragazzo è sopravvissuto. Quando si è ripreso, ha chiesto di incontrare il suo salvatore. Da quel giorno vi siete visti spesso, vi siete innamorati, e lui è rimasto incinta».<br/>     Steve si accigliò.<br/>     «Sfortunatamente morirà di parto, ma…».<br/>    Iniziava a capire dove andasse a finire il discorso del Direttore e, ringhiando, spostò la foto per vedere i fogli sottostanti. C’erano un atto di nascita di Thea e uno di morte del ragazzo. Ringhiò.<br/>     «Potresti dare un senso alla sua vita o, almeno, alla sua morte», gli rispose Fury.<br/>     Steve richiuse il fascicolo e lo spinse verso il direttore. «Siamo Bucky e io i genitori di Thea».<br/>     Fury allungò un braccio per riprendere la cartellina e guardò Steve negli occhi. Non sorrideva più. «So che mesi fa Tony ti ha già detto a quali problemi potresti andare incontro, ma lascia che ti rinfreschi la memoria. Puoi comunicare al mondo intero di essere un Omega e rischiare di diventare il bersaglio di ogni Alpha del pianeta. Dubito che tu voglia girare con un collare di vibranio per non essere morso, perché ti do una notizia, Capitano: nemmeno tu sei invincibile. Fino ad oggi hanno provato a farti fuori, ma puoi chiedere a James cosa è capace di fare chi vuole prendere il controllo della mente di un uomo».<br/>     Steve sentì il sangue defluirgli dal viso.<br/>   «Barnes è un Alpha e, per quel che ne sappiamo, per quanti esperimenti abbiano fatto su di lui, non gli è ancora spuntato un utero. Pertanto, puoi mantenere la facciata dell’Alpha e raccontare una lacrimevole storia d’amore tra te e un ragazzo sfortunato, e poi crescere tua figlia col tuo Alpha, oppure dire la verità e rischiare di attirare non solo i tuoi nemici, ma anche quelli del Soldato d’Inverno che sono molti più di quelli che puoi immaginare».<br/>     Steve serrò la mascella.<br/>    «Posso garantirti che, se si venisse a sapere che il Soldato d’Inverno ha una figlia, non basterebbero gli Avengers a proteggere quella bambina».<br/>     Per qualche momento Steve tacque, il cuore contratto e una voglia insana di prendere a pugni qualcosa o qualcuno. «Non finirà mai, vero?», chiese con un filo di voce.<br/>     «Lo spettro dell’Hydra lo perseguiterà per sempre, ma puoi fare in modo che non perseguiti vostra figlia».<br/>    Lo sguardo di Steve scivolò sulla cartellina. Poteva farlo davvero? Scegliere di dare a Thea un padre fittizio, raccontarle la stessa storia che avrebbe raccontato al mondo… A Bucky sarebbe stato bene? Poteva decidere anche per lui? «Come?». Appena l’ebbe chiesto serrò gli occhi, vergognandosi di aver anche solo preso in considerazione quella possibilità.<br/>     «Lo staff medico firmerà un accordo di segretezza. La tua reale cartella clinica, che il dottor Banner ha tenuto aggiornata in questi mesi, rimarrà riservata. Se qualcuno volesse metterci le mani dovrebbe letteralmente assaltare la base degli Avengers. In sostanza, continuerai a essere ufficialmente un Alpha. Tua figlia avrà un certificato di nascita falso; per il mondo sarà figlia tua e di Ethan Morris».<br/>     «No». Steve scosse la testa. «No, non posso farlo».<br/>     «Tu e Barnes la crescereste comunque assieme. Non cambierebbe nulla sul lato pratico».<br/>    «Non cambierebbe nulla tranne la sua identità», ribatté Steve, col respiro corto. «Non cambierebbe nulla tranne che la sua vita sarebbe una bugia». Deglutì a fatica. «E Bucky? Come… come potrei negargli la paternità di sua figlia? Dopo tutto quello che ha passato…».<br/>     «È stata una sua idea quella di trovare un padre di copertura».<br/>     Steve si bloccò. Non sapeva cosa dire. Non riusciva a crederci.<br/>    «Mesi fa, prima che lui e Wilson partissero per la Russia, Barnes è venuto da me e mi ha chiesto se sarei riuscito a mettere in piedi questo teatrino».<br/>     A Steve girò la testa. Fissò Fury come se volesse carpirgli una menzogna. «Perché? Perché non mi ha detto niente?».<br/>     «Per tenervi al sicuro, immagino. Per non infangare il tuo nome col suo». Fury poggiò di nuovo le spalle all’indietro. «Ascolta, Steve», gli parlò con un tono paziente, quasi paterno. «Tutti i file sulle tue condizioni e sulla tua famiglia saranno secretati, ma tu sei un eroe nazionale. C’è una mostra permanente su di te allo Smithsonian. Prima o poi qualcuno ti riconoscerà per strada e twitterà di averti visto con una bambina in braccio o ti scatterà una foto e la caricherà su Instagram e la notizia farà il giro del mondo».<br/>     Sapeva che era vero. Gli era già capitato di essere riconosciuto per strada.<br/>     «Non devi prendere nessuna decisione adesso», aggiunse Nick. «Voglio solo che mi prometti di pensarci».<br/>     «So che non sarà facile essere nostra figlia. Cercheranno di arrivare a lei per colpire noi, ma la proteggeremo». Bucky lo aveva avvisato: lui non aveva davvero idea di quante cose avrebbero potuto andare storte. Persino Tony aveva cercato di aprirgli gli occhi.<br/>     «Sarà la bambina più protetta del pianeta, Capitano, ma è<em> più facile costruire bambini forti che riparare uomini rotti</em><em>».<br/></em>    Steve si sforzò di sorridere. Non avrebbe escluso Bucky perché era <em>rotto.</em> «Immagino che faremo del nostro meglio». Non riuscì a nascondere una nota di amarezza, e lo sguardo del direttore lo fece sentire uno sciocco.<br/>     A fargli male, però, era che Bucky avesse pensato di non figurare nell’atto di nascita di loro figlia, che avesse pensato a quella macchinazione con Fury e che non gli avesse detto nulla per tutto quel tempo.<br/>     Serrò i pugni. Non voleva discutere con Bucky. Nelle ultime settimane era stato il migliore degli Alpha… magari aveva persino dimenticato quella richiesta fatta mentre era in missione.<br/>     Quando arrivò in terrazza, i gridolini felici di Morgan e il profumo del barbecue lo fecero fermare a guardare quella scena. La bambina correva dietro al suo robottino, abituata agli strani amici di suo padre, e Tony e Clint discutevano sulla cottura della carne. Sam sbadigliava con il cellulare in mano, probabilmente cercava di restare sveglio. Pepper chiacchierava con Natasha senza perdere di vista la figlia, e Bruce, in evidente imbarazzo, sbirciava Natasha di sottecchi. Lei si divertiva a sfiorarlo con finta casualità. Prima o poi Bruce avrebbe ceduto o, almeno, Steve lo sperava.<br/>    Cercò con lo sguardo Bucky e lo individuò in disparte, sulla solita poltrona a sdraio. Guardava verso di lui con gli occhi socchiusi. Lui e Sam erano tornati alle prime luci dell’alba. Erano sulle tracce di trafficante da un paio di settimane, ma quello continuava a sfuggire.<br/>     Respirò a fondo. Avrebbe voluto capire cosa provava il suo Alpha, ma il legame era di nuovo chiuso. Nonostante i passi in avanti, c’erano ancora cose da cui continuava ad escluderlo, e Steve sapeva che, prima o poi, avrebbero dovuto affrontare quel discorso.<br/>     Bucky allargò le gambe, posandole ai due lati della sedia e alzò il busto, allungando verso di lui la mano, ma Steve attese ancora un istante: voleva imprimersi quel momento nella mente. Voleva poter ricordare, quando avrebbe ritenuto impossibile avere una vita normale, che lo era. Potevano avere una vita come quella di tutti gli altri, fatta di amici, di barbecue, di bambini che giocavano.<br/>     Raggiunse il suo Alpha e si sedette con lui sulla stessa sedia a sdraio. Bucky gli circondò i fianchi con le braccia, gli annusò il collo e lo baciò.<br/>     «Non hai accettato», sbuffò subito dopo, con l’aria di chi se lo aspettava.<br/>     Steve girò il capo per guardarlo in faccia e non riuscì a trattenere un ringhio basso e minaccioso. Non gli importava che gli altri lo sentissero, non in quel momento. «È così che vuoi che vada?», chiese con un sibilo arrabbiato.<br/>     Bucky guardò verso Morgan. «Magari invece di farla giocare con un robot le prendiamo un cane».<br/>     «Non fingere di non capire. Perché non me ne hai parlato?».<br/>    Bucky sorrise in quel suo modo che a Steve faceva male al cuore perché era il sorriso dei suoi ricordi, ma non raggiungeva mai gli occhi dell’Alpha. «Sei il mio Omega, Steve». Gli infilò il naso tra i capelli, e Steve smise di ringhiare. «Se te lo avessi detto io, l’istinto ti avrebbe spinto ad accettare anche se non era quello che volevi».<br/>     Steve strinse i pugni, inalando il profumo di Bucky. Lui gli baciò il collo, e Steve inclinò il capo per istinto, offrendogli più pelle da baciare.<br/>     «Ti ho promesso di lasciarti libero di scegliere».<br/>     La rabbia di Steve scemò così come era montata, lasciando il posto al senso di colpa.<br/>     «Funzionerà così allora? Ci sarà sempre un estraneo a mediare le nostre scelte?».<br/>     «Col tempo impareremo a gestire il legame». Steve percepì il sorriso che gli tendeva le labbra, la promessa implicita nelle sue parole. «Ma questa era una questione piuttosto <em>importante</em><em>»,</em> aggiunse accarezzandogli il pancione.<br/>     Steve reclinò il capo contro la sua spalla, cercando il conforto del suo odore, e gli baciò la gola una, due, cinque volte. Lo spinse giù, e riprese a baciarlo come se non esistesse altro al mondo che lui.<br/>     «Non fate cose strane, voi due». La voce di Tony fece sussultare entrambi. «Ricordatevi che c’è una bambina».<br/>     Steve si vergognò come un ragazzino colto in flagrante. «Ci stanno guardando tutti, vero?», chiese sottovoce al suo Alpha, e Bucky si morse il labbro, nel tentativo, forse, di non ridere di lui.<br/>     «Lasciali stare, Tony. Non vedi come sono carini?». Ci mancava solo Pepper.<br/>     «Hai sentito? Siamo carini», gli sussurrò Bucky, e sì, dovevano esserlo. Di sicuro erano felici. Steve sbuffò e seppellì il viso contro il torace del suo Alpha. Qualcuno rise, e venne da ridere anche a lui.<br/>    Se il dottor Erskine o Howard gli avessero detto che avrebbe avuto tutto quello, il giorno in cui si era sottoposto all’esperimento, non ci avrebbe creduto. Non avrebbe potuto impedire la guerra, nemmeno Capitan America poteva fermare la follia umana, ma se quel giorno non avesse rinunciato a tutto in nome dei suoi ideali, avrebbe perso ogni cosa. Avrebbe perso Bucky e non avrebbe avuto Thea.<br/>     Rialzò il viso e guardò negli occhi il suo Alpha; attraverso il legame percepì tutto l’amore che provava per lui, e si protese a sfiorargli le labbra in un bacio casto ma colmo di promesse.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>___________________</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em> <strong>Note:</strong> </em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>E anche questa avventura è arrivata alla fine.<br/></em>     <em>Il plot della prima versione era piuttosto differente: succedeva quello che Tony aveva temuto e loschi individui del governo cercavano di mettere le mani su Thea o, meglio, sull’Omega Steve per studiarlo. Non ero del tutto convinta di quella piega, specie considerando che, se lo S.H.I.E.L.D. può nascondere la famiglia di Barton, non c’è ragione per cui non dovrebbe nascondere lo stato di Cap e poi sua figlia.<br/></em>     <em>Avevo, quindi, optato per concludere con il terzo pov di Bucky e con la nascita di Thea, ma non avevo davvero altro da aggiungere a questa storia. Non credo sia davvero importante sapere se la bambina sarà un’Alpha o un’Omega, perché i suoi papà l’ameranno incondizionatamente in ogni caso e perché il futuro sarà sempre avvolto nel mistero, un po’ come un figlio che viene al mondo.<br/></em>     <em>Per di più, </em>File Omega<em> è nata e si è sviluppata in un periodo particolare; nel primo capitolo ho voluto inserire un piccolo brano di un discorso del Presidente per fissare il momento storico che stavamo vivendo, la pandemia, la quarantena. Un giorno lo racconteremo a chi non c’era ancora o era troppo piccolo per ricordarlo e sapremo di aver vissuto davvero la storia, anche se avremmo preferito che non toccasse a noi, ai nostri familiari o ai nostri amici.<br/></em>     <em>Quel momento sta passando, almeno così pare. Lo spero. È quindi il momento di voltare pagina, chiudere </em>File Omega<em> e cominciare qualcosa di nuovo, ma </em><em>in questi giorni</em><em> stiamo vivendo </em><em>qualcos’altro di importante: il movimento </em>Black Lives Matter<em> sta scrivendo un’altra pagina della storia e, quindi, ho voluto mettere in bocca al direttore Fury le parole di </em><a href="https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frederick_Douglass"><em>Frederick Douglass</em></a><em>: </em>“È più facile costruire bambini forti che riparare uomini rotti” <em>per lasciare traccia anche di questo nella mia prima Stucky, la mia prima omegaverse.<br/></em>     <em>Spero di aver fatto un lavoro se non buono almeno discreto, di aver reso giustizia ai personaggi, di avervi allietati almeno un po’.<br/></em><em>Grazie di cuore a tutti voi che avete letto, a chi ha inserito questa fanfiction nelle liste e, soprattutto, a chi l’ha commentata.<br/></em><em>Spero che le nostre strade si incontreranno di nuovo, in altre storie e su altre pagine. Fino a quel giorno, se vi va, potete seguirmi su <a href="https://www.facebook.com/Nuel.Nurlana/">FB</a>.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Nuel</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      
    </em>
    <br/>
    <em>  Il  nome Teodora deriva dal greco Theodoros e significa 'dono di Dio'. </em>
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>